


Yes Sir

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 长官盾x新兵巴基。我只会在一个地方服从命令——你的床上。





	1. Chapter 1

海蓝底色，黄金纹路，一只海鹰左右爪分别抓着枪支与三叉戟，展开双翼绕在船锚之上，而这些元素背后迎风飘扬着星条旗——这就是全世界最优秀的特种反恐部队“DEVGRU（海豹六队）”的独特徽章。

 

徽章被悬挂在一扇紧紧关闭的大门前，除此之外，这扇门的上方还单独悬挂了一面国旗，看起来令人肃然起敬。

 

一个烟圈徐徐飘过，精准地套向那枚精致的徽章，然后撞在门面上彻底消散。

 

“Yes！”吐烟圈的人握了握拳，满意地自言自语，“十环！”

 

正在这时，尼克·弗瑞中校刚刚踏上这层楼梯。

 

“巴基·巴恩斯中士！你竟敢在这里抽烟？！”弗瑞教官用仅剩的那只独眼怒气冲冲地瞪向吐烟圈的人，“而且！不准坐在窗台上！你知道这是哪里吗？”

 

指尖还夹着烟嘴的年轻人毫不在意地耸了耸肩，一脸无所谓地回答：“当然知道啊，不就是您约我来的吗……但您看，这里不但没有禁烟标识——甚至窗台上还正好有一个烟灰缸。”

 

“那也不代表你小子有资格在这里抽烟！”弗瑞简直要气急败坏了，一时之间没能控制住音量，怒吼声在原本安静的走廊中回荡。

 

忽然，从那扇令人肃然起敬的门的把手处传来“咔嚓”一声，紧接着，大门被打开了，一把中气十足的声音从门内传来：“先进来再慢慢吵？不然我都欣赏不到弗瑞中校的脸色了。另外，那个年轻的浑小子，你先把烟熄了。”

 

弗瑞中校和“年轻的浑小子”面面相觑。

 

里面的人并没有出来，从脚步声听起来，他只是为两个人打开了门，然后又折返。

 

巴基不由自主从窗台跳了下来，想了想，最终还是在弗瑞的瞪视下，将烟头按灭在了窗台烟灰缸。

 

弗瑞迅速地整理了一下自己穿着军装的仪容，然后又一次瞪着巴基，飞快地低声说道：“把你的领口扣好！在罗杰斯上校面前你最好放尊重点！”

 

巴基低头看了一眼大敞着的领子，不以为然地笑了笑：“放轻松，中校，没准那老头儿就喜欢这么英俊不羁的新兵呢？”

 

说罢，他不顾在他身后气得吹胡子瞪眼的弗瑞中校，大摇大摆地迈进了上校办公室。

 

罗杰斯上校现年56岁，霜发如雪，皮肤上更是早已爬上了条条皱纹，但神奇的是，脸上那些皱纹不仅丝毫没有折损他令人惊叹的英俊，反而平添了一股成熟睿智的气质。

 

那是岁月流逝与历经无数次枪林弹雨的生死任务所带与他的赠礼，是二三十岁的毛头小子们难以拥有的独特魅力。

 

本以为会见到一个腆着大肚子满脸红润的酒囊饭袋，却万万没有想到，那张巨大精致的办公桌后方坐着的上校竟然是这副模样——这令一向机灵的巴恩斯中士都不由得微微一愣。

 

尼克·弗瑞率先敬了个军礼，又瞪着身边竟然在意外发呆的巴基干咳了一声。

 

年轻人像是刚刚才反应过来似的，下意识地跟着弗瑞敬了个礼。

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯上校不动声色地看了弗瑞一眼，又将目光挪到这位看起来有点吊儿郎当的年轻人身上。

 

“这就是你说的那个家伙？”他开口道。

“正是他。”弗瑞回答。

 

罗杰斯上校盯着巴恩斯中士，上下打量了一番，最后把目光落在他大敞的领口。

 

不知道为什么，这道明明很正直的目光，却令巴基感觉到自己裸露在外的那片胸口略微有些发烫。

 

他还没来得及细想，却听到罗杰斯上校低沉地笑了一声，然后站起身来，缓缓走到了巴基面前。

 

巴基这才注意到，这个他原本想象中的“罗杰斯老头儿”竟然比自己的个子还高大，而且很显然，年龄并没有令他失去多少肌肉——甚至于，他几乎比巴基自己还要壮实一点。

 

这个发现令一贯无所畏惧的巴基顿时感受到了一股莫名的压力。

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯盯着巴基，却是对弗瑞说道：“真没想到，你们绿队也有今天，竟然会被一个毛头小子搅得天翻地覆。”

 

尼克·弗瑞中校在一旁尴尬地笑了笑。

 

海军特种作战研究大队，简称DEVGRU，又称为海豹六队。

 

与其他海豹突击队的分队所不同，海豹六队是一支特别的队伍，由美军联合特种作战司令部管辖，主要职责是海外的反恐行动，因此，这里只收编精英中的精英，可以称得上是全世界最为精锐的特种反恐部队也不为过。

 

海豹六队编制有自己的6个中队，分别以红、蓝、金、银、灰、黑六种颜色命名，其中红、蓝、金、银四支部队负责最为艰巨的前线作战，灰队负责载具输送，黑队则负责情报侦察。

 

而罗杰斯上校口中的绿队，则是海豹六队的新兵选拔训练部队，目前的负责人是拥有中校军衔的尼克·弗瑞。

 

此时此刻，史蒂夫·罗杰斯虽然表面不动声色，但其实内心中对眼前这个桀骜不驯的小伙子充满了好奇——身为新兵选拔部队的绿队，训练和管教一向严苛得会令最勇敢强壮的小伙子都恨不得哭天抹泪，天知道眼前这个巴恩斯中士是怎么做到不仅自己没哭，反而还差点把他们的总教官尼克·弗瑞气哭的？

 

简直是人才，罗杰斯心想。

 

于是，完全逾越了两人之间军衔与地位之间的遥远距离，抱着一丝逗弄的心态，罗杰斯向眼前这个小伙子友好地伸出了一只手。

 

“你好啊新兵，我是海军特种作战研究大队的总队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

 

巴基直愣愣地看着伸在他面前的那只右手。

 

按理说他不该握上去——对这样的上级，还是应该还以军礼才对吧？

 

但是……他巴恩斯中士是什么人？让他守规矩？那还是别扯淡了！

 

一股恶作剧的念头油然而生。

 

在弗瑞惊讶的目光下，巴基握上罗杰斯上校的手指，然后像是调情一般，轻轻、恶意地捏了捏。

 

果不其然，罗杰斯上校脸上的微笑凝固了一秒。

 

“你好啊长官。”巴基故意露出了一个甜蜜得过分的笑容，又舔了舔嘴唇说道，“我叫巴基·巴恩斯，本来嘛是绿队的新兵……当然，今天过后，我就不一定在哪里了。”

 

他说的没错，史蒂夫心想。

 

这样恶劣的、对上级毫无敬畏之心的新兵？也难怪弗瑞搞不定他！

 

按照惯例的话，这养不服从命令的毛头小子应该直接被开除掉才对！真是难为一向严苛的尼克·弗瑞竟然将他留到毕业了。

 

史蒂夫轻轻抽回手。

 

巴基眨眨眼睛，动作挺明显地擦了擦自己的裤线，像是在嫌弃长官放低身段的亲切握手，像是刚才他刻意的调情根本没有发生过似的。

 

“……这个臭小子！”史蒂夫心中暗暗骂道。

 

“他成绩如何？”史蒂夫转头去问弗瑞。

 

“所有项目都是优秀。”弗瑞无奈地答道，“不然我怎么可能把他留到最后？”

 

“优秀？不不，您简直是在打我的脸！”巴基扬起一边眉毛插话，“我明明是过于优秀了才对——罗杰斯上校，我只能拿到优秀，那是因为贵新兵训练队的成绩上限只有优秀。”

 

史蒂夫重新看向这个大大咧咧、桀骜不驯的年轻人。

 

“哦？你的意思是，你觉得你值得更好的？”

 

“我当然值得，长官。”

 

“那么你的意思是，你是绿队中最优秀的毕业生吗？”

 

“毋庸置疑，长官。”

 

“那好吧，就如你所愿。”史蒂夫返回办公桌前坐下，从抽屉里抽出一叠文件丢到桌上翻了翻，又从中抽出特别的一张。

 

那是巴恩斯中士在绿队的毕业成绩单——巴基·巴恩斯，中士军衔，出生于布鲁克林，成绩优异得耀眼。

 

左侧附着他的两寸照片——照片里的年轻人很漂亮，在纸面上自信又张扬地微笑着。

 

但这倒是并不如他本人更令人赏心悦目，史蒂夫暗自心想。

 

短暂地思考了一会儿，史蒂夫拿起钢笔，一边假意在巴基的资料上勾画了几笔，一边抬头说道，“正巧，皮尔斯中校两天前向我申请本届绿队最优秀的毕业生——要么，你就去跟着皮尔斯吧！”

 

果不其然，巴基顿时脸色大变。

 

弗瑞皱了皱眉，刚要说话，就看到罗杰斯上校悄悄冲他做了个手势。

 

毕竟是曾经合作多年的战友，弗瑞立刻会意，重新闭上嘴巴。

 

“不行！”巴基自己脱口而出，“我……我不想去黑队。”

 

罗杰斯看着他，玩味地抬起眉毛：“怎么，为什么不想去？黑队不仅会做侦察任务，有时候甚至会干点那种……那种无法宣之于众的黑活儿……总之，你懂的——你这样的刺头新兵我见多了，你不就是想找点刺激吗？黑队最适合你。”

 

巴基咬咬牙，攥拳说道：“可是皮尔斯不是要最优秀的吗？我可不是。”

 

“你不是？”

 

“我不是，好吧，我承认，其实我作弊了，我只是第二优秀，第一优秀的是布洛克·朗姆洛，不如让他去跟着皮尔斯鬼混吧……”巴基看起来甚至有点气急败坏了，说起话来已经口不择言。

 

“这是什么措辞？鬼混？”史蒂夫有点诧异地看了弗瑞一眼，又看回巴基脸上，“你对皮尔斯中校可是一点尊重都没有啊，我可以为此体罚你，你知道吗？”

 

“体罚我，甚至开除我都可以！”巴基大声回答，“但我不会去黑队的！没有人可以强迫我这么干！”

 

史蒂夫严肃地盯着巴基——这样公然的违抗军令，似乎自己无论如何都应该直接将他开除才对，反正他本来看起来也非常不服管教，怕是就算以后真正进入了海豹六队的任何一个队伍，都将会是一名很难领导的新人。

 

他不由得落下笔，几乎就要在这个年轻人的资料上画上一个叉。

 

弗瑞似乎看出了他的意图，有点紧张地开口道：“罗杰斯上校，巴恩斯中士他……”

 

“你先出去吧，弗瑞中校。”最终，史蒂夫丢下了钢笔，抬头说道，“我来和他单独聊聊。”

 

弗瑞看起来有点担心，但最终还是离开了，并为他们关好了办公室大门。

 

只剩下史蒂夫和巴基两个人了，巴基不由得咬咬牙，目光躲闪起来。

 

“弗瑞中校之所以没直接开除你而是把你交给了我来处置，归根结底是因为他爱才。”史蒂夫面无表情地教训眼前的年轻人，“但你也有点太过分了。”

 

巴基撇撇嘴，没有说话。

 

“我再给你最后一个机会——到底为什么不愿意去黑队？给我一个恰当的理由，我就考虑不开除你。”

 

沉默了许久，巴基才终于抬起了头。

 

“皮尔斯那个老东西……”他开口抱怨道。

 

“是皮尔斯中校！”史蒂夫严肃地指正他。

 

“那老东西是个同性恋！”像是忍耐许久终于彻底爆发出来一般，巴基勇敢地瞪着他的上级大声说道。

 

史蒂夫明显地愣了愣。

 

“他是同性恋？那我倒是不知道……”他微微皱了皱眉，“你歧视同性恋？”

 

“当然不！我自己……”

 

巴基忽然猛地闭上了嘴巴。

 

“嗯？”史蒂夫试图追问下去，他用目光催促这个新兵继续解释。

 

但巴基就像是下定了决心一般，再也不多说一个字。

 

史蒂夫一边盯着他的漂亮脸蛋，一边在脑子里分析着他暂时透露的只言片语。

 

虽然自从皮尔斯掌权黑队之后，黑队的名声越来越差，但他确实从来都没听说过皮尔斯是同性恋。

 

那么……眼前这个外形条件过于耀眼的年轻人是怎么知道的，似乎就不言而喻了。

 

史蒂夫不由得深深皱起眉毛——军营性骚扰，这可是一件大事。

 

但眼前，他还有别的事要处理。

 

“好吧。”他稍微妥协道，“那么你说吧，除去黑队，你想去谁的队伍？但是说实话，我不认为任何一个队伍的长官能够忍受得了你的作态，巴恩斯中士——恕我直言，你也太顽劣了点！海豹六队的任务都是在最危险的战场，你这样的新人是没有哪位长官敢带的！”

 

“怎么没有？”巴基重新抬起头，目光直直地迎向史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

 

“谁？”

 

“你！”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“什么？你要他？”

 

“是的，我已经拍板了。”看着一脸惊讶地尼克·弗瑞，史蒂夫慢悠悠说道。

 

“可是我一向以为，你绝不会收录一个这么忤逆的新兵……”

 

“是啊，我也这么以为。”史蒂夫摊摊手，“可是在他向我提出申请的那一刻，我发现自己并不想拒绝。”

 

“什么？巴恩斯中士自己主动申请的？”弗瑞更惊讶了，“那么他知道你亲自带的队伍的真正性质吗？”

 

“我猜，那小子根本就一无所知……他恐怕以为我会负责六队中某个颜色的突击队而已。”

 

“那你竟然会真的接纳他？”弗瑞不可思议地问道，“难道说，你对他很感兴趣？”

 

史蒂夫的目光看向天花板，思考了一两秒钟，然后微微一笑：“或许吧……那小子挺有趣，或许能为我的队伍注入新的活力。”

 

“他的确很有活力，只是有点太过了……”想起那个巴恩斯中士曾经在新兵训练营里做出的种种令人啼笑皆非的头疼事，弗瑞不由得抱怨起来。

 

“既然我要了他，那他就是我的人了，相信我可以管教好他，你可以放心。”史蒂夫看向弗瑞，笃定地说道。

 

“那么……巴恩斯中士提过的皮尔斯中校的事……”弗瑞欲言又止。

 

“这事不能操之过急，但我会处理。”史蒂夫打断了他，“安心地放手吧，弗瑞中校，巴恩斯已经是我的人了，我会对他负责的。”

 

弗瑞中校将巴基·巴恩斯的档案留给史蒂夫后就离开了。看得出来，虽仍然对这名性格格外恶劣成绩却格外优秀的新兵有一定的关怀，但当他将这个“军营小恶魔”的责任真正转交出去之后，神色明显轻松多了。

 

史蒂夫又一次翻阅起这叠不算厚的资料。

 

和成绩单上一模一样的两寸证件照，以及正面侧面背面的赤裸上半身的照片。

 

这副年轻的身体很迷人，肌肉也挺漂亮，但并没有达到完美——并不是自夸，但史蒂夫见过的最完美的肌肉，确实是年轻时候的自己。

 

“岁月催人老啊……”史蒂夫感慨着，不由自主捏了捏自己的肱二头肌。

 

还好，他的肌肉仍然还是很给他面子。摸着胳膊上那有力的凸起，史蒂夫安下心来，不由得又暗暗自嘲自己的不服老。

 

巴基·巴恩斯，身高181厘米，体重180磅，今年只有24岁。

 

这组数据如果放在美军的常规部队中大约还算可以，但若是与普通海豹突击队中的队员们相比？恐怕还要略低于平均数。

 

更不要提将他摆在DG（海豹六队简称）这群壮汉中的壮汉之间。

 

DG成员的一般身高都在185以上，肌肉壮得夸张。

 

就拿史蒂夫自己来说，188的身高加上长期保持的220磅健壮身材，令他站在比自己年轻二十多岁的巴基面前，仍然能带给这位年轻人足够多的压力——甚至于，如果光从巴基的体重指数来看，搞不好自己能挺轻松地就把他抱起来。

 

而且，在DG各项任务中表现最出彩的队员，年龄往往已经超过30岁。

 

巴恩斯中士，尽管他在各项体能测试中的成绩都优秀得令人乍舌，可他终究还是太嫩了点……从各方面来说都是。

 

他真的能在自己那支特别的队伍中胜任吗？这个叛逆的年轻人？

 

史蒂夫合上资料，小心翼翼锁进自己的队员档案专属收藏柜中。

 

“但愿把他吸收进来不是一个错误。”史蒂夫摇了摇头，暗自心想。

 

 

一大早，罗杰斯上校就军装笔挺地出现在了绿队（新兵训练队）的营房门口。

 

这引来了营房中其他士兵的侧目。

 

所有绿队的新兵们当然都听说过海豹六队总队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯上校的鼎鼎大名，但见过他的人却寥寥无几。

 

他并不经常出现在驻地，想来是因为任务繁多的缘故——怎么说呢，尽管年龄不小了，但国家仍然非常需要他。

 

此刻，罗杰斯上校站在新兵的营房门口，腰板仍然挺直，一头银发在阳光下闪耀，虽然面容和煦，却仍然给这栋只有毛头小子们驻扎的建筑物隐隐带来了巨大威压。

 

“帮我把巴恩斯中士叫出来，谢谢。”史蒂夫随手抓住一个新兵说道。

 

“上……上校！”那名新兵既有点害怕又受宠若惊，于是说起话来结结巴巴，“这恐怕……恐怕很难办到！对……对不起！”

 

“哦？为什么？”史蒂夫微微皱了皱眉。

 

“巴恩斯……我们……惹，惹不起！”新兵诚实地说道，“没，没人能叫他起床，除，除非他自己乐意起来。”

 

“他住哪间？带我进去。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地命令道。

 

巴基果然仍然在睡觉，他蜷缩着把整张脸都埋进了被子中，只有一头金棕色微微卷曲的短发留在了外面。

 

明明也24岁了，睡觉的模样看起来却仍然像个小男孩。

 

但史蒂夫可没心情跟这个“小男孩”耗着。

 

他毫不犹豫地一把掀开了被子。

 

巴基甚至眼睛都还没睁开，身体神经就已经本能地进入了反抗模式——他直接伸手向那个胆敢掀他被子的“敌人”发起了攻击……

 

这么凶？难怪没人敢叫他起床，史蒂夫心想。

 

但仅仅在一瞬间之后，史蒂夫已经一个擒拿手将他背面朝上按在了床上。

 

巴基终于睁开双眼并开始了剧烈挣扎——

 

“操你……”他愤怒地大声吼道，却在扭过脖子发现制服他的人正是史蒂夫·罗杰斯上校之后，猛地闭上了嘴巴。

 

史蒂夫冷哼了一声，不由自主地看向巴基被子之下仅仅只穿着的内裤——那上面竟然还印着美国队长的星盾图案。

 

24岁的人了，竟然还是个孩子心性。

 

而他自己24岁的时候？已经在战场上摸爬滚打忍饥挨饿，甚至还目睹过战友的死亡了。

 

“操我？你还太嫩，小男孩。”他讽刺道，然后松开了擒拿手。

 

巴基揉了揉自己的肩膀和胳膊，沉默地从床上爬了起来。

 

“给你十分钟，起床，洗漱，带上你所有东西跟我走。”

 

“去哪儿？”

 

“去你该去的地方。”

 

十分钟后，巴恩斯中士拎着一个并不大的包裹，紧紧跟在了罗杰斯上校后面飞快行走。

 

“这不是通往红队的路。”他忽然说道，“你不是说好收下我的吗？怎么，反悔了？想把我开除？”

 

史蒂夫猛地停下步伐转过身，这令一时没收住脚步的巴基一头撞了过去。

 

他赶紧收回身体，又倒退了几步，这才稳住。

 

“走路看路，不要毛毛躁躁地。”史蒂夫随口教训道，“另外，我既然承诺过收下你，就绝不会反悔，请不要随便质疑你的长官或者任何战友，巴恩斯中士——这对未来的战斗合作非常不利。”

 

巴基不服气地瞪着这个眼前这个“假装一本正经”的“老头儿”。

 

“别想唬我！这条路不仅不是通往你的红队的，甚至也不是通往蓝金银灰任何一个队伍的！你究竟想把我丢到哪里去？该不会是想把我送给皮尔斯那老东西吧？”

 

史蒂夫深深皱起了眉头。

 

“新兵，你在说什么胡话？”他斥责道。

 

“如果情况不对，我会逃跑的。”巴基仍然自顾自地说道，“我告诉你，老头儿，如果你们联合起来……”

 

“我的队伍并不是红队，尽管资料上是那么写的。”史蒂夫终于沉不住气了，他走过来，站到巴基面前，用身材优势镇压、俯视他，低声说道，“我真正领导的队伍，是不能公开的，就算同在一片驻地，那里也是别的DG成员无法轻易进入的禁区。新兵，你得记住，是你主动选择我的——既然你已经选择了我，首先，你就得学会百分之百的信任与服从！现在，闭上你的嘴巴，然后跟我走，别逼我真的开除你。”

 

说罢，他再次转身，大步流星地向前走去。

 

巴基不敢再多嘴，沉默地跟上了他。

 

他们一直走到了驻地最偏僻的角落，期间通过了至少三道有持枪警卫把守的安全门，就算是史蒂夫·罗杰斯也不能依靠刷脸通过那些关卡，在每一道门前，他都会刷卡。

 

巴基的好奇心越来越强，但史蒂夫一路上都没有再给他任何继续纠缠提问的机会。于是他只好强压下好奇，紧紧跟随他的长官前进。

 

终于，他们停在了一栋不大的建筑物前——这栋建筑物一点都不像军队建筑那样严肃枯燥，反而有点像是一栋漂亮的花园别墅，而且周围环境幽静，鸟语花香，若不是巴基确实是一路跟随罗杰斯上校从海豹六队的驻地走过来的，他简直不敢相信自己身处于一个军事禁区。。

 

巴基定睛一看，门口的牌子上甚至写着“欧欣那海洋度假酒店”，而在这个牌子旁边，伫立着一面雕刻了许多五角星的装饰石墙。

 

“到了。”史蒂夫开口说道。

 

“你他妈在逗我？”巴基脱口而出。

 

“装修成酒店只是为了伪装，欢迎来到咆哮突击队的秘密驻地。这里没有外人，只有最亲密的战友，和只能在咆哮突击队的战友之间流传的军事机密——另外，不准在我面前说脏话！巴恩斯中士！”

 

巴基目瞪口呆地望着史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

 

“咆哮突击队？”他疑惑道，“从没听说过！”

 

史蒂夫冲他微微一笑：“没听说过就对了。巴基·巴恩斯中士，你将会成为咆哮突击队的正式成员，你将会获得你的专属代号，将会跟随我们一起进行特训和执行机密任务，但如果你牺牲，你的名字将不会被记录下来——你只会化作那面石墙上的一颗星。”

 

“这不是CIA的套路吗？”巴基皱皱眉头，看向那面灰色石墙上的五角星，“你们其实是间谍吗？”

 

“噢，才不是呢。”史蒂夫冲他眨了眨眼睛，“我们做的事情，比那还要糟糕得多。”

 

巴基不说话了，他沉默地看向眼前这位满头银发却仍然精神抖擞的长官。

 

“怎么，害怕了？”史蒂夫抬了抬眉毛，说道，“那么我再给你最后一次机会——如果你不跟我进去，我立刻安排人送你离开海豹六队。如果跟我进去，你将会彻底成为我们中的一员，我们会吸收你，接纳你，对你全权负责。但从此以后，你必须服从我的任何一个命令，你的一切都将属于你的长官——也就是我——和你的国家，包括但不仅限于你的身体，你的灵魂，你的性命。怎么样，仔细考虑一下吧，小男孩，还愿意跟我进去吗？”

 

似乎是“小男孩”这个带有歧视的词组刺激到了巴基，他的目光中燃烧起不服输的熊熊烈火。

 

“为什么不呢？”巴基抬起头，勇敢地迎视他的长官史蒂夫·罗杰斯的目光，略带挑衅地轻轻一笑，“我这就跟你进去，老头儿！”


	3. Chapter 3

巴基本以为，他会在这栋“欧欣那海洋度假酒店”中看到庄严肃穆的装饰风格和军纪严明的未来队友们。

 

然而……

 

从外表看，它是一个“被伪装成度假酒店的”军事驻地没错，但从内部看……显然，它仍然伪装得很好。

 

“说真的，这里真的是军事禁区？”巴基跟着史蒂夫走在铺着地毯的走廊上，一路左顾右盼，终于忍不住说道，“老头儿，其实你是不是一直在利用职权谋取纳税人的钱过这腐败的生活？”

 

史蒂夫简直哭笑不得，但他并没有因此而停下脚步教训巴基。他一路径直走到了一间隔着墙听起来仍然十分喧哗的房间门口，然后轻轻推开了门。

 

“队长回来了！”一个声音响起。

 

其实在这样一片喧嚣声中，这个音量应该并不明显才对。

 

但几乎就只在一瞬间，房间内的几名刚刚还站没站相坐没坐相、各自东倒西歪在沙发上、吧台前、甚至钢琴架上的大兵，立刻丢下手中所有娱乐活动，整齐划一地立定站好。

 

巴基不由得有些惊讶——既是为了这件“起居室”中酒吧一般张扬放肆的布局和如此惬意的休假生活，也是为了这些大兵惊人的集合速度。

 

“不必紧张，暂时没有任务下达。”史蒂夫面带微笑地做了个安抚的手势，然后侧身指向身边的年轻人，“只是今天，咆哮突击队迎来了一个新的伙伴——巴基·巴恩斯中士！”

 

咆哮突击队非常特别，已经几年不曾纳新了，上一个进队的山姆·威尔逊都已经是三年前的事情了。因此，一刹那间，几双瞳色各异的眼睛齐刷刷看向史蒂夫身旁的巴基。

 

巴基也同样在肆无忌惮地挨个打量着他们，丝毫不收敛的目光不甚礼貌。

 

一般来说，海豹突击队的各个小分队会以12人为一组进行行动，但史蒂夫·罗杰斯的“咆哮突击队”却是连他自己算在内也只有7个人——当然，现在又加上了巴基，但那也不过只有区区8个人而已。

 

本来在这种时候，被长官如此隆重地引荐给未来的队友，新兵通常应该会赶紧主动自我介绍才对。

 

但巴恩斯中士显然什么都没打算做。他就那样沉默地用他那双浅绿色的大眼睛盯着众人，像是只要知道他一个名字就足以，多说一个字母都是浪费一般。

 

而他未来的同伴们显然从来都没见过这么忤逆的新兵，不由得一个个面面相觑。

 

史蒂夫忍不住低头看了一眼巴基。

 

唉，这个不懂规矩的臭小子！他暗暗在心中叹了一口气。

 

“巴恩斯中士？为你的未来战友们介绍一下你自己！”他清了清嗓子，将手放到巴基的腰部，轻轻向前推了一把。

 

谁知，他的手刚刚贴到巴基的腰带，这小子就如同一只炸毛的猫一般跳了起来。

 

“别随便碰我！”他怒吼一声，丢下行囊，动作夸张地闪到了一边，转过身来气冲冲地看向他的长官。

 

史蒂夫顿时面色一沉。

 

那六名人高马大的老队员见到史蒂夫这种神色，大气都不敢出，刚刚还欢乐一片的起居室瞬间陷入了令人尴尬的沉默之中。

 

但只在一瞬间，巴基就意识到了自己的反应过度。

 

他知道，自己刚才突如其来的表现，看起来太像是患有躁郁症之类的心理障碍性疾病了——但患有这种疾病的人是不可以进入海豹突击队的，更何谈能够加入罗杰斯上校手下这种国家机密性质的小分队？

 

巴基有些懊恼地低下了头，攥紧双拳，咬住下唇，目光在地毯上游移不定。

他想，他是应该主动开口认错的。

 

但他的牙齿不允许。

 

他的虎牙都快将嘴唇咬破了，可他就是不肯从嗓子眼里发出一丁点悔过的声音。

 

他知道，罗杰斯上校一直在看他，观察他。

 

那道带着审视的灼热目光，以及其他6名咆哮突击队正式成员的探究目光此刻一同落在了他身上，而这一切令他更加不自在了。

 

像是有千万重的压力具象成钢铁墙壁从四面八方向他挤压过来一般，巴基忽然觉得自己心跳过速，连呼吸都困难了起来。

 

他的头眩晕起来，眼前一阵阵发黑，几乎快要站不住了——甚至，他的眼圈恐怕都已经红了起来。

 

“该死的，我还是会被这老头儿开除的吧……”巴基乱七八糟地心想，“什么样的长官能够容忍我这样的人？”

 

但紧接着，一只温暖的大手，沉甸甸地落在了他的肩膀上。

 

巴基不由得愣了愣——但这一次，他没有再反应过度地躲开。

 

“跟我走吧。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯沉稳的声音传到他的耳朵里，“我带你去房间安置。”

 

一步步在前方带路迈向二楼的台阶时，史蒂夫其实不知道自己为什么会如此纵容巴恩斯中士——要知道，但凡换做是其他任何一个患有躁郁症却向上级隐瞒自身精神状况的大兵，他大约都会毫不犹豫地立刻开除并追究责任。

 

但这个巴恩斯中士……就在刚刚他发作后的几秒钟之内，他忽然就从一只前一秒还张牙舞爪的野猫，瞬间转化为了一条倔强的小可怜虫。

 

尽管不愿意承认这一点，但史蒂夫知道，在那一刻，当他看到这个姓巴恩斯的年轻人咬着嘴唇倔强地站在地毯上不知所措时，他忽然就……心软了。

 

心软——天知道，这种心情他已经多少年没有经历过了？

 

此刻正紧紧跟着他沉默上楼的巴基·巴恩斯中士，从见到他的第一面起，史蒂夫就感知到了他的特别——顽劣无礼和楚楚可怜这两种毫不相干的气质匪夷所思地在巴恩斯身上完美融合，这简直令人抓狂！

 

他总是能令史蒂夫的情绪颠三倒四的交错——仿佛前一秒还在恼火至极地心想，该死的，我真该把这臭小子一脚踹出去，但后一秒，他就会不仅想摸着那颗棕色脑袋好好安抚一下，甚至想往他嘴里塞块糖。

 

他在内心中长长叹了一口气，然后推开二楼走廊尽头的房门，转身对这只可怜兮兮的野猫说道，“到了，进去吧。”

 

巴基沉默不语地拎着行李走了进去。

 

房间不算小，但整体风格终于体现出了军人的做派——整洁大气，布局非常简单，两张单人床被一张书桌隔开，对面是储物柜和大衣衣架，侧手自带一间小小的浴室。

 

巴基的目光在衣架上定了定，然后，他拎着行李原样退出了房间。

 

“我不住这里。”他低声说道。

 

“别得寸进尺，小子！”史蒂夫试图压抑住自己猛然窜起的怒火，“之前在外面答应过我什么来着？你的身体、灵魂乃至性命已经统统属于我了！而现在，你竟然连你长官最基本的命令都不能服从？”

 

巴基脸上立刻又出现了那种搅得史蒂夫心神不宁的、既倔强又委屈的神色。

 

“别再对我摆出那副模样装可怜！”史蒂夫忽然就有点忍无可忍了，而这句脱口而出的话与其说是在吼巴基，倒不如说是在吼他自己。

 

若在平时，他的脾气大约不会有这么差。但今天，仅仅就从起居室一路走来的短短几分钟之内，他已经被自己对巴恩斯中士本不该产生的心软折磨够了——对一名手下不服从命令的士兵心软和纵容？这明明是身为一名合格长官的大忌！

 

巴基脸上瞬间浮现出诧异之色：“装可怜？我没有……”

 

“够了！闭嘴！”史蒂夫有点暴躁地说道，然后重新指向房间内，“给我滚进去，把你的东西安置好！你必须住在这里，不容反驳，我对你已经够能容忍的了！”

 

“可这是你的房间！”巴基不甘示弱地大声说道，“我不想和你住一间！”

 

“你怎么知道是我的房间？”

 

“我看到你的制服外套了！就挂在门口的衣架上！”巴基恼怒地说道，“抓箭矢的海鹰，这么特别的肩章图案，别告诉我你这栋‘豪华度假酒店’里还有另外一个上校？”

 

“很好，真难得发现了你的一个优点——观察入微。”史蒂夫略带讽刺地说道，“但很遗憾，别的房间都住满了，咆哮突击队通通是两人间，你要么接受条件做我的室友，要么立刻滚蛋！”

 

巴基不说话了，但他仍然立在史蒂夫的房间门口不肯进去。他皱眉低着头，像是在做什么艰难的决定一般。

 

史蒂夫斟酌了一会儿，忽然一声冷哼：“天哪，巴恩斯，你不会是以为，我会利用职务之便对你做点什么吧？”

 

巴基猛地抬起了头。

 

惊愕与羞辱之色浮现在他浅色的瞳孔中，他不顾一切地吼道：“我没有这样想！”

 

“那最好。”史蒂夫不再理他，率先走进房间，粗暴地拉开书桌前的凳子，一屁股坐下。

 

他双手抱怀，低沉严肃地看着门外的巴恩斯中士说道：“现在，我以你长官的身份命令你！进来！”

 

巴基走了进来，却并不是听话顺从的姿态——像是为了发泄史蒂夫对他的羞辱，他将行李重重甩到了那张闲置的床上，发出一声巨响。

 

这一次，史蒂夫非但没有生气，反而是有点好笑地看着他。

 

对这样脾气坏又自负的叛逆小子，激将法果然百发百中，显然就连眼前这个脾气古怪的小恶魔也不能免俗。

 

“听话就好，小男孩，你最好识趣点——其实我不常住在这里，更不可能对你产生什么奇怪的兴趣，而你对我，只能有绝对的服从与信任。”

 

又是“小男孩”！巴基再一次被激怒了——天知道他多么讨厌这个轻蔑的称呼！

 

“当然，我当然相信我的长官了。”他故意将目光飞快划过史蒂夫的腰腿之间，然后迎视着史蒂夫，露出恶劣的笑容，“说不准你这老头儿早就已经没有那个功能了呢，我有什么好怕的？”

 

可惜的是，姜还是老的辣，他的长官看起来并没有被他的反激将法所激怒半分。

 

看着他挑衅的模样，史蒂夫只是淡定地回答：“我还有没有某个功能，就不劳你小子操心了。现在，我要去处理公务了，今天是假期没有训练项目，你放好东西就自便吧，至于什么能做什么不能做——自己下楼去咨询你的队友们去。”

 

说罢，他最后扫了巴基一眼，站起来径直出了房间。

 

 

接下来的一整天，史蒂夫都在海豹六队的办公大楼中渡过。

 

今天，他看那些本就烦人的公务文件更加心浮气躁，甚至于尼克·弗瑞来找他交接文件时，敲了三次门他才听到。

 

“你怎么了？”弗瑞一眼就看出史蒂夫的状态不对，开玩笑道，“不会是被巴恩斯那个小恶魔气得吧？”

 

史蒂夫讪笑一声，轻轻摇摇头：“你自己带出来的臭小子，如今倒好意思嘲笑起我来了？信不信我把他退给你？”

 

“那可不行！”尼克·弗瑞装出大惊失色状，“好不容易丢出去的，我可再也不想管教那小子了！”

 

又胡扯了几句，弗瑞正准备告辞，脚都踏出罗杰斯上校的办公室大门一半了，忽然又被叫住。

 

“等等！问你个事。”

 

“怎么？”尼克·弗瑞收回脚步。

 

“那个巴基……我是说巴恩斯中士，你知道他曾经经历过什么特别的事吗？”

 

“说实话，不太清楚。”弗瑞犹疑地答道，“怎么了，不会吧？他才刚去你那儿就给你闯祸了？”

 

“那倒还没有……”史蒂夫沉吟着，“只是我觉得他可能……偶尔会有点反应过激的情况。”

 

弗瑞仔细地想了想，才回答道：“在新兵营的时候，那小子虽然脾气又凶又怪，但真正相处起来倒是并不招人讨厌。唉，他是孤儿嘛，缺乏安全感倒也正常。”

 

史蒂夫微微一愣：“原来如此。”

 

 

这一天，史蒂夫又工作到很晚。

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯没有家庭，他的办公室隔间中就放着行军床，通常情况下，如果耗到这个时间，他会选择就在行军床上凑合一宿。

 

但今天，他格外想回去咆哮突击队的地盘。

 

迎着夜色，史蒂夫匆匆赶到“欧欣那海洋度假酒店”门口，刚走进院子就皱起了眉毛。

 

他手下的大兵们平时就算再自由放纵，也保持着良好的作息，因此这个时间段，酒店中早应该是一片漆黑了。但今天不同，二楼最右边的那个房间竟然还亮着台灯昏黄的光。

 

而那正是他自己的房间。

 

巴恩斯这臭小子，这个点还不睡觉？难怪白天会赖床！这个鬼样子到底是怎么混进海豹六队的新兵营的？

 

带着这份愠怒，史蒂夫摸着黑匆匆上楼，准备了一肚子话想要好好说教一番。

 

谁知刚一推开门，他就愣住了。

 

巴基早就睡下了，而那盏昏黄的台灯，显然是为史蒂夫留的。

 

“我明明跟他说过我不常回来……”史蒂夫暗暗心想。

 

他忍不住看向床上的巴基——这个在白天里张牙舞爪的年轻人，此时此刻却如同早上被史蒂夫强行叫醒时一样，小猫一般安静地蜷缩在被子里，整个被子盖过了头顶，仿佛那是他的一层坚不可摧的结界。

 

“他是孤儿嘛，缺乏安全感倒也正常。”

 

史蒂夫立刻想起弗瑞下午跟他说过的这句话。

 

蒙着头睡觉对呼吸道和大脑都非常不好，但这并不应该是史蒂夫身为一个长官，在此刻多管闲事的理由。

 

可鬼使神差的，史蒂夫伸出手去，轻轻将那层被子从巴基脸上一点点扯开。

 

巴基睡着的神色并不像史蒂夫想象那样乖巧安详。

 

他紧紧闭着眼睛，眉头高皱，睫毛微颤，眼珠子在眼皮下方紧张地转动，一看就是在忍受着噩梦的折磨。

 

一股从未有过的异样情愫隐秘地涌上心头，柔软中泛起酸涩的同情。

 

明知道吵醒一只对自己保护过度的野猫会有怎样的后果，但史蒂夫仍然忍不住轻轻拍了拍巴基的脸。

 

“Hey！你醒醒！”

 


	4. Chapter 4

蜷缩在被子里的小野猫被惊醒，睁开眼睛的同时，本能地龇牙咧嘴冲史蒂夫亮出爪子。

 

史蒂夫早有准备，却只招架了一招，两个人的动作就一起停了下来。

 

因为这栋建筑的警报器在响。

 

刺耳的“乌拉乌拉”声令巴基彻底清醒过来，他震惊地看着正压着他胳膊的史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫看了他一眼，然后松开他，直起腰板，轻轻叹了一口气：“这是突发任务的报警，我得下楼去集结队伍了。”

 

说罢，他转身就走。

 

才走出一步，手腕就被抓住了。

 

史蒂夫诧异地回头看向巴基。

 

巴基像是意识到了什么，仿佛被烫到一样松开了史蒂夫的手腕，但眼睛仍然亮晶晶地看着他，问道：“那么我呢？”

 

史蒂夫微微皱眉：“你刚来，还一次训练都没经历过，你不够了解我们的作战模式，我不允许你参与这次任务。”

 

他将巴基一个人留在房间中，匆匆下了楼。

 

楼下的大厅中的情况一如史蒂夫所料，六名队员已经背好行军囊，训练有素地一字排开，静静等待着他们的长官史蒂夫·罗杰斯上校。而在他们身边，站着一名表情严肃、英气十足的美丽女士。

 

“又出什么事了，佩吉？”史蒂夫开门见山地问道，“什么任务这么急？”

 

“罗杰斯上校，你一如既往地不会和女士交往，连多寒暄一句也欠奉。”佩吉·卡特女士对他微微一笑。

 

佩吉是罗杰斯上校的上线，他们的任务一向涉及军事机密和国家机密，并不方便直接通过电子通讯传达，所以一般都是由她来亲自传递。

 

佩吉交给他一张手书的情报卡，然后双手抱胸说道：“这次有点危险，可别死在苏丹。”

 

“苏丹？”史蒂夫有点惊讶，略一抬眉毛，但很快神色又恢复如常，“哪次不危险？我们咆哮突击队又哪次怕过死？”

 

佩吉挥了挥手：“还是这么又冷又硬——好吧，你和你的队伍还有半小时的准备时间。”

 

史蒂夫抬手看了一眼手表，转身对他的六名队员说道：“10分钟之内在直升机上坐好，检查人员与装备，20分钟之内出发！”

 

“是！”

 

夜色中，六个人背着沉重的包裹，排成一列向海豹六队的军用机场跑去。

 

他们拥有一个专用的直升机停机坪，离这个“欧欣那海洋度假酒店”不远，就在酒店后方的林中空地——而一架专属于“咆哮突击队”的黑鹰直升机已经停在那里，随时准备好为这支特别的小队提供飞行服务。

 

分工非常明确，与以往一样，杜根和蒙特钻进了驾驶舱，而其余人迅速地在机舱中找好了自己的座位并系上了安全带，耐心地等待史蒂夫·罗杰斯最后进来。

 

通常情况下，史蒂夫会和佩吉继续交流一些该次秘密任务的细节问题，一般需要十分钟左右才会上飞机，可这一次，仅仅过了三分钟，就有一个黑影钻进了机舱。

 

众人定睛一看，却并不是罗杰斯上校。

 

“嘿？”机舱中的四个人同时惊愕地看向他，“你怎么跟来了，新兵？”

 

巴基看起来并不想搭理任何人，他随便看了看，然后猫腰坐在了山姆身边，并将自己的安全带扣好。

 

“听着，你得滚下去。”山姆·威尔逊冲他毫不客气地说道，“没有罗杰斯上校的命令，你不能呆在这儿！”

 

巴基只是随便瞄了他一眼，然后掏出一副耳机带上，又当着山姆的面将自己的Ipod音量调至最大。

 

山姆气疯了，猛地扯开安全带，侧过身来瞪着巴基，看起来像是想要揍他一顿。

 

巴基就像没看见他的同伴已经怒不可遏一样，他索性将两条长腿伸展开开，双手插兜闭上了眼睛，脚尖还故意跟着他耳机里音乐的节奏一点一点地打着节拍。

 

从头到脚哪里都不像一名特种部队新兵应有的样子，反倒跟个不靠谱的摇滚青年似的。

 

“你……”山姆站了起来，正准备好好教训他一顿，又一个人钻进了机舱。

 

这次，是罗杰斯上校本人。

 

“怎么回事？”史蒂夫开口问向莫名其妙站起来的山姆·威尔逊，但他立马就明白了这是怎么回事——他看到了机舱中那位多出来的不速之客。

 

他对山姆做了一个安抚的手势，并指了指对面的一个座位。

 

山姆咬咬牙，坐了过去。

 

史蒂夫坐到了巴基身边——也就是山姆原本的位置——然后盯着巴基那张油盐不进的脸看了一会儿，忽然猛地将他的耳机摘了下来。

 

巴基像是一直在等待这一刻般皱起眉头二话不说挥拳就打。

 

“看清楚我是谁！”史蒂夫现在已经太了解他一言不合就出手的习性了，早已做好了准备，电光火石之间就精准地扣住了他的手腕，威严地说道，“袭击长官可是重罪！当然，跟踪你的同事试图去接触一个你本不该参与的秘密任务也是重罪！”

 

被制住的巴基愣了楞，转瞬间恢复倔强神色，对史蒂夫咬牙道：“带我去！”

 

“凭什么？”史蒂夫挑眉问道，“你看，你甚至连我都打不过。”

 

“开什么玩笑，老头儿？我怎么可能打不过你——我根本就没有出全力！”像是为了证明自己一样，巴基稍一用力，就用巧劲挣脱了史蒂夫的钳制，然后揉了揉自己的手腕说道，“我已经是‘咆哮突击队’的一员了，我有权利参与这次任务！”

 

史蒂夫冷哼一声：“可我还并没有检验你究竟够不够格。”

 

“但你已经接受我了！”巴基一点点激动起来，于是声音稍大，有点急躁地说道，“你早就说过你已经要我了！”

 

“但你向来不听命令——甚至包括这个不允许你参与本次行动的命令！”史蒂夫严肃地说道，“我不需要一个不能听从指挥的士兵，那很有可能会令我的整个队伍都功亏一篑！在我还没有调教好你之前，我希望你哪儿也别去，就在部队里继续接受训练，直到我满意为止！”

 

“我会听你的！我保证！只要你同意我跟你们一起去，我什么都听你的！”巴基忽然双手抓住了史蒂夫的胳膊乞求道。

 

他的眼睛睁大了，一贯倔强的眼神消失了，此刻的神情看起来，倒像是一只正在摇尾乞怜的小狗一样。

 

隐约之间，史蒂夫觉得，被巴基的双手触碰到的地方，逐渐开始滚烫起来。

 

但史蒂夫仍然面不改色地看着巴基，胳膊稍许挪动了一下，却并没有甩开那双死死抓住他的手。

 

“疫苗都打过了？”沉吟片刻，史蒂夫忽然问道。

 

巴基眼中闪过一丝喜色：“当然，绿队早就组织接种过去西非所需要的疫苗了。”

 

史蒂夫又问道：“那你究竟知不知道，西非的任务有多危险？不仅仅是任务本身，那里的生存环境也……”

 

“我知道，但我不怕！”巴基打断他的长官说道，“如果我怕死，我就不会跟在你们后面上这架直升机！”

 

“出发后，一旦你再有不听指挥的情况，我可以直接开枪毙了你。”

 

“我知道。”

 

史蒂夫叹了口气，问了巴基最后一个问题：“那你的遗书写了吗？”

 

“遗书？”巴基有点愕然地看着他，抓住史蒂夫的双手不由得松了松。

 

“那么，从现在开始，你有十多个小时可以用来构思你的遗书内容。”史蒂夫顺势收回胳膊，并将自己的安全带扣好，然后抽出对讲机，对驾驶舱内的两名队员命令道：“出发吧。”

 

随着四旋翼的巨大噪音，黑鹰在夜色中缓缓腾空而起。

 

黑鹰载着总共八名咆哮突击队成员飞到最近的军用机场，一架波音C-17环球霸王军用运输机已经在停机坪上等待多时，巴基跟着其余七名成员走了进去。由于本可以承载100多人的机舱内，本次运输只装载了咆哮突击队的8个人，因此整个机舱显得空空荡荡。

 

咆哮突击队的其他成员看起来对这种情况早已司空见惯了，他们很快便找到了合适的地方安置好了自己。史蒂夫则是一上飞机就开始检查机舱内预留的饮水、食物、药品和装备，然后通过对讲机与驾驶舱的机组成员联络起来。

 

巴基观察了一下巨大的机舱，坐到了机尾的角落中。

 

“嘿，来点这个吗？”杜根从另几名队员的扎堆聊天中走了出来，拎着一袋食物坐到了巴基身边，并朝他递过来一块压缩饼干。

 

“不……我不需要。谢谢。”巴基冲他摆摆手，并不动声色地朝旁边挪了挪。

 

杜根浑然没有发觉巴基对人类亲密行为的刻意逃避，他又拿出了一袋干面包片，善意地递给巴基：“那么来点这个？你要知道，很有可能你的最后一顿饱饭，就是这些飞机上的零食了。”

 

巴基皱了皱眉，刚要再次拒绝，史蒂夫已经放下了对讲机走了过来。

 

“杜根，去找乐子吧，把这混小子交给我就好。”他拍了拍杜根的肩膀说道。

 

“是，长官！”杜根乐呵呵地冲史蒂夫敬了个礼，但并不是在军营中那般严肃的了，看起来更像是在开玩笑。

 

巴基不动声色地观察着史蒂夫和杜根的互动，目光又追随着杜根的背影，看到他大大咧咧在山姆他们附近附近坐下，几个人又一起说笑起来。

 

“投入作战前最后的自由娱乐时光。”史蒂夫在他身边坐下，并解释道，“除了喝酒，我允许他们想做什么都可以。”

 

他的声音出人意料的温柔，一下子把巴基的心思从观察其他几名队员的玩乐中拉了回来。

 

“不需要军纪了？”他将心中的疑惑脱口而出。

 

“从现在开始一直到到达目的地之前，我们这个队伍就人人平等了，并不需要纪律。毕竟飞机上很安全，而且纵使不安全——比如被导弹击中了之类的——那你也什么都做不了，除了等死。”史蒂夫平静地回答他，然后自顾自地打开杜根留下的压缩饼干，一边咀嚼一边说道，“更何况，你小子什么时候遵守过军纪？”

 

巴基的目光微微下垂，牵起了一丝唇角，又飞快地将这个难得的笑容收了回去。

 

史蒂夫敏锐地觉察到了这一点，于是冲他眨了眨眼睛，说道：“其实你只是不爱吃饼干和面包，是吗？”

 

巴基猛地抬头看向他：“你怎么知道？”

 

史蒂夫从兜里掏出几块牛奶巧克力，塞进巴基手中，然后看着他的眼神明亮起来。

 

“你怎么知道的？”巴基摩挲着巧克力的包装纸问道，“我是爱吃甜食没错——像压缩饼干那种干巴巴、没滋没味的东西，我真是一口都不想多吃了。”

 

“我只是瞎猜的。”史蒂夫微笑着看向巴基，“但是你得知道，干咱们这行，很容易身临绝境，到时候别说干面包片了，可能为了活下去，就连书皮和虫子也得吃——我可不是吓唬你。”

 

“当然，我早有心理准备。”巴基剥开五颜六色的巧克力糖纸，将一枚巧克力塞进嘴中。

 

他没有咀嚼，而是任由巧克力在他温暖湿润的舌头上化开，美好的滋味逐渐盈满整个口腔。

 

“为了活命，我什么都吃过。”等巧克力化成的粘稠浆液全部被吞进肚子后，巴基才开口说道，“只是现在既然有更好的食物，我就不想委屈自己吃那些干巴巴的东西。”

 

“那你可以直说。”史蒂夫盯着他，“你可以不要去拒绝杜根，或者说，你可以不用去拒绝任何一个真心对你释放好意的人——你明明大可以对杜根说，‘我不爱吃面包干，不过谢谢你，可以帮我拿一枚巧克力糖或者乳酪棒吗？’我相信以杜根友好的性格，他会很高兴地去帮你拿的。”

 

听出了史蒂夫话中的指责之意，刚刚被牛奶巧克力的甜蜜滋味所融化的外壳仿佛在一瞬间又重新筑建起来——巴基缩回那层看不到的空气壳中，皱眉说道：“可你并不知道谁对你是真心实意，谁又只是在引诱你，欺骗你，其实另有目的。”

 

史蒂夫哼笑一声，然后微微摇了摇头，不再说话。

 

正在这时，机舱内响起驾驶舱传来的广播：“飞机即将起飞，请系好安全带。”

 

杜根等人一边仍然说说笑笑着，一边随便找了个位置坐下。

 

他们几个人仍然坐得很近，看起来感情很好。

 

巴基和史蒂夫一起坐在最后一排，飞机已经开始在跑道上滑行，越来越快，越快越快。

 

巴基静静看着那几个仍然在讲笑话的大兵，仿佛他们热火朝天的快乐令自己与整个机舱格格不入。

 

一瞬间，孤独感油然而生——但这不算什么，巴基早已习惯这种感觉。

 

“那么我呢？”史蒂夫忽然问道。

 

巴基猛地侧过头去，看向坐在他身边的长官：“你说什么？”

 

“我说，你信任我吗？”史蒂夫用他那双蔚蓝色的眼睛诚挚地看着他问道，“你认为我对你好，是否也是在引诱你，欺骗你，并不是真心实意，其实另有目的？”

 

或许是因为他长官的这双蓝眼睛太过于漂亮了，巴基检测到自己的心跳速度不太正常。

 

“你是我的长官，那并不一样。”他说道，并匆忙地从史蒂夫脸上收回自己的目光，“但我同样不会轻易接受你的好意，你就不要再费心思……”

 

与此同时，伴随着巨大的轰鸣声，C-17环球霸王腾空而起。

 

轻微的耳鸣令巴基开始做吞咽动作来缓解不适，于是周围的喧嚣声离他忽近忽远，一会儿像是真实，一会儿又像是幻觉。

 

在这种环境中，明明史蒂夫的问题声音不大，却仍然令巴基听得无比清晰——

 

“你不会轻易接受我的好意？”他听到他的长官轻笑了一声，“那为什么如此轻易就吃掉了我拿给你的巧克力，巴恩斯中士？”


	5. Chapter 5

飞机即将抵达目的地时，史蒂夫叫醒了咆哮突击队的全体成员。在二十分钟的盘旋下降和轨道滑行后，环球霸王庞大的身躯逐渐停稳在这片荒芜的临时军用机场上。

 

不一会儿，机舱内的空调关闭，后舱门打开，喀土穆市郊四十度高温的热浪滚滚而来。

 

队员们纷纷开始熟练地收拾起装备和行囊，大家显然都很清楚在这样的条件下，哪些东西是必需品，而哪些又是必须舍弃的“奢侈品”。

 

看着巴基不情不愿地将他口中那些“干巴巴没滋没味”的干面包片和压缩饼干塞进了自己的背包里，史蒂夫不由得有点想笑。

 

“你遗书写好了吗？”他不由得开口问道。

 

“什么？”

 

“出发前我就告诉你了，你有十几个小时时间可以构思遗书内容，现在，告诉我吧，我会将你的遗书录入咱们突击队的专属系统中，一旦你牺牲，你的遗书将会被保留下来，根据你生前的意愿发送给你想要告知的人。”

 

“原来是这样啊……”巴基不由得挑了挑眉，他站在原地，思考了大约几秒钟，然后抬起头来冲史蒂夫浅浅地一笑，“太好了，那就不用写这婆婆妈妈的东西了——正好我很讨厌写作文。”

 

说罢，他转身就想走。

 

“嘿，小子！对待你自己的生命，请你认真点！”史蒂夫一把拽住他的胳膊，将他整个人扯得转了180度直面自己严肃的脸，“难道你以为我在开玩笑吗？你至今仍然不明白这份工作的危险性吗？”

 

“我他妈的没遗言可留！”巴基一把甩开史蒂夫的手，低声吼道，“我没父母没亲戚没朋友！你让我写这劳什子的遗书留给谁看？要不这样吧，既然你对我的生命这么认真——我还欠着弗瑞十美金的烟钱，万一我死了，你就替我还了吧！”

 

他没有再给史蒂夫任何啰嗦的机会，径直走下飞机，与其他已经自觉列好队的咆哮突击队成员站到了一起。

 

史蒂夫独自一人留在飞机上，将任务卡反复看了几遍，然后撕碎了。

 

此时已是傍晚，夕阳红彤彤的挂在队员们身后的地平线上，因为苏丹可怕的气温，此刻全副武装着的队员们一个个都满脸是汗。

 

史蒂夫走下飞机，开始交代任务。

 

“这里是喀土穆郊区，目标地点是向南走10公里的制药工厂，据可靠消息称有组织在工厂中研制埃博拉变种病毒并已经获得成功，我们的任务目标是夺取病毒试剂安全带回国内。由于附近荒无人烟，并不适合目标明显的团体作战，咆哮突击队将与以往一样两人为一组向目的地急行军，并在夜色掩护下潜入工厂夺取试剂。记住，我们的飞机只能等待8小时！也就是说……”史蒂夫低头看了一眼表，此时是傍晚6点多不到7点，他抬头继续说道，“凌晨两点之前，必须回来集合！那么按照步行速度，必须有任意一组在最晚凌晨1点之前取得病毒试剂！”

 

“等等，我有疑问！”巴基忽然开口说道。

 

史蒂夫平静地看向他：“新兵，开口对长官说话之前，你并没有打报告。”

 

“如果1点的时候没有人能取得试剂呢？”巴基自顾自地说道，“那我们是该继续试图完成任务呢，还是放弃任务，就此撤回？”

 

史蒂夫扫了他一眼，没有继续纠缠他不打报告的问题，轻描淡写地说道：“没有这个如果，只能成功不能失败！现在，按照以往的分组，抓紧时间开始行动吧！原地解散！”

 

其他六名咆哮突击队成员看起来对这个任务毫无异意，他们默契地找到自己一贯的搭档，然后两人一组互相商量着转身就散开了。

 

于是，现场很快就只剩下巴基一个人傻愣愣地站在夕阳的光线下了。

 

“搞什么？”他摊摊手，“你没给我配组员？我以为你至少应该把我塞进哪对couple里吧？虽然我也并不是那么想要三人行，但是……”

 

“显而易见，这里只剩下你我了——所以你得和我一组。”史蒂夫理所当然地说道，“有什么问题吗？”

 

“问题大了！”巴基有点恼火地口不择言，“和你一组是什么情况？你这么大岁数了竟然也要亲自出任务？急行军一小时然后潜入那个该死的工厂去干体力活？拜托！我从小到大，无论是打架斗殴的时候还是打不过逃跑的时候，从来没有过带着爸爸的习惯——好吧，其实我压根就没有过爸爸——但我可没功夫照顾你，老头儿！”

 

史蒂夫盯着眼前这个张狂自大的年轻人，简直被他气得哭笑不得。

 

最终，他还是说服自己，不要和这只浑身带刺的野猫计较。

 

“总之你已经摊上我了，亲爱的巴恩斯中士，很可惜这是一道军令，你是没法违抗的。”他走上前去，用力拍了拍巴基的肩膀，说道，“快出发吧，我们已经比别的小组迟了。”

 

“我可不会等你，你千万不要拖后腿，老头儿！”巴基愤怒地转身就走得飞快，直到走出了十来步时，才听到罗杰斯上校在身后喊了他一声。

 

“嘿？你去哪儿，傻小子？”他一派轻松地说道，“你走错方向了。”

 

巴基尴尬地定在了原地。

 

几秒钟后，他背对史蒂夫说道：“我没有！我只是想去方便一下！”

 

“这里又没别人。”史蒂夫又说，“为了节省时间，你就原地解决吧。”

 

巴基咬咬牙，转身走了回来。

 

他倔强地将目光向侧面扫去，故意不去迎视史蒂夫戏谑的眼神。

 

“怎么？不好意思当着长官的面脱裤子？”

 

“我忽然不想方便了。”

 

“真的？憋尿可不利于男人的生理健康，有可能会导致性功能障碍，小子，我以为你再幼稚也该知道这种事……”

 

“噢！快闭嘴吧老头儿！”巴基烦躁地打断了长官的话，“我说没事就没事了！不需要你操心我的性功能！”

 

史蒂夫嗤笑一声：“那我们走吧。”

 

随着两个人的急行军，天色逐渐黯淡下去。

 

苏丹很穷，就算是身为首善之都的喀土穆，晚上的市内也经常供电不足，而郊区这里更是一片漆黑，只有月亮星辰发出淡淡的自然光。

 

巴基率先打开手电筒。

 

史蒂夫张了张嘴，似乎想说点什么，但最终只是小声说道：“算了。”

 

“怎么了？”巴基回头瞪着他，“有话直说，别吞吞吐吐的。”

 

“最好不要开灯，容易被人发现。”史蒂夫耐心地解释道，“但现在离目标工厂还有一段距离，大约他们也不会巡逻到这么远的地方来。”

 

话音刚落，巴基关闭了手电筒。

 

“噢？难得你这么听话。”史蒂夫难得地没沉得住气，开口揶揄道。

 

“如果你是正确的我当然会听从！”巴基不满地说道，“难道你以为我是那种任何事都偏要跟长官作对的人吗？”

 

“难道你不是？”史蒂夫忍不住看向巴基的身影，“那可真令我惊讶。”

 

尽管夜色中，巴基的面容模糊看不清具体表情，但史蒂夫仍然能想象出，此时此刻吃了瘪的巴基一定如往常一样鼓起了他的腮帮子。

 

巴基可能自己并没有意识到自己的这个下意识的动作，而他气鼓鼓的模样并不面目可憎，反而可爱又好笑。

 

史蒂夫不由得嘴角上翘。

 

有点暗中较劲的意思，两个人全都健步如飞越走越快。当他们逐渐接近那座制药工厂时，周边不再荒芜得只有土坡和树木，而开始出现了一些断壁残垣。

 

多亏了这些废弃的建筑，当对面有两个头戴探照灯的守卫巡逻过来时，史蒂夫和巴基默契地同时躲进了一段墙壁后面。

 

还好，那两个人的走路速度如常，显然是并没有来得及发现他们俩。

 

两名守卫一边低声聊着些什么，一边越走越近，史蒂夫和巴基紧紧贴靠在墙面上大气都不敢出。

 

忽然，在夜色中，巴基胡乱地摸向了史蒂夫的手。

 

由于正处于敌人就在眼前的高度紧张中，巴基的触碰令史蒂夫浑身一凛。

 

由于气温实在太高，两个人的手心都汗津津的黏腻在了一起，史蒂夫不明白巴基为什么忽然没来由地牵住了他的手，这令他不免感觉有些尴尬。但因为怕惊扰到那两名巡逻的守卫，他并不敢有大动作。

 

但紧接着，他就明白了，并为自己之前那一瞬间的心猿意马感到了一丝羞愧——巴基的手指在他掌心中敲起了摩斯密码。

 

“.- - - .- -.-. -.-”（攻击）

 

史蒂夫疑惑地看向巴基的眼睛。

 

月光下，巴基的眼睛清浅又明亮，他有点着急地看着史蒂夫，手指又开始急切地在史蒂夫掌心中敲击起来。

 

“-... . .-.. .. . ...- . -....- -- .”（相信我）

 

只花了一秒钟时间，史蒂夫便冲这个年轻的新兵微微点了点头。

 

那两名守卫已经经过了他们所藏匿的墙壁，并继续向前方走去。

 

无需继续交流，史蒂夫和巴基一同蹑手蹑脚地跟了过去，然后同时分别对两个人的背影暴起，对准他们的后脑勺一人一枪托用力甩了过去。

 

两个人均是哼都没哼一声就一声闷响跌倒在地。

 

史蒂夫和巴基关掉他们头顶的探照灯，又将两人一起拖进之前躲藏的地方。

 

“脱衣服！”巴基干脆地说道。

 

“换他们的？”

 

“对。”

 

“有这个必要吗？”

 

巴基故意盯着史蒂夫，目光恶意地在他的上三路下三路来回打量，然后讽刺道：“怎么，怕我看到你的制服下面其实都是塑形衣？其实你已经身材走形了又不敢让部下看到？”

 

史蒂夫实在懒得和他计较，只好回答：“说你的理由，别扯这些无聊的话！”

 

巴基耸耸肩：“你可真是个没情趣的人啊……刚我听到他们俩交谈，说半小时之后要去仓库西门交接班，又提到今天那个西门门口的灯坏了，很是麻烦……所以我想到，或许这是天赐良机……”

 

“你说得对……”史蒂夫微微皱眉思考，“我们换上他们的衣服，然后去替他们交接班，不用费多少劲就能混进工厂的仓库……等等，你竟然会阿拉伯语？”

 

“俄语，阿拉伯语，中文……”巴基冷哼一声，嘟囔道，“我会的可多了，你迟早会知道，接受我加入突击队是一件多么正确的事。”

 

“那么交接班的时候如果需要交谈，我们也不会露出破绽了……”史蒂夫沉吟道。

 

巴基看着正在冷静思考的史蒂夫，不由得催促道：“快换衣服呀！”

 

史蒂夫无奈地摇摇头：“毛头小子就是沉不住气，无论如何都还得再等半小时才能去冒充他们交接班，我真不知道你在着急什么。”

 

巴基不再接话，他弯下腰去三下五除二就脱光了两名守卫身上的制服，然后又将光溜溜的守卫结结实实捆了起来，并堵上了他们两个人的嘴巴。

 

干完这些活儿，他转身想将衣服丢给史蒂夫。

 

结果刚一转身就傻了眼——史蒂夫已经把自己脱得只剩内裤了。

 

岁月并没能将他长期保持锻炼的身材折损多少，尽管夜色朦胧，但由于两人距离并不远，史蒂夫天生宽肩细腰倒三角的身形仍然在眼前清晰可见，他肩颈处的肌肉线条漂亮极了，仿佛蕴藏着无尽的爆发力……尽管拼命想要克制住自己的目光一路向下，但巴基仍然不可避免地看到了他修长有力的大腿线条，以及两腿之间的内裤中鼓鼓囊囊的那一坨……

 

像是视线也能被烫到一样，巴基赶紧将头低了下去，将目光挪开。

 

此时此刻，他无比希望自己的长官不会觉察到自己脸上已经红得发烫。

 

“怎么了？”史蒂夫忽然疑惑地低声问道。

 

“啊？”巴基一愣。

 

“给我啊！”

 

“哦哦……”巴基恍然醒悟，赶紧将手中的一套制服抛给了他。

 

一阵悉悉索索的声音之后，巴基抬头一看，史蒂夫已经穿好了守卫的制服。

 

他不由得松了一口气。

 

“巴基，你怎么回事？”史蒂夫忽然又盯着他问道。

 

巴基的心脏仍然在胸腔中剧烈地跃动，他甚至都没来得及质疑史蒂夫为什么改变了对他的称呼。

 

“我……我怎么？”

 

史蒂夫有点好笑地看着他：“刚才你不是还很着急吗？为什么现在，我都换好衣服了，你却甚至连脱都还没脱？”

 

巴基心下猛地一惊。

 

史蒂夫像是在看一出好戏一般，双手抱胸，死死盯着他：“怎么了？肌肉不如我，所以不好意思脱了？还是刚才欣赏我的身材看傻了？”

 

没想到被史蒂夫的玩笑话击中了心事，巴基顿时恼羞成怒：“老头儿你胡说八道什么？谁他妈不好意思了？”

 

史蒂夫抬了抬眉毛，然后故意当着他的面看了一眼手表，又用眼神催促他的下属。

 

巴基咬牙不说话。

 

他真的不想、也不能在史蒂夫的眼皮子底下就这样把自己剥光……可你让他特意扭扭捏捏地去求史蒂夫转过去别看他？那简直比杀了他还难受。

 

最终，在史蒂夫坦然的目光之下，巴基开始别扭地、缓慢地一颗颗解开自己的上衣扣子，并衷心希望等自己必须要开始脱裤子时，已经不再勃起状态了。


	6. Chapter 6

巴基飞快地向仓库西门走去，一路都心神不宁，外加气急败坏。

 

这直接导致了他在用阿拉伯语跟西门的守卫交班时，差点说错了一个单词。

 

但还好，对方一副刚睡醒还不怎么清醒的样子，哈欠连连地并没有特别注意到他的这一丝紧张不安，只是不耐烦地挥了挥手，于是巴基和史蒂夫就异常顺利地进入了仓库内部。

 

仓库很大，灯光昏暗，集装箱和货柜一排排分门别类地码放着，每一排中间的间隔都小得恨不得只能容纳一人通行。

 

这显然是不符合安全标准的，但想来要么是苏丹的安全标准太低，要么就是这个仓库的主人本就并不太在乎这里安全与否。

 

巴基回头，故作冷漠地看向他的长官，还是一句话都不肯说，因为他觉得他身后这个老家伙肯定是明白他的意思的。

 

果然，史蒂夫大概指出了一个方向。

 

他们需要通过这间仓库到达的地方，位于整个仓库的东北角——那里有爬梯可以上到二楼，然后，通过二楼的门，他们可以进入工厂的研究区域。

 

据史蒂夫先前通过任务卡提供的情报分析，他们需要夺取的病毒试剂就位于研究室中的某个保险柜里。

 

巴基转头，目光飞快掠过眼前的一排排密密麻麻的货物。

 

想要从西门入口这里到达东北角，需要穿越整个仓库，但交接班之后的守卫们进入仓库后最正常的活动路线，仅仅只是从西门走到几步之遥的仓库西南方的集体宿舍而已。

 

这也就是说，就算他和史蒂夫都穿着工厂守卫们的制服，但如果他们的路线太过于诡异，也一定会被敌人识破。

 

而且这里的光线虽然不太明亮，却仍然足以在脸对脸的情况下看清对方的容貌了，史蒂夫和巴基不可能再期望光靠着这身工厂守卫的制服就能轻易的混过去。

 

但是今夜本就没有多少时间能给他们慢慢思考对策，而一切突发困难都需要突击队员们临时克服。史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的肩膀，飞快地用手指对他比划了几下，示意好了他们可行的路线，巴基立刻头也不回率先迈开了步伐，史蒂夫则紧跟其后，两人一起猫腰钻进了离他们最近的两排货物之间的通道中。

 

谁知道他们前脚刚刚走进那条通道没多远，西南方集体宿舍的门忽然就被粗暴地打开了。史蒂夫和巴基在一瞬间停下了脚步屏息站定看着，隔着层叠的货物，隐约看到两名守卫彼此嘟囔着阿拉伯语，勾肩搭背地向西门走了过来。

 

巴基顿时心下一惊。

 

那两名守卫的路线，势必会经过史蒂夫和巴基所在的这条甬道，而一旦守卫走到与他们平行的位置，就会立刻看到他们！

 

此刻若是奋力跑到这条通道的尽头当然时间足够，但是这条通道实在太过于狭窄，两人如果奔跑，势必会发出不小的噪音，到时候能引来的守卫可能就远不止这眼前这两个人了！

 

两名守卫凌乱的脚步声越来越近，巴基环顾四周，每个货架之间的缝隙都很紧密，绝对不足以钻进去躲藏。

 

他只好将手慢慢伸向腿侧的手枪，向史蒂夫轻巧地靠了过来，并试图越过他——这样的话，一旦一会儿双方真的需要火拼起来，他也能把史蒂夫暂时挡在自己身后，给他一点逃跑的时间……

 

史蒂夫眼中飞快闪过一抹讶异之色。

 

他当然一眼就能看透巴基此时动作的目的，但此刻的情形还不至于发生火拼。

 

而且，就算真的需要交火了，他史蒂夫·罗杰斯饱经沙场数十载，岂能有让一个二十出头的毛头小子用身躯替自己挡子弹的道理？

 

巴基还在试图越过史蒂夫站到他前方，而那两名守卫的脚步声也越来越近。

 

千钧一发之际，史蒂夫忽然伸出胳膊，拦腰搂住了巴基的身体。

 

由于本来就身处于高度紧张之中，史蒂夫这个突如其来的举动差点令巴基本能地尖叫出来。但还好，他转瞬间就意识到了此刻抱住他的人是“自己人”，而且史蒂夫也早已有所准备——为了不让他发出声音，他顺手捂住了他的嘴。

 

巴基还没来得及具体去思考他的长官忽然这样做的原因，史蒂夫飞快地就势下蹲，将他压倒在地，然后向身侧一个轻巧迅捷地翻身。

 

整个过程几乎只发出了衣服轻微摩擦的声音，等巴基反应过来时，他们两个人已经上下交叠着一起滚进了一个货架最下层。

 

这个空间紧窄而狭长，却恰恰是刚好能容下他们两个人交叠拥抱后的体积。

 

在自己心脏疯狂地跳动声中，巴基不由得隐隐对眼前这个自己一直轻视的“老头儿”滋生出一丝钦佩之情——在那样短的时间内就对周遭环境进行了如此稳准狠的判断，而自己当时呢？却只想着实在不行就直接动手，与罗杰斯上校相比，他确实是缺乏了大量的潜入任务的经验、和那份越是身处于危急关头就越显得弥足珍贵的冷静判断力。

 

但这也不算什么，只是经验和阅历的问题，只要他多参与任务，早晚他也能和罗杰斯老头儿一样……

 

等等！巴基猛然间又想到了一个被自己忽略掉的重要问题——刚刚在极短时间内，罗杰斯上校如此轻松地就能抱住他向前压倒并成功地一起钻进这个货架……可如果反向而行之呢？他自己能否做到在正面抱住罗杰斯长官的情况下，能令史蒂夫·罗杰斯壮硕的身躯随着自己的动作轻易“就范”吗？

 

显然，那是不可能的。

 

巴基一直都明白他们俩之间的体型差异，但史蒂夫·罗杰斯都五十多岁了，巴基从来都是想当然地认为，在真正的肌肉力量层面，这个“老头儿”是不可能比得过几乎比他年轻了一半的自己的。

 

而直到此时此刻，当罗杰斯轻而易举地就抱着他钻进货架并几乎没发出多少声音之后，巴基才猛然意识到，或许他与他的长官之间的差距，并不仅仅只存在于岁月给予的历练和阅历之中，甚至就连实际力量也……

 

想到这里，巴基未免有些沮丧——要知道，虽然他的体格在海豹六队的新兵营中并不突出，但他的确拿到了最为傲人的毕业成绩，因此他一直非常自信自己的“天赋异禀”。

 

可是此时此刻，正牢牢抱着他，压在他身上的、年逾五十的史蒂夫·罗杰斯上校却令他彻底醒悟，永远不要在一支军队中的最高领导人面前狂妄自大——能从万千海豹突击队特种兵中脱颖而出爬到这个位置的罗杰斯上校本人，才算得上是真正的天赋异禀。

 

两名守卫的脚步声忽然突兀地停滞在了这条通道的入口。

 

“那是什么？”其中一个说道。

“过去看看。”另一个说道。

 

巴基的心脏猛地提到了嗓子眼，他拼命摇头，挣脱开史蒂夫捂着他嘴巴的手掌，然后悄声说道：“他们要过来了。”

 

由于彼此的身体贴合得太紧，巴基在这一瞬间感觉到史蒂夫浑身的肌肉都动了动。

 

尤其是身前那对胸肌——天哪，他觉得自己都快被这对儿大胸给挤死了。

 

紧跟着，史蒂夫一手本能地将巴基的腰抱得更紧，一手摸向了自己腰间的消声手枪。

 

“别慌。”他用气声对巴基的耳朵说道，“拔枪，老规矩，一人一个。”

 

由于距离太近，此时此刻史蒂夫的话语伴随着灼热的呼吸，全都喷吐在了巴基的耳朵里。

 

巴基顿时浑身一凛，紧跟着，刚刚由于过于紧张而忽略掉的所有感观意识全部在一瞬间复苏，他猛然意识到了苏丹的夜晚有多么燥热，而他和史蒂夫两个人都早已汗流浃背，浑身黏腻，此刻却被迫如此亲密地在这样一个狭小的空间中上下贴合在一起……

 

几层衣服无法阻隔掉史蒂夫胸膛中有力跃动的心跳，他牢牢压制在巴基身上的体重，和他下意识中紧紧勒在巴基腰间的胳膊，都令巴基不由自主地心猿意马起来……

 

更令巴基受不了的是，此时此刻一步步不断逼近的敌人，不仅没能驱散掉他不由自主的旖旎遐思，却反而像是平添了一种刺激的快感……

 

那名守卫站在了距离他们区区几步路的地方，然后弯下腰去，从地上捡起了一根烟头。

 

“竟然有个冒失鬼在这里抽过烟！”他直起身来，举起烟头给他的同伴看，“在仓库抽烟，找死啊？”

 

“走吧，明天上报给头儿。”他的同伴说道。

 

两个人一边嘟囔着这件事，一边渐行渐远。

 

史蒂夫和巴基大气都不敢出一下，紧张地聆听着两个人离去的脚步声。

 

终于，大约是过了几十秒之后，他们听到仓库的大门被“嘭”地一声甩上了。

 

像是在用行动宣告危机暂时解除了一般，史蒂夫之前紧紧勒住巴基腰部的胳膊明显地一松。与此同时，两个人都不由自主地长长地呼出了一口气。

 

但“心怀鬼胎”的巴基刻意地偏过了头去，可史蒂夫湿热的呼吸却全都正正好好地洒进了巴基的脖子里。

 

浑身立刻如同过电般酥麻起来，巴基用力推了推史蒂夫的身体，想把他直接退出这个货架，好让自己和他的身体之间能有一段安全的、能够令他喘息的距离。

 

可是他失败了——这空间实在太过于狭小了，根本就没有将史蒂夫向上推开的空间，况且……其实他也有点推不太动。

 

巴基很快恼羞成怒。

 

“出去！”他挣扎扭动着，想要将两个人都侧过来——这样的话，至少史蒂夫就不在他上面了……那会令他此刻的这份窘迫减缓不少。

 

“嘿！你小子瞎折腾什么呢！”史蒂夫忽然低沉地说道，并再次用胳膊将他箍紧，“能不能别乱动！”

 

“我只是想从这里出去！”巴基气恼得几乎都有点委屈了起来，他瞪着史蒂夫，愤怒地说道，“难道你还想再看一次我的笑话吗？”

 

他没再继续说下去，但史蒂夫已经会了意。

 

因为就在之前，他们在仓库外围的废墟中换衣服的时候，史蒂夫意外地发现，巴基竟然勃起了。

 

当时，为了不让自己和下属太过于尴尬，他口不择言地说出了一句令自己后悔万分的话——

 

“换个制服而已，有这么令人亢奋吗？还是说你是个同性恋？”

 

这个玩笑成功地让巴基的脸色立刻就阴沉了下去。

 

而在那一瞬间，史蒂夫再迟钝也终于意识到，自己无意中说破了真相。

 

其实他并不介意下属的性取向，但是当然，强迫对方向自己出柜也不是什么值得炫耀的事。史蒂夫第一时间就想要真诚地对巴恩斯中士道歉，可这个倔强的年轻人并没有给自己挽回的机会，在之后的那一路上，巴基都故意没再理他，一直到他们两个人被迫躲进了这层货架中。

 

可是现在，他身下这位巴恩斯中士显然还没有意识到，事态已经又不同了。

 

史蒂夫无奈地叹了一口气。

 

为了让身下的年轻人不再继续乱动，他干脆伸手掐住了他的下巴，强迫他正视自己的脸。

 

尽管知道这个动作可能也不太妥当，但现在他没时间再去考虑这个了。

 

抱着三分羞愧和七分歉意，史蒂夫真诚地对巴基说道：“巴恩斯中士，首先，请你原谅我之前和现在的鲁莽，无论如何，请暂时摒弃恩怨，一定要一切以完成本次任务为第一要务……当然，如果回去之后你想投诉我性骚扰，我会接受……”

 

“噢闭嘴吧老头儿，你在说什么鬼话？”巴基一脸无语地瞪着他，“你抱着我滚进货架只是为了藏匿，这一点我当然分得清！但你现在说这番话又是什么意思？在你眼里我会弱智到连普通的拥抱动作是不是性骚扰都分不出来？我现在甚至有点想投诉你是歧视同性恋了！”

 

“不，巴基，你没明白我的意思，我……我已经……”史蒂夫有点尴尬地顿了顿，再次说道，“对不起，我真的不是故意的。”

 

而就在这一刻，巴基也终于知道了史蒂夫一直欲言又止，不断道歉的真正原因。

 

因为此时此刻，隔着两层厚厚的制服裤子仍然轮廓清晰又坚挺地顶在他腿间的那玩意，实在有点不容忽略了……

 

这尺寸也太大了……

 


	7. Chapter 7

危机四伏的氛围，相对禁闭的空间，灼热的空气与呼吸，紧紧拥抱着的强健躯体，彼此的汗水几乎都要融化在一起。

 

巴基发誓自己绝对没有想要勾引长官的意思，他刚入咆哮突击队就申请参加任务，仅仅只是为了证明自己，获得这个看起来并不好对付的长官和其他精英队友们的认可而已。

 

但此时此刻的情形，不得不说比起某些糟糕的GV镜头也不遑多让了，更不要提他的长官那身令人过目难忘的肌肉线条，以及此时此刻正顶在他下身的坚挺轮廓。

 

巴基的脑海中一瞬间闪过一幕……不，是很多幕糟糕的画面。

 

在那些画面中，此时此刻正伏在他身上的罗杰斯上校，低头用牙齿咬着拉锁撕开了遮挡着他胸口的制服外套。

 

不！不要再幻想下去了！巴基告诫自己。

 

但紧接着，在他的脑海中，他与罗杰斯上校一起站在了两排货物之间的狭窄过道中，罗杰斯上校紧紧抓住他的双手将他粗暴地按在货架上，他们的下体亲密相连，上校拨开他脖子上耷拉着的碎发，一串湿热的吻在他白皙的肩颈处缠绵。

 

不！真的不能再幻想下去了！

 

但他一定会忍不住逸出一串呻吟声，伴随着罗杰斯下身有力的耸动，肉体的撞击声，汗水与其他一些心知肚明的液体水声飞溅，金属货架彼此碰撞与他们交合部位的频率一致发出震荡的噪音。

 

巴基的小腹紧绷，一股邪火从脊椎尾部升起，幻想中的快慰感几乎能从脑海中流窜出来，充盈他现实中的躯体。

 

苏丹的气温烧坏了他的脑子，此刻巴基的眼神直勾勾地越过史蒂夫的肩膀看向货架顶端，浅色的眼睛因热气蒸腾而湿润，汗水顺着头发流进颈窝中，巴基当然死也不敢让压在他身上的长官知道自己此刻脑子里正在演播什么样的小电影，但他仍然一个没留神，从嘴角逸出不可思议的声音——

 

“噢史蒂夫……”

 

也正是因为这个名字，巴基在一瞬间就清醒了过来。

 

不是“罗杰斯上校”或者“长官”这样的尊称，也不是巴基一贯嘴硬的那个“老头儿”。

 

史蒂夫！他竟然不小心用叫床一般的语气唤了他的长官一声史蒂夫！

 

此时此刻，若不是他仍然还被禁锢在这个人的身体之下，巴基觉得自己一定能立刻化身成液体然后找到一条地缝就那么不顾一切地钻进下水道中去。

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯上校的表情尴尬极了，一贯严肃的脸上出现了从来未曾有过的错乱与迷茫，他甚至都不敢去细想巴基刚才的那一声“史蒂夫”究竟意味着什么。

 

他是长官，是团队的领袖，他有绝对的责任去保障今晚任务的顺利完成以及保护自己下属的安危，而不是能允许自己在意乱情迷之中忍不住剥开下属的衣服做出一些有可能会触及法律的事情。

 

史蒂夫一咬牙，抱着脸色已经通红的巴基一个侧翻，离开了那个令人遐思旖旎的货架底部。

 

刚一逃脱那个“牢笼”，巴基就像一只踩到弹簧的一样猫灵巧又动作夸张地跳了起来，强迫自己脱离了那个有力的怀抱。

 

怀中骤然失去了拥抱着一个人的力度和温度，史蒂夫两支胳膊空悬了几秒，赶紧放下。

 

他不了避免地看向了巴基，而此刻，巴基也正看着自己。

 

两个人的视线在昏暗的灯光下碰撞，该死的，这简直太糟糕了，他看到巴基舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

 

那本是他的一个习惯性动作，但在此时此刻，这个动作所能带来的后果是令他感到一阵口干舌燥，于此同时，他的大脑热得发胀，几乎就快要炸开，而下面的某个器官也是一样。

 

还好，巴基迅速地将目光挪开，装出一副若无其事的模样。

 

史蒂夫不由得轻轻松了一口气，挥手示了个意，便转身就向前进发。

 

但看似轻描淡写，实则巴基此刻也不好受。

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经开始悄没生息地微微弓着腰向前进发，而他必须赶紧跟上。可是他忽然开始意识到，这个“老头儿”的背影是多么高大、健壮、英挺，甚至他的屁股都仍然结实挺翘，比起很多年轻大兵都性感不少。巴基觉得自己简直无法做到跟在这样一个背影身后却仍然可以心无旁骛。

 

他意识到，自己竟然已经开始有点留恋刚才被长官紧紧拥抱着的时候那种火热得大汗淋漓的温度了，以及那个将他死死压在身下、牢固得几乎无法反抗的身体重量——甚至于，一直到此时此刻，他似乎仍然能感觉到罗杰斯上校那对硕大的胸肌正在挤压着自己的，而他们的下半身似乎仍然隔着布料顶在一起，只要稍微一动便会彼此磨合，剑拔弩张得几乎快要戳破他们的军用制服裤。

 

就算他是天生的取向就是男人，就算他终于意识到，他的长官虽然年龄快要是他的两倍了却仍然辣得过火，那他也不该在出任务的过程中对长官抱有如此强烈得不可思议的欲望。

 

这本就是禁忌。

 

有生以来头一次，巴基对自己的专业素养产生了一丁点质疑。

 

所幸接下来的一路都很顺利，各自心怀鬼胎的他们迅速地到达了仓库东北角并一前一后飞身爬上梯子。史蒂夫小心翼翼地拧了拧仓库二楼与研究区之间相隔的那道防盗门。

 

出人意料的，那道门连锁都没锁。

 

史蒂夫和巴基一同皱起眉来。

 

“我都已经把开锁器拿出来了……”巴基低声抱怨了一句，“从地上的烟头到没上锁的防盗门，这家工厂的安保有这么差吗？”

 

这也是他们自那个货架中尴尬地爬出来之后，自那声下意识的叫床般的“史蒂夫”之后，两个人终于大大方方说出口的第一句话。

 

“保持警惕。”史蒂夫说道，语气中残存着一丝疑惑。

 

但他始终是没有把心里那句“我总觉得哪里不太对劲”说出口来，他的下属还太年轻，这种不必要承担的恐慌就由他自己来承担好了。

 

史蒂夫掏出定位仪，匆忙扫了一眼其他几名队员的位置，发现每一对都在匀速地向中心靠拢，看起来应该问题不大。

 

于是他无比轻巧地推开了那道没上锁的防盗门。

 

一丁点声音都没有，无论是他想象中本该有的推开铁门的“吱扭”声，还是防盗门内部的研究区所应该发出的任何声音。

 

不仅没有声音，也没有想象中灯火通明的灯光——那防盗门内是漆黑一片，只有星星点点的红黄绿色仪器指示灯发出的星点光芒在无声地闪烁着。

 

史蒂夫冲巴基抬了抬下巴，巴基微微点头，两人一前一后走入研究区。

 

刚一进来，巴基无意中扫了一眼史蒂夫手中的定位仪，却发现那个之前还显示着所有队员方位的小屏幕上的指示图标已经全部失灵了。

 

“有屏蔽仪……”他低声说道。

 

“我也发现了，但这没办法。”史蒂夫沉声说道，“继续前进，小心为上。”

 

两人一同带上夜视镜，小心翼翼地在黑暗中左顾右盼了一圈，发现此处偌大的空间中竟然除了他们自己之外并没有其他任何一个人形热源。

 

巴基顿时松了一口气：“出乎意料的顺利，或许这里的安保就是差没错，我们只是在自己吓唬自己。”

 

“不得不告诉你，我曾经的一些战友就是因为像你一样的想法才送命的。”史蒂夫冷酷地说道，“小心一点总归没有坏处。”

 

又来了，巴基心想，不愧是个老头子了，真是喜欢倚老卖老的教训人。

 

“你真啰嗦……”在阻止自己的胡说八道之前，巴基发现自己已经忍不住开了口，“简直像我老爸一样——我的意思是，假如我有老爸的话。”

 

“噢得了吧，如果你是我儿子，你还指望着能一直这么不听话？我早就教训得你爬不起来了。”史蒂夫冷哼一声开了个玩笑。

 

巴基忍不住在黑暗中沉默地咧了咧嘴角。

 

但紧跟着，下一秒钟，他就不由自主对那句“教训得你爬不起来”展开了无比荒诞的、少儿不宜地联想。

 

不知道是不是错觉，但从那个货架里出来之后，他感觉自己和史蒂夫的关系在无形中似乎转变了一些……在并肩作战劫后余生的战友般的亲密感之中，的的确确是夹杂了一些完全无法用战友情来解释的感觉……

 

或许那正是源于两个人都已经身体力行得无法否认的，对于彼此的性吸引力。

 

因此，此刻从他们俩口中说出的任何玩笑，好像都不再能像从前一样只是具有单纯的玩笑用意——它们似乎都变得暧昧了一些，好像都隐藏着一些肮脏的黄色隐喻。

 

但现在根本不是胡思乱想的时候！

 

巴基再次警告自己，并努力集中精力跟在史蒂夫身后向前摸索。

 

这里的构造也很特别，空间非常大，一间间独立的研究室仅仅只用防弹玻璃隔开，巴基粗略地一数，至少也有30间这样独立的玻璃研究室。

 

而且几乎在每一间研究室中，都存在有一个史蒂夫描述任务时说过的那种保险柜。

 

“一个一个找？”巴基问道。

 

“只能如此了。”

 

“那我们分头行动？”巴基又问道。

 

史蒂夫低头看了一眼自己的手表。

 

“不，时间应该还够……”他皱眉说道，“安全第一，为了避免突发事件，我们的小组已经打得很零碎了，这种时候就最好不要再切割得更零碎了。”

 

巴基噗地一声笑出声来。

 

史蒂夫不满地看向他。

 

“没什么。”他赶紧冲他的长官摆摆手，解释道，“我只是觉得你这句话其实可以说得更简单点。”

 

史蒂夫瞪了他半天，最后还是无奈地叹了口气。

 

“跟着我，别分开！”他简洁地下令。

 

“Yes Sir！”巴恩斯中士终于听命了一次。

 

摸进一个个玻璃房间，一次次撬开保险柜查看任务目标是否被放置其中，这个活计随着重复次数的增加而不再有任何新鲜感，逐渐变成了单纯的体力活。

 

但也不是没有收获，他们俩轮流撬锁，于是史蒂夫发现巴基撬密码锁这项技能简直天赋异禀，几乎比他认识的所有海豹突击队成员都要快、准、狠。

 

并且他还发现，巴基用来撬锁的那双手灵活、纤细又修长，似乎用他们来撬锁有点太过于委屈了，他们显然更适合在一面昂贵钢琴的黑白键上飞舞，又或者是……被另一双更有力的、骨节分明的大手扣在掌心中，然后……

 

在巴基看不到的地方，史蒂夫轻轻摇头，甩开一些奇怪的念头。

 

为了节省不必要的时间，史蒂夫决定接下来的保险柜都只让巴基来撬。

 

他们的运气不太好，一直撬到第二十二个保险柜时，史蒂夫才发现了他们要找的东西。

 

那是一小瓶蓝色的试剂，被放置在一个透明的、只有玩具魔方大小的微型冷冻装置内，而这个冷冻装置的底座还连接着几条通电线。

 

如果必须保证这瓶试剂的温度不令它轻易变质，就得保持这个装置的通电，而这可并不容易办到。

 

就在巴基对着那几根电线一筹莫展的时候，史蒂夫已经从腰包里掏出了临时电池组，并拍了拍巴基的肩膀，示意他让开。

 

巴基看着史蒂夫手中的东西，忍不住对他竖了个大拇指：“老头儿想得倒是周到！”

 

史蒂夫忍不住愉悦地轻哼一声：“你还是太嫩了。”

 

而就在史蒂夫将手指伸向那堆电线时，两个人分明听到了外面爆发出一阵巨大的爆破声。

 

紧跟着，警报声四下响起，交火的声音从各个方向传来。

 

可是显然，为了保密等原因，这片研究区域没有窗户，信号也被刻意屏蔽过，两个人都不可能在第一时间得知外面究竟发生了什么，其他队员是否仍然平安。

 

当务之急，莫过于先把这瓶试剂搞到手，再伺机从外面的一片混乱中逃出生天。

 

刚才还算充裕的时间，忽然因为这突生的异变而变得紧迫起来。史蒂夫不由得加快了手中的动作，灵巧地将一个个螺丝旋转开来，又将电线链接过去，用胶布层层缠绕……

 

巴基看了他几秒钟，便站起身来走到研究室门口，警惕地将枪口对准他们过来的方向，以防有敌人突然闯入。

 

但紧跟着，他身后发出“嘭”的一声闷响，伴随着玻璃炸裂的脆响声。

 

巴基猛地转过头去，只见史蒂夫已经姿势扭曲地趴在地上轻声呻吟起来，而他面前那个金属保险箱已经被炸裂得变了形状。

 

巴基疯了一般地向他走去。

 

“别……别过来！”史蒂夫仍然趴在地上，痛苦地从呻吟中发出命令。

 

巴基才管不了那么多，他飞快走到他面前，扶住他的肩膀将他转了过来。

 

史蒂夫满头满脸都是血，暴露在外的脸部、颈部和手臂上有一些皮肤已经被爆炸的火力和碎裂的玻璃渣子划伤，而更可怕的是，除了那些血液之外，他的身上、脸上、伤口部位，都还流淌着别的东西……

 

是那瓶已经被炸碎的试剂中的液体。

 

“你……快走……”史蒂夫强自镇定地对他说道，“试剂已碎，任务解除，你快回到飞机上，这是……命令……”

 

巴基顿时想起了出发前史蒂夫交代任务时说过的那句话——“据可靠消息称有组织在工厂中研制埃博拉变种病毒并已经获得成功，我们的任务目标是夺取病毒试剂安全带回国内。”

 

病毒试剂！埃博拉变种病毒试剂！

 

天哪！那意味着，此刻洒满了史蒂夫一头一脸的危险液体，此刻正顺着史蒂夫的伤口钻进他的血管向他的心脏奔流的液体，很可能就是埃博拉变种病毒！

 

巴基忽然觉得自己连呼吸都困难了起来，他目瞪口呆地看着眼前一脸狼狈的罗杰斯上校，嘴唇颤抖着却发不出任何声音。

 

史蒂夫看起来紧张又焦虑，他的头仍然在流血，手臂和胸口似乎也有伤，看起来虚弱无比，却仍然用尽力气推了巴基一把。

 

“快滚！离我远点！”他冲他低声嘶吼，“这是传染病毒，我这样大概是没救了，你自己快走！”

 

“不！我不能！”巴基猛然不管不顾地冲他大吼了一声，“你不走我也不走！”

 

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛微微一愣，然后又立刻恢复了日常稳重坚定的神态，他皱眉说道：“任务不能造成不必要的人员损失！这是命令！巴恩斯中士，我命令你——放弃我，赶紧逃生！”

 

“滚你妈的命令！”巴基说道，“这次任务显然疑点重重，万一这根本就不是致命病毒呢？”

 

“我不允许你……咳咳咳……冒这个险，这是命令咳咳咳……”

 

史蒂夫还想冲巴基这个不听话的混小子摆出长官架子吼些什么，却被一阵剧烈的咳喘狼狈地打断了“官威”。

 

趁此机会，巴基倾身上前，一把搀起史蒂夫的身体。

 

对于他来说，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的体格有点太过于魁梧沉重了。巴基非常勉强地扛起他胳膊，歪歪扭扭却坚定不移地向前走去。

 

但没走几步，史蒂夫就用力甩开了他，巴基被他推得倒退了几步，史蒂夫自己则再次跌坐在了地上。

 

“滚……快滚……”他的伤口中不断溢出血液，他不再对巴基摆出长官脸了，而是几乎有点绝望地祈求着，“我认真的，你快走吧，巴恩斯中士……巴基！”

 

巴基显然并不想滚，他站在那里，沉默地看着他的长官此刻一身是伤，坐在地上冲他念念叨叨的狼狈模样。

 

从第一次在海豹突击队的办公室见到史蒂夫·罗杰斯上校至今，虽然巴基曾经恶意地喊过他无数次“老头儿”，但直到此时此刻，史蒂夫放弃求生、拼命想要赶走自己的模样才真正露出一丝脆弱的老态。

 

而史蒂夫仍然在喋喋不休地念叨：“且不说你架着我还能不能逃离这里，我不能把病毒传染给你……我已经56岁了，而你还年……”

 

但巴基没能等他说完“年轻”这个单词。

 

他大步走到史蒂夫身前，蹲下，捧起他满是血污的脸，毫不犹豫地将自己的嘴唇印了过去。

 

那是一个十分生涩的吻——如果那也能算是一个吻的话。

 

史蒂夫的嘴巴里满是伤口造成的血腥气，巴基没什么技巧，学着他看过的那些GV中的法式热吻一般，将舌头伸进史蒂夫的嘴巴里飞快地搅弄了一番，便离开了他的嘴唇。

 

尽管之前在仓库的货架中，他们两个之间的气氛明明已经火热得几乎就快要当场来一发，但这个短暂、却货真价实地交换了彼此唾液的吻，却丝毫不带有任何情欲气息。

 

一贯稳若泰山的罗杰斯上校目瞪口呆地看着巴基，那双蓝眼睛中流露出的震惊神色几乎令巴基觉得有那么点好笑。

 

“你有什么毛病？”他的长官终于从震惊中回过神来，他低声训斥他，“我让你滚了！你他妈的不要命了吗？”

 

巴基扬了扬眉毛，不仅没有被史蒂夫伪装出来的严厉吓退，反而神色中还有那么点小小的洋洋自得。

 

他冲他的长官咧嘴一笑

 

“第一，我想你知道的，我根本就不喜欢服从命令；第二，你看，现在你可就不用担心我会不会被你传染了——我们连体液都交换过了。”

 

言罢，他凑过身去，再一次用力架起他长官的高大身躯。

 

“走吧！”混小子新兵大逆不道地对他的长官直呼其名，“史蒂夫，我们一起逃出去！”


	8. Chapter 8

苏丹的抢夺病毒试剂任务，不仅令一向靠谱的咆哮突击队无功而返，而且还让身为主帅的史蒂夫•罗杰斯险些折在当地。

 

虽然狼狈，但在也多亏了巴基•巴恩斯中士执着得近乎于古怪地坚持，史蒂夫终于还是捡回了一条命，得以活着回到了“欧欣那海洋度假酒店”——虽然是躺着的。

 

接下来的一周里，巴基和史蒂夫被海豹六队的基地医院各自单独隔离，并进行了多项身体检查。一周后，隔离结束，院方高层简单地通知他们二人都没有被任何病毒感染，两人便先后出院。

 

虽然任务失败并且疑云重重，但不知道是出于何种原因——或许因为一贯忙碌的自己难得地在医院结结实实躺了一周——总之，当史蒂夫走出医院后，只觉得神清气爽、精神抖擞，甚至听觉和视力都好像变得比以前强了许多。

 

但这份好心情并没能维持很久，因为他在医院门口看到了已经等候多时的佩吉•卡特。

 

“是来兴师问罪的吗？”史蒂夫不客气地开门见山说道。

 

“你就永远学不会如何与一名女士交谈——借一步说话。”显然，佩吉对他的不礼貌并不介意。

 

两人一同来到无人的角落，佩吉从昂贵的手提包中取出一份密封文件递了过来。

 

史蒂夫疑惑地看着她。

 

“当着我的面看，看完就我立刻拿去销毁。”佩吉干脆利落地说道。

 

史蒂夫顿了顿，沉默地接过了那份文件。

 

但他并没有如佩吉所期望的那样当面拆开。

 

“怎么了？”佩吉催促道，“罗杰斯上校，麻烦你快点，我真的赶时间。”

 

“直接销毁吧。”史蒂夫忽然说道，并重新将文件塞回佩吉手中，“我想，我并不需要看这份东西。”

 

佩吉挑起了眉毛。

 

史蒂夫转身就走。走了没几步，他定住，转过头来对身后一脸诧异的女士说道：“佩吉，我知道有些事你还是不要知道比较好——但你也是时候思考一下你的顶头上司究竟是什么人了。”

 

史蒂夫明白，此时此刻佩吉•卡特可能还弄不懂自己究竟在说些什么，但她是一个聪明的女人，点到为止就足够了。

 

而他自己也没多少时间可以浪费了。他还需要处理很多事，理清这次失败的任务所带给他的一切烦恼，以及……

 

可能还需要处理一下他和某个人之间尴尬的“关系”。

 

一想到那个令人摸不着头脑的年轻人，史蒂夫就感到一阵烦恼。

 

这烦恼几乎比这次任务失败所能带来的的负面影响更甚。

 

天知道是怎么回事！他史蒂夫•罗杰斯的前半生可是从未因为任何人而产生过这样的纠结！

 

但史蒂夫并没有发现，虽然他此刻一脸怕麻烦的表情，但向那个“麻烦”走近的脚步却不由自主地愈来愈快了。

 

果然，当他推开酒店那扇属于他和“麻烦”的木门时，“麻烦”正以一个无比奇怪的姿势躺在床上摆弄他的智能手机。

 

“巴恩斯中士！”几乎连思考都没有经过，史蒂夫威严地脱口而出，“把你的腿从墙上拿下来！把手机放到一边去！身为一名军人，就算是在宿舍里也不应该如此懒散放肆！快好好坐正，我有话跟你说。”

 

巴基从床沿边仰头看了他一眼，然后丢开手机，慢吞吞地将两条光裸着的大长腿从墙上拿了下来，懒洋洋地站了起来。

 

“你没事了？”他站到史蒂夫身前，大胆地上下打量他。

 

看着巴基脸上奇怪的神情，史蒂夫忽然觉得自己想要后退。

 

但他又怎么可能允许自己在一个新兵愣头青面前撤退半步？

 

他强迫自己站在原地，低头瞪着眼前这个仿佛会越来越为所欲为的年轻人棕色的脑袋。

 

这一头乱发被他睡得像个鸟窝，史蒂夫忍不住抬了抬手，又赶紧不动声色地放下。

 

他发誓自己绝对不希望巴恩斯中士发现，就在刚才那一瞬间，他忽然从心底漾起一股冲动，想要去抚摸一下这一头活泼的棕发——无论是出于什么样的心态都不可以！因为他还想继续保持长官的威严，好好跟巴恩斯中士把话讲清楚，好好理顺他们之间的关系，从此以后尽量保持一个安全的距离……

 

就在他脑子里尝试理清思路，随时准备严肃地开口教训眼前这位新兵的时候，这位新兵忽然大逆不道地做了一件事情。

 

他飞快地抬起手来放在了史蒂夫的胸前，并勇敢地捏了捏长官的胸肌。

 

史蒂夫一下子倒吸了一口凉气，本能地伸出手抓住了对方的手腕。

 

“你知道你在做什么吗，巴恩斯中士？”他皱起眉头看向巴基。

 

在他眼皮子底下，巴基抬起头来。

 

“你猜我知不知道呢，老头儿？”他对他展颜一笑。

 

史蒂夫从来没想过一个成年男子可以笑得这样既天真又甜蜜，尽管他明明知道，这家伙此刻的笑容是故意装出来的，这个叛逆的小子正在企图用他伪装出来的纯真勾引他的长官，而身为长官的他，本该捏住他的手腕将他用力甩开，再好好训斥一番，说不准还要加点体罚。

 

但是他没有。

 

不仅没有，他还仿佛听到了自己血管中血液激动奔流的声音。

 

但他不能……因为他明知道，这是不正确的事。

 

史蒂夫•罗杰斯，海豹六队大名鼎鼎的人物，对任何人都一视同仁，一生只做自己认为正确的事，坚信自己抵御得住世间任何邪恶的诱惑。

 

五十六年为人处世的原则怎可轻易丢弃？

 

沐浴在眼前这双浅色瞳孔殷切又大胆的目光下，史蒂夫闭了闭眼睛，咬牙说道：“巴基，听着，我们得好好谈谈！我想你可能误会了什么，我们那天的情况可能是比较尴尬，但那是因为……”

 

“我误会什么了？”巴基顿时沉不住气了，他收起笑容，毫不礼貌地打断了他的长官，“误会你对我勃起了？误会一贯清心寡欲恨不得只与国旗结婚的罗杰斯上校其实会对男人产生性欲？拜托，我自己还不够了解吗？同性恋这回事，装也装不来。”

 

史蒂夫深深吸了一口气：“我不是同性恋，巴基！而我也理解你最后那个……那个吻的含义。你是想救我一命，对此我很感激，但我们不能……”

 

“你理解个屁！”巴基忽然暴怒地大吼了一声，他用力推了一把史蒂夫，谁知对方纹丝不动，却令他自己倒退了几步坐到了床边。

 

巴基看起来简直恼羞成怒，他瞪着史蒂夫不顾一切地叫嚷：“史蒂夫•罗杰斯，你这个胆小鬼！你当然可以否认你在那个该死的架子里对我动过情，你可以继续当个深柜继续假装自己不是个同性恋，但是罗杰斯我告诉你，你不能用我只是想救你才吻你这件事来羞辱我的感情！”

 

史蒂夫震惊地看着歇斯底里的巴基，几乎是有生以来头一次，他站在一个正在失控的下属面前，却不仅做不到有效地镇压他的情绪，反而有点手足无措。

 

巴基仍然在暴躁地冲他怒吼：“你只是不愿意面对这件事！你想逃避，可以，可你不该那样说我！我凭什么亲吻你？仅仅是为了救你？仅仅是为了证明我不怕被病毒感染？你他妈自己相信吗？你明明知道——我吻你是因为……我就是想吻你！而你根本就不明白，我得鼓起多大的勇气才会去主动吻你，才会在这个愚蠢地房间里像个婊子一样主动勾引你……”

 

巴基在说什么？史蒂夫忽然感觉自己挨了当头一棒。

 

很多细节飞快地闪过脑海，巴基曾经对旁人不经意间的触碰所表现出的那些夸张的反感，他对几乎所有人都筑建了一层坚实的心墙，却单单只把自己放了进来。

 

史蒂夫并不是心理医生，但作为一名身经百战的士兵，他当然明白那些PTSD般的敏感和神经质意味着什么——他一定经历过一些不那么好的事，受过一些深刻的精神伤害。

 

可此时此刻，作为那唯一一个被巴基允许进入心防的人，自己却在为了一些莫名其妙的理由就想推开他，并妄图与他划清界限。

 

此刻，巴基的胸脯上下起伏，眼角因为过度激动而变得红润。忽然之间，史蒂夫感到一阵巨大的羞愧之情。

 

如果自己真的不曾对眼前这个年轻人动过一丝一毫的“邪念”，那么他根本就不会因此而羞愧。

 

可巴基说得对，他此刻的羞愧，正是由于他的确也动了情却又不敢承认，只想一味地把对方推开，好让自己能够继续待在“罗杰斯上校”这个称呼所围绕而成的桎梏中，继续龟缩在安全地带。

 

史蒂夫长叹了一口气。

 

他走了过去，坐在了巴基身边。

 

巴基早已经不再继续叫喊了，他沉默地坐在床上，眼睛麻木地盯着床单，史蒂夫的靠近令他短暂地瑟缩了一下，然后不动声色地挪了挪屁股，将自己和史蒂夫的距离划开了一些。

 

“巴基……”史蒂夫忍不住说道。

 

“您不必再说了，长官。”巴基冷言冷语道，“是我刚才太冲动了，我不该冒犯长官，更不该对自己的长官有非分之想……”

 

说到这里，他顿了顿，冷笑一声，继续盯着床单的纹路说道：“如果您想惩罚我，我全都接受，只求您不要将我开除出咆哮突击队，请长官放心，我绝对不会再骚扰您，我是真的很热爱这份工作……而且除了这里，其实我也无处可去。”

 

“巴基……巴基！”史蒂夫忍不住抓住他的肩膀，“抬起头来看着我，听我说！”

 

巴基难得听话地抬起头，看向长官的目光带着深刻的自嘲：“您说，我全都服从。”

 

“我……”对着一个比自己年轻了足足三十二岁的小伙子剖析内心并不是一件容易的事，但今天，史蒂夫忽然不想再继续扮演那个原则至上、私情靠边的罗杰斯上校。

 

“你还太年轻，或许并不能明白……当一个‘老男人’直到人生第五十六个年头才第一次体会到那种异样的心跳，他会有多么恐慌，多么想逃避……”史蒂夫盯着巴基的眼睛说道。

 

巴基看着他，慢慢惊讶地睁大了双眼。

 

“但你是对的，巴基，这不该是成为懦夫的理由，我可能令你失望了……”

 

“不，长官，我其实依然还是很崇敬您……”

 

“听我说完，巴基！”史蒂夫再次抓紧他的肩膀，“你可能不会明白，其实我最不愿意承认的是……当我看着你，我觉得自己好像不再是五十六岁……我好像又回到了四十年前的布鲁克林，回归成为了那个十六岁的少年……”

 

巨大的惊喜袭来，巴基觉得这肯定是此生听过的最美的情话。

 

他们互相凝视了几秒钟后，两个人的脸庞越来越近，越来越近。

 

巴基不由得闭上了眼睛，做好了接受一个“十六岁的布鲁克林少年”的青涩之吻的准备。

 

但那个期待已久的吻却迟迟没有落在他的唇上。

 

几秒钟后，他听到他的长官犹犹豫豫地说道：“我……我可以继续吗？”

 

巴基猛地睁开眼睛，愤怒地瞪向史蒂夫：“这种事情还需要我再教你一遍吗？”

 

说罢，不待回答，他伸手扣住长官的后脑勺，一把将他拉了过来。

 

忘情的热吻令两个人不多时便气喘吁吁起来，巴基去扯史蒂夫军装上的制服腰带，却被史蒂夫一把抓住了手。

 

他不解地看向他，却听到史蒂夫温声说道：“我来。”

 

罗杰斯上校果然雷厉风行，很快，两个人肌肤之间再也没有了碍事的布料阻隔。像是怕伤到巴基一般，史蒂夫一边抚摸着那一寸寸年轻的肌肤和柔韧的肌肉，一边极尽轻柔地向他压了过来。

 

但巴基却一点都不希望他再这样客气下去。

 

“长官，你是个小女孩吗？你这是在玩你的洋娃娃吗？”他不满地说道，然后摸索到两人的下半身，一把抓住了史蒂夫的性器。

 

史蒂夫一下子忍不住呻吟了出来。

 

“长官，原来你已经这么硬了……”巴基坏笑一声，手下开始恶意地揉捏。

 

被身下的小鬼调戏了，史蒂夫顿时感觉自己老脸一红。

 

但身体是诚实的，他的家伙在巴基手中愈发胀大起来。

 

“天哪，你这老家伙……竟然比我以为的还要大！”巴基惊讶地感受着自己五指中跟粗壮火热的肉棒，然后从床头柜上够到一盒凡士林。

 

“给你，老家伙！”他将那盒凡士林塞进史蒂夫手中说道，“帮我抹进去。”

 

史蒂夫当然从来没干过这种事，他拧开盒子，抬起巴基的一条腿，好奇地看着那个翕动的粉红色小孔发呆。

 

“这也……太小了吧，这真地不会伤害到你吗？”他忍不住说道，却着迷似的用指尖挑起一些膏脂，轻轻向那个小孔中涂抹。

 

巴基臀部的肌肉立刻紧张起来，他一边粗喘，一边不由自主紧紧抓住了史蒂夫的手腕。

 

“我弄疼你了？”史蒂夫忍不住问道。

 

“我说过了，别把我当个脆弱的洋娃娃好吗，小女孩史蒂夫！”巴基用力掐了一下史蒂夫手腕上的肉，“粗暴点！用力点！就算你只有十六岁也不能弱到这个程度……”

 

话音未落，史蒂夫惩罚似的塞进了第二根手指。

 

揉捏，按压，扩张，然后是第三根。

 

巴基逐渐说不出话来了，他一个劲地喘息，面色开始潮红。

 

感觉到应该差不多了，史蒂夫再度覆到他身上，将自己那根大得夸张的家伙顶在仿佛已经在一开一合地邀请他进入的穴口。

 

两个人一上一下地看着彼此，同时想起了在苏丹那个炎热、紧窄的架子中的夜晚。

 

“我要进去了，巴基……”史蒂夫哑声说道，“准备好了吗？”

 

“我都告诉过你多少次了，这种事情就别报备了，啊……”

 

恐怖的尺寸一点点将内壁打开，巴基不由得后背紧绷仰起头，拼命想要自己放松、再放松，以便让那个大家伙进来得不那么费劲。

 

可是那没用，因为那实在是太大了，巴基甚至能感觉到自己内壁的褶皱都被一寸寸撑开了，他本想咬紧牙关压抑自己的声音，但这完全无法做到，一张嘴便是一串痛苦的呻吟。

 

史蒂夫凑过脸去，将他的呻吟声堵回口中，舌尖纠缠着他的舌头，同时下身向前一挺。

 

“呜……”巴基忍不住发出痛苦又幸福的哀鸣，早已通红的眼角终于流下泪水。

 

“是不是太疼了？”史蒂夫一边舔掉他的泪水，一边温柔地问道，“要不我们先缓缓？”

 

“不！”巴基一声低呼，伸手抱住他的脑袋，咬牙说道，“老头儿！我说过了！用力干你的就行了！”

 

说罢，他将双腿绕上史蒂夫的腰，使劲向下压了压。

 

而这个不要命的动作令他自己再度痛苦地纠起了眉心。

 

史蒂夫忍不住在他痛苦的眉梢和眼角落下一个个细致轻柔的吻，又怜又爱地说道：“你这小子，怎么到了床上还是这么喜欢逞强，这么不听话？”

 

巴基只是抱着他的脖子喘着粗气呢喃道：“想让我听话，只有一个办法……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“操服我！”

 

史蒂夫眸色一沉：“新兵，这可是你说的！”


	9. Chapter 9

史蒂夫眸色一沉：“新兵，这可是你说的！”

 

说罢，他身体缓缓后撤，硬是将自己的阴茎退出去一大截，只留下龟头仍旧卡在巴基的穴口。

 

然后，他就故意不动了。

 

巴基的穴口一张一翕地收缩着却无法彻底闭合，如同被吮吸般的快感令史蒂夫的龟头愈发充血胀大，却也令巴基更加难耐。

 

巴基皱着眉咬牙抱怨：“你在玩什么花样呢老头儿？怎么了？是不是已经不行了？”

 

史蒂夫低头看他那张倔强叛逆的脸，忍不住摸了摸他下巴颏中间凹陷进去的那个小坑。

 

“年轻人，性子就是焦躁。”他轻笑了一声，“别那么着急，好好放松，一会儿有你受的。”

 

巴基嘴上仍旧倔得厉害：“罗杰斯上校真会说大话，三分钟够不够您发挥？”

 

史蒂夫不再接话，低下头抱住他的后脑勺，狠狠堵上那张不饶人的嘴巴，与此同时下身用力一挺，毫不犹豫地连根送入。

 

巨大的龟头从紧致的内穴中大刀阔斧地硬生生挤出一条通路，狠狠研磨过那个致命的腺体向更深处捅入，巴基顿时感觉自己被塞了个结结实实满满当当，若不是此刻史蒂夫粗暴地用舌头堵住了他的嘴，巴基估计自己可能会不小心咬到自己的舌头。

 

身体被劈开一般的剧痛伴随着生理上与心理上被心爱之人占有的快感一同袭来，巴基忍不住在史蒂夫的唇齿之间呜呜呻吟。

 

尽情地吻了一会儿，史蒂夫终于放过他的唇舌，同时下身开始艰难地抽插。

 

起初甬道太过于紧致且有些干涩，但随着这温柔的摩擦抽插，肠液混着先前被涂抹进去的凡士林滴滴答答地从两人交合的地方流了出来，甬道内也逐渐柔软滑腻，史蒂夫干脆直起身子，握住巴基的腰越来越快地耸动起来。

 

“嗯……嗯……啊……敢不敢再用力一点？”巴基一边呻吟，一边不忘屁股主动向上迎合，“您就这点体力吗，我的长官？用不用我帮帮您？”

 

“先礼后兵而已，说了你不用着急。”

 

史蒂夫抬起巴基的两条腿架上肩头然后向他折叠，撑起身体重重向巴基压了下去。

 

“小子，柔韧度不错。”

 

“那……那是，我的毕业分数……啊啊啊啊啊……”

 

一连串情不自禁地呻吟打断了自己的废话，巴基的两条大长腿被压在自己和史蒂夫之间，整个人都被折叠起来动弹不得，史蒂夫似乎终于决定不再客气，开始用那根巨大的肉棒猛烈撞入他的肉穴。

 

巴基不顾羞耻大声呻吟起来，他浑身如过电般酥软酸麻，下面不住收缩，被迫整根吞吐史蒂夫胯下的凶器。

 

这么被凶暴地抽插了百来下后，巴基已经爽得不行了，本来高亢的呻吟声逐渐嘶哑，最后变成了小声的哼哼唧唧。他满面潮红，肌肤上泛起粉红色的情晕，忍不住伸手去摸自己那根被插得硬生生挺起的肉棒。

 

史蒂夫见到此状，又放缓了抽插的速度。他将巴基的双腿放下，握住他正在抚慰自己的手，帮他一同玩弄起那根粉嫩的肉棒来，一会儿上下撸动一会儿又轻轻揉掐马眼，不一会儿，随着巴基愈发粗重的喘息声，那个小小的肉孔中开始分泌晶莹的前液。

 

而史蒂夫却在这时停下了手上的动作，并将巴基正在玩弄自己的手也强行扯开。

 

“你……你干什么……”巴基不满地喘息道，“我快到了，让我……恩恩……让我出来……”

 

“不行。”史蒂夫冷酷又威严地说道，“这是命令。”

 

“操你……”巴基瞪大并不十分清醒的双目看向他身上的长官。

 

“可惜。”史蒂夫捏着他的下巴说道，“可惜是我在操你，巴恩斯中士，而你只有任由长官操死的份。”

 

这点dirty talk如果是从别的人嘴里说出来可能也不算什么，但从一贯正气凛然得可以为国旗代言的史蒂夫口中说出，巴基顿时觉得大脑一阵眩晕，同时从脊椎骨底部升腾起一股难耐的酥麻，那一瞬间他无人抚慰的阴茎被刺激得弹跳了一下，几乎差一点就射了出来。

 

“给我，让我射……”巴基觉得自己快要哭出来了，“我要不行了，我想射出来……”

 

“不行，你只能被我操出来。”史蒂夫一边温柔缓慢地抽插，一边低头吻在巴基的乳尖上，还恶意地用牙齿轻轻啃噬。

 

巴基浑身荡起一阵阵战栗，忍不住抓住史蒂夫的头发，难耐地扭动起身体。

 

舔吮了一会儿之后，史蒂夫看着巴基被自己玩弄得有些红肿的乳尖，满意地笑了笑。

 

他再次将巴基的双腿架上肩头，然后一把捞起他的身体，抱着他的后背从床上站了起来。

 

巴基顿时紧张地环绕住他的脖子，全身的重量只能维系在史蒂夫深深插入他体内的那根肉棒上，这令他感到十分不安，却也因此而更增添了刺激与快感。

 

史蒂夫抱着他绕着小小的宿舍套间走动起来，随着每一步的颠簸，那根肉棒每次都无比精准地顶到他的腺体，他只觉得自己被操得浑身发抖又昏昏沉沉，唯一能做地就是本能地紧紧抱住史蒂夫的脖子不松手。

 

最后，史蒂夫抱着他走到窗口停下，将他的后背抵到窗户玻璃上。

 

冰凉的刺激令巴基一下子又清醒过来，他有点惊愕地在史蒂夫怀里挣扎道：“这也太过了，会被看到的！”

 

“关着灯呢，不会被看到的。”史蒂夫将他摁在玻璃窗上固定住，同时下身如打桩机一般疯狂撞击起来，金属窗框被他们俩的身体撞得咣咣作响，巴基由于害怕和紧张而更加剧烈地收缩起肉穴，但他的肉洞早已被操弄得无法闭拢，此刻伴随着两个人肉体的撞击声和飞溅的水声，快感一波波如潮水般汹涌而至。

 

就在巴基即将登顶之际，史蒂夫又停下了动作。

 

他再次将肉棒微微撤出，只余下龟头卡在穴口，享受着巴基后穴口一阵阵剧烈收缩所带来的快感。

 

巴基浑身大汗淋漓、气喘吁吁，欲望折磨得他不剩多少理智了。他迷迷糊糊地抱着史蒂夫抗议道：“你怎么能在这种时候停下来？”

 

“我得让你这个新兵明白，你只能被我掌控——是你的长官在操你，你只有挨操的份，而得到你的长官允许，你才能射出来，不然你就只能这么不上不下地捱着，直到你的长官满意为止。”

 

巴基几乎都有点愤怒了，他拼命挣扎了一下，但史蒂夫的力量和体能明显大过于他不少，他不仅没能挣动，反而还令那个大龟头再次在他的穴口重重摩擦了几下——这份难耐的快感令他又是一阵不争气的战栗。

 

史蒂夫看着他倔强得不肯认输的模样，便又往里捅了几分，精准地撞到了那个小小的凸起，然后又再次撤出。

 

巴基“嘶”的一声仰头咬住下唇。

 

史蒂夫知道自己找对了地方，于是又故伎重演。

 

这一次，他不但狠狠撞到了那个腺体，还用力研磨了几下。

 

巴基浑身抖得不行，阴茎也因为欲望的挑拨而胀得疼痒难当，他眼圈一红，忍不住哭了出来。

 

“该死的老头儿！”他边低声哭泣边喘着粗气说道，“我服了还不行吗？我服了，快给我，快……我要被你折磨死了……”

 

看着他这副浑身潮红、可怜兮兮的求饶模样，史蒂夫忍不住将他按在玻璃窗上，一边重新开始温柔耸动，一边低头舔掉他的泪水，又去吻他的嘴唇。

 

巴基被他吻得逐渐安静下来，啜泣声再次化作享受的低吟。

 

史蒂夫好好吻了一会儿后，将他再次抱起，重新放回了床上。

 

这一次，他也不再控制和忍耐，拉开巴基的双腿，一边大力地顶腰冲撞，一边帮他握住肉棒抚弄起来。

 

随着史蒂夫对他后穴愈发凶狠地侵犯和对他阴茎的快速撸动，前后夹击令巴基腹间升腾起巨大快感，两耳之中嗡嗡作响，脑袋里昏昏沉沉，眼前泛起阵阵白光，没坚持多久后，快感终于登顶，他的阴茎在史蒂夫手中一抖一抖地股股喷涌而出。

 

高潮令巴基的脑子里一片空白，史蒂夫不顾两人腹间被巴基射得一塌糊涂，低下身子紧贴住他的身体开始了最后的冲刺。巴基双目失神，本能地抱住史蒂夫的肩膀，用高潮过后异常敏感的后穴承受着这最后疯狂压榨的几十下抽插。

 

当史蒂夫终于将自己的精液一滴不剩地射进他的肚子里时，他忍不住狠狠咬了史蒂夫的肩膀一口。

 

这一口一定已经咬破了皮见了血，但史蒂夫只是闷哼一声，没有责备他，更没有撤出自己的肉棒。他仍然霸道地堵住巴基的后穴口，一边轻轻吻着他的耳垂和喉结与他温存起来。

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身体可真温暖啊……巴基的脑子里乱七八糟地想着，不由得将这个人抱得更紧。

 

这种温暖是他头二十四年人生从未曾享受过的。

 

甚至他都从不曾奢望过总有一日他也能够拥有。

 

躲在这样一个高大强壮温暖亲切的怀抱中，就好像一叶随波逐流、不断承受狂风骤雨侵袭的孤舟，历时二十四年终于找到了能够停靠的港湾。

 

从今以后，他就能彻底拥有这个人了吗？

 

他的长官，他的搭档，他的室友，他的情人……他的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

 

巴基小时候在孤儿院生活过一段时间。

 

那家孤儿院表面看起来还算得上是光鲜，投资人会在每年的圣诞节来象征性地视察一次，而那一天就是孩子们一年之中吃得最好的一天——在那天，他们可以得到新鲜的白面包，充足的乳酪和香肠，也能得到一些没有破洞的袜子和手套当做圣诞礼物。

 

但除了这一天之外的364天，他们都只能吃到硬邦邦的黑面包渣和喝起来一股霉味的稀粥，并“享受”着监护人员们随心所欲的虐待。

 

表面上是孤儿院，其实这些孤儿们都被逼着做“童工”。

 

孩子们没有自由地在庭院中玩乐或是学习的机会，他们被命令在“教室”中用纯手工缝制皮革，制作粗糙的玩具布偶或是小型足球，然后再被孤儿院的管理人员们拿出去廉价卖掉。

 

小孩们的手不稳，很容易被尖利的针头刺伤，稚嫩的手指捏针捏久了，也磨砺出粗糙的茧子。

 

但他们全都不能放松，因为一旦完成不了自己被分配到的份额，女孩们会被揪着辫子关进小黑屋忍受饥寒交迫过夜，而男孩们可能会被强迫接受站在椅子上一整晚的体罚。

 

在这样的环境下，孩子们的性格都很极端，要么异常胆小乖顺，要么就会从心底深处被激发出更加无法控制的叛逆。

 

巴基就属于后者中最为突出的那一个，这也令他被体罚的次数最多。

 

除开这种肉眼看不到伤害的体罚之外，巴基还会因为格外不听话而被用戒尺抽打教训。

 

这曾经令他柔嫩的手心伤心累累、血迹斑斑。

 

在这种情况下，只有七八岁的巴基选择了伙同另外三个男孩一起逃跑。

 

在一个晚上，趁着管理员打盹的时候，四个男孩一起溜出了孤儿院的大门。

 

在他们翻墙出去的时候，其中一个男孩不小心从墙上摔了下去，管理员被这个男孩掉落在地的声音惊醒，拎着戒尺大踏步地赶了出来，将两个落在后面还没来得及翻过围墙的男孩抓了回去，又气急败坏地看着巴基和另一个叫乔伊的男孩一起在夜色中越跑越远。

 

巴基和乔伊越狱成功了！但脱离魔窟的自由并没能令他们俩快乐多久——毕竟，人都是要吃饭的，心惊胆战地逃跑了一晚上，在天快蒙蒙亮的时候，两个孩子都听到了彼此肚子里的鸣叫声，也感受到了黎明之前格外的寒冷。

 

就在这时，他们碰到了一个几乎改变了巴基一生的中年男人。

 

那个中年男人其实长得挺英俊的，和海豹六队黑队的皮尔斯长官长得有那么点相似——这也是巴基从第一眼看到皮尔斯就心生抵触和恶感的重要原因之一。

 

但在当时那个刚刚从孤儿院“越狱”成功的巴基看来，这个男人的出现，无疑给他和他的小伙伴乔伊带来了莫大的幸运.

 

因为他带着一脸和煦的笑容，表示出了对小男孩们极大的兴趣。他说他愿意收养他们、照顾他们，承诺一日三餐都会为他们提供鸡蛋、牛奶、火腿肠和奶油面包，他们想吃多少就吃多少——只要他们乖乖听话。

 

“听什么话？”当时的巴基敏感地问道，“你也要我们做童工吗？如果我们做得不好，你也会打我们吗？”

 

“童工？”那男人先是有点惊讶，然后伪善地笑了笑，“不，当然不……我发誓不会让你们工作的……天呐，看看你们两个，多么白净可爱啊，让你们去做那样粗粝的活计完全是暴殄天物。”

 

于是，巴基和他的小伙伴们就这样放心地跟着这个成年男人走了。

 

他们以为好日子终于来了，却没想到成人的世界竟然还有那样肮脏黑暗的地狱。

 

如果能穿越回到过去，巴基一定会阻止当时什么都不懂的自己——这样的话，或许他就能救回他童年时期的朋友了。

 

因为那时候还只有七八岁大的巴基尚且还不能明白，当一个孩子无依无靠、无人保护时，漂亮的容貌反而将成为他最大的负担。

 

巴基把脸深深埋进史蒂夫脖子后面的银色短发中。

 

史蒂夫的须发与他本人一般强硬，略微有点扎人，那里面有汗水、洗发露和阳光混合在一起的味道，这股独特的味道充满了神奇的、可以抚慰人心的力量。

 

是这个叫做史蒂夫·罗杰斯的男人特有的力量。

 

巴基在恍惚中猜想，史蒂夫年轻的时候，这头银发应该是一种耀眼的金色吧——就是那种仿佛可以驱除世间一切黑暗的、光芒万丈的颜色，像是某种神圣的光明魔法一样。

 

“我做过很多错事，史蒂夫……”他忍不住在史蒂夫耳边呢喃道，“我可能……曾经害了我的一个朋友……”

 

“你什么时候愿意跟我详细说说你的过去？我一定洗耳恭听。”史蒂夫抱着他说道，“但是巴基，我相信那绝非是你的错。”

 

“不，那就是我的错……你什么都不知道。”

 

他忽然觉得有点委屈起来。

 

二十四年了，这种委屈一直扎根在他心里。

 

曾经，他是一个孤儿，没有亲人也没有朋友，他的委屈除了招来嘲笑之外不会有任何人在乎——这就是孤儿的宿命，一旦表现出丝毫的软弱，只会被无情的现实践踏得更加惨烈。

 

所以他拼了命的努力，并且用桀骜乖张将自己保护起来。他以为自己不会被任何人驯服，也不会有任何人配得上将他驯服。

 

可现在，他知道，一切变得不同了。

 

从他遇到他的那一刻开始，从他在那间办公室中，下意识地跟着弗瑞对眼前这个人敬了个礼开始。

 

巴基侧过脸，把不小心流出来的那一丁点泪水统统蹭在了史蒂夫肩头。

 

“我希望我可以慢慢知道你的全部。”史蒂夫轻轻揉了揉那颗棕色的脑袋，温声说道，“但你知道，你自己最应该明确的一点是什么吗？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“无论如何——无论你过去发生过什么事，无论你将来会遭遇什么事，我都会保护你的，巴基。”史蒂夫郑重承诺道，“你看，你是个孤僻的怪小孩，我是个孤僻的怪老头儿……或许我们都曾在漫长的时光中没有任何亲人，但从今以后不再是那样了——我们就是彼此的家人，我会尽我所能保护你，你只需要知道这个就够了。”

 

巴基只觉得自己的心脏一阵剧烈颤抖，他狠狠咬住下唇，才强迫自己没再一次流出眼泪。

 

“我也是个特种部队的精英啊老头儿！哪儿那么脆弱必须要被你保护？”他哑声说道，“不过，我也会竭尽全力保护你的——说到做到，在苏丹那个破工厂里你都没能甩掉我，此后你这辈子再也休想甩掉我了！”


	10. Chapter 10

“你这辈子再也休想甩掉我了！”

 

听到巴基的这句话，史蒂夫忽然心下一惊，整个人在一瞬间清醒起来。

 

自从踏进这间房间的门，他本来的计划统统被这小子打乱了！巴基令他完全地沉迷于情欲，不顾后果地做出了承诺。但此时此刻，巴基提起的那个“苏丹工厂”却令他再次想起他在未来必须面对的重重危机。

 

“不……巴基！”他只得狠狠心开口说道，之前的温情脉脉陡然消失，“听着，这件事你必须听我的——无论未来发生什么，如果我叫你走，你就必须走！这不是开玩笑，你根本不知道我即将面对什么……”

 

巴基皱起眉头，猛地堵住了他的嘴唇，将他的啰嗦堵回了嗓子眼里。

 

他用舌尖舔遍了史蒂夫口腔中的每一寸，又纠缠着他的舌头，同时双腿抬起绕上他的腰轻轻扭动起来。

 

两个人吻得啧啧作响，随着巴基刻意地扭动与摩擦，史蒂夫感觉自己的下腹一阵燥热，一直还堵在巴基肉穴中的家伙隐隐再度抬头。

 

“你……”史蒂夫艰难地将自己的嘴唇从他与巴基纠缠的唇齿间挪开，皱着眉头看向巴基。

 

“我说过了，想甩掉我？你做梦！”巴基抢先说道，然后顿了顿，下体主动向上挺送，就着精液的润滑，已经逐渐重新变硬的肉棒在肉穴内抽动得格外滑腻顺畅。

 

没有哪个男人受得了这种刺激，史蒂夫的阴茎很快便恢复长大，将巴基的内壁重新撑开。

 

“与其继续啰嗦那些没用的，不如趁时间还早，我们再来一发！”巴基冲他的长官眨眨眼睛。

 

“需要我提醒你吗巴恩斯中士，你这里面怕是已经被我操肿了。”史蒂夫低声说道。

 

“少说话多干活儿，我亲爱的长官！”巴基喘息着低声说道，“珍惜床上的时光吧，毕竟你的巴恩斯中士也只有在这里才会听话了……”

 

“呵呵，那你可就太小瞧我了，巴恩斯中士。”史蒂夫低笑了一声，“你还是太嫩了——这种事情怎么会只局限于床上？”

 

他们又开始享受情欲，默契地将之前那点小小插曲暂且抛在脑后。那些是他们必须解决掉的烦恼没错，但不应该是意乱情迷的现在。

 

史蒂夫本以为，出了抢夺病毒试剂失败这档子事儿之后，当局能暂时“放他一马”的——至少也不会再在短期之内给他派任务了吧？

 

可事实证明他想错了，仅仅没过几天，佩吉•卡特女士又出现在了欧欣那度假酒店的大堂。

 

“行了，别摆出那副脸色了罗杰斯，我知道你不欢迎我。”卡特女士一脸无所谓地说道。

 

与之前一样，她手中仍然拿着装有任务卡的密封袋。

 

“并没有不欢迎，只是有点意外。”史蒂夫耿直地说道，“我本以为我会清闲几天……”

 

佩吉笑了笑，然后特意走到他面前很近很近的地方，这才压低声音说道：“你可以告病——不，是我推荐你告病。但我不得不来传递任务卡，我想你能理解这一点。”

 

史蒂夫顿了顿，然后才低着头接过她手中装在密封袋。

 

“看来你已经明白了。”他亦低声说道，“那么你也应该知道，告病是没有用的——如果他们针对的就是我，我就非去不可。”

 

佩吉忍不住发出一声长叹。

 

她抬起头，看着眼前这个人沧桑、坚毅、英挺的脸庞。

 

他们相识也有十来个年头了，又何尝不知道眼前这个人拥有多么倔强的脾气，以及惊人的勇气。

 

她知道，自己阻止不了他，他一定会去。

 

“本来是单人任务。”她摇摇头，继续说道，“我帮你钻了个空子，改成了单组任务，你可以带一个搭档一同前往莫斯科，以降低风险——但这次唯恐有诈，所以求你得带个靠谱点的搭档好吗……照顾好自己有那么难吗，罗杰斯上校？看看你上次狼狈的样子！”

 

“不必。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说道，“既然有可能有诈，那我更不能让别人和我一起承……”

 

“我和你一起！”一个声音传来。

 

史蒂夫猛地回过头去，而佩吉也好奇地越过史蒂夫的肩膀向他背后的楼梯上看过去。

 

一个青年靠在楼梯拐角处的阴影中，佩吉看不清他的脸，但大致可以判断出是一个非常年轻的士兵。他的军帽戴得歪歪斜斜，连外套都没穿，只穿了件贴身的衬衫，站姿也吊儿郎当，整个人的作风完全不像是史蒂夫带出来的大兵应该有的模样，也不知道已经偷偷在那个阴影中偷听多久了。

 

但意外的是，史蒂夫并没有责骂他，而仅仅只是皱了皱眉。

 

这个细节令佩吉好奇起来，她的目光在那个新兵和史蒂夫之前看来看去。

 

“巴基！你给我回去！”史蒂夫冲那影子高声说道。

 

“我偏不！”那年轻人干脆从阴影中走了出来，佩吉注意到，他有一双明亮的绿眼睛，衬衫敞开了三粒扣子，看起来有点落拓，却英俊惊人。

 

他缓缓走下楼梯，冲佩吉调皮地眨了眨眼睛说道：“女士，选我去准没错，我的俄语好得就像母语。”

 

“这位是……”佩吉忍不住问道。

 

“我的新兵。”史蒂夫简短地介绍道，“一个……混蛋小子，很不守规矩，见笑了。”

 

佩吉眯起了眼睛——有生以来头一次，她看到史蒂夫对一个从头发丝到脚指甲盖全都写满了叛逆的新兵宽容到如此地步，这可真是太新鲜了。

 

“不……我倒是觉得他挺有趣的。”佩吉顿了顿，才继续说道，“不如就让他和你一起去执行这个任务吧。”

 

“不行！”史蒂夫马上强硬地拒绝。

 

“新兵，你叫什么名字？”佩吉假装没有听到史蒂夫的拒绝，已经开始直接与那个有趣的年轻人对话。

 

“巴基•巴恩斯中士，美丽的女士。”那新兵对佩吉露出了一个讨喜的笑容，“您问我名字的目的是准备登记在任务卡上吗？需要我帮您拼写吗……”

 

“巴基！”史蒂夫有点气恼地看向他，“我说过，我的有些事情你最好不要插手……”

 

“老头儿！我也说过，你休想甩掉我！”巴基毫不客气地回敬道。

 

佩吉则飞快地拿出手机输入了一些讯息，然后抬头说道：“好了，你们都不用争了，这位巴恩斯中士已经被我输入系统，你们将共赴莫斯科——嗯，还挺浪漫的是不是？但是请注意安全，罗杰斯上校，莫斯科从来都不相信眼泪——可能连鲜血都不信。”

 

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着佩吉，而巴基则对她像古典绅士一般弯下腰脱帽致意。

 

“我发誓，这位巴恩斯中士是我在你枯燥乏味的生活中见到过的最有趣的人了——那么，明天一早就得出发，莫斯科，注意伪装身份，别误了航班，剩下的信息都在任务卡里了。”佩吉冲史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛就转身离开了，只余下史蒂夫和巴基两个人站在大堂中，一个一脸得意，另一个则是一脸愠怒。

 

“别逼我惩罚你，巴基！”史蒂夫压低声音说道，“偷听长官的任务对话本就是大忌！更何况你又违抗顶头上司的命令……”

 

话还没说完，巴基一下子抓住了他的领带，将他整个人暧昧地拉向自己。

 

“你做什么！”史蒂夫不由得低呼一声，“别太过分，巴基！这是公共区域，还有监控！”

 

“那就回去再惩罚我？”巴基冲他恶劣地舔了舔嘴唇，“想怎么罚，我的长官？全听你的，你说了算，反正我的目的已经达到了，你休想随随便便甩掉我……”

 

眼看着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛中又冒出愤怒的火焰，巴基忽然压低声音说道：“别生气了老头儿，或者，你可以打我的屁股……”

 

罗杰斯上校愣了愣，蓝眼睛中愤怒的火焰在一瞬间消失，而另一种灼热的东西正在冉冉升起。

 

第二天，史蒂夫将咆哮突击队的日常事务交代给杜甘，就和巴基一同便装出发了。

 

根据任务卡显示的内容，他们决定在当地顺利接洽到联络人之前，暂时先伪装成一对普通的游客父子，以免被人提前跟踪盯梢。

 

“太意外了，活了24年，我终于有爸爸了。”飞机上，巴基一边嚼着泡泡糖一边说道，“为了弥补前24年的缺失，我得多叫几声——爸爸，爸爸！”

 

史蒂夫顿时浑身都僵了僵。

 

他忍不住捂住额头，低声说道：“快闭嘴吧巴基。”

 

“爸爸，你知道吗，故意不理睬人也是一种家庭冷暴力。”巴基继续说道，故意装出一副委委屈屈的模样，“而且你昨天还恶狠狠地体罚了我，搞得我现在屁股都有点疼。”

 

史蒂夫知道，自己的脸一定腾地一下就通红了。

 

为了不引起莫斯科方面的警惕，他们和真正的游客一样，乘坐的是最普通的经济舱，巴基的这番话声音不算小，立刻就引来了坐在史蒂夫旁边的陌生乘客的注意。

 

“听我一句劝吧同志，儿子都这么大了，最好不要体罚了，这会伤害他的自尊心。”那是一位慈祥的女士，满头银发，衣着挺时髦，此刻正对着史蒂夫操着一口浓厚的俄式大舌头一般的英语“敦敦教诲”。

 

“您误会了，女士。”史蒂夫忍不住为自己辩解道，“我没有体罚儿子，我只是……”

 

“爸爸！”巴基猛地抓住了史蒂夫的手，用上了他最擅长伪装的“狗狗眼”，低声下气地说道，“没关系，我宁可您体罚我，总好过您根本不理我好……”

 

“噢，看看你的儿子啊……”那位女士怜爱地看向巴基，又责备地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，“您的儿子是在太可爱了，这么大了还这么粘你，一点都不像我的那两个不孝子，一出门就像脱了绳子的野狗一样不想回家！”

 

“爸爸……”巴基撒娇似的摊开史蒂夫粗糙的大手，将自己的脸贴在他的手掌心轻轻蹭了蹭，轻声说道，“求您了，别生气了。”

 

旁人看来，真是好一副父慈子孝的画面。

 

而史蒂夫顿时感到一股邪火自体内蹿腾而起，紧接着，他有点绝望地意识到，自己的某个部位昂起了头。

 

这一路的长途飞机，史蒂夫都被巴基这个小恶魔甜蜜又痛苦地折磨着。当他们终于在莫斯科的谢尔梅捷沃机场缓缓降落时，他才长长地吐出一口气。

 

“我们的行程是什么？”等行李的时候，巴基凑近史蒂夫，看似漫不经心，实则十分警惕地询问道。

 

“参观游览，像真正的游客那样。”史蒂夫压低声音回答他，“在各种正经和不正经的场所，我们需要寻找到那位负责接洽的联络员。”

 

巴基假装打了个大大的哈欠。

 

“今晚就开始吗？”他问道，“第一站是哪儿？先去看脱衣舞怎么样？我知道莫斯科的一家脱衣舞俱乐部很……”

 

“不，今晚我们另有安排。”罗杰斯上校一本正经地沉声说道，“而且任务满满，根本没时间做别的。”

 

“嗯？”巴基疑惑地看向史蒂夫，忽然一副了然地模样说道，“啊，老头儿，你另有机密任务？竟然瞒了我一路！”

 

“是啊，这可是最高机密。”史蒂夫凑近他的侧脸，用最小的声音向他敏感的耳廓吹气，“我亲爱的儿子，你不是宁可被体罚吗？今晚爸爸就满足你。”

 


	11. Chapter 11

“嘿，你不能这样做……”巴基抗议道。

 

“为什么不能？”罗杰斯上校紧贴着他的耳朵说道，无论是声音本身还是由此而吹进他耳朵里的灼热呼吸都令巴基情不自禁浑身一抖。

 

“你真敏感，小子。”罗杰斯上校又说道，“看来蒙上你的眼睛是对的。”

 

“那还不够吗？还需要绑紧我的手吗？”巴基稍许挣扎了一下。

 

“这可是你自己要求的，你忘了吗？”罗杰斯上校哼笑了一声，“‘我宁可被体罚，爸爸’——这句话可是你自己说的，我的宝贝儿子……”

 

在这句话语的尽头，罗杰斯上校加重了正在用衬衫反绑住巴基双手的力道，与此同时，又在他的耳垂下面的脖颈处落下一个湿润的吻。

 

“嗯啊……”巴基已经情不自禁地呻吟出来，由于双眼被领带蒙住导致他其他的感观更加敏锐起来，也更加“致命”——他知道，自己的下体已经抬起了头，而后穴忍不住一阵收缩。

 

史蒂夫的手指有些粗粝，指缝和掌心都有枪茧，此刻这双手正从后面伸过来，不急不缓地摩挲过他的乳尖，与此同时，一串细密的吻在他光裸的脊背处流连忘返。

 

“你……你没刮胡子，老头儿！嗯……”巴基气喘吁吁地艰难说道，“这可不是良好的生活习惯！”

 

乳头在这样的爱抚之下起立并轻微胀痛起来，而背上又被史蒂夫濡湿柔软的舌头和硬硬的胡茬同时折磨，巴基情不自禁微微仰头，一串意味不明的呻吟从嗓子眼里冒出来。

 

“你还有心情嘲笑我的胡子？”史蒂夫诈装生气说道，“看来是我没教训够你。”

 

他从后面粗暴地抬起巴基的臀部并掰开那两瓣臀肉，又将自己早已硬挺的家伙在他的臀缝间蹭过来蹭过去，晶莹的前液被涂抹在穴口，与一点点从后穴中溢出来的润滑液和肠液粘腻在一起，搞得两个人的下体湿哒哒一片，却就是没有直接进去。

 

“你还在等什么？”巴基忍不住轻轻摇晃着屁股催促。

 

史蒂夫没有急着回答他，而是一边继续用阴茎摩擦他的臀缝，一边将手掌覆在他的臀肉上，用力揉捏起来。

 

“嗯……嗯……”巴基的下体坚实地翘了起来，一阵阵渴望从下腹升起，搅得他头昏眼花。

 

忽然，史蒂夫的手掌离开了他的肉体，又力度不小地重新落在了他光裸的臀部，发出“啪”的一声脆响。

 

“喂！” 由于完全没有预料到，巴基立刻浑身一抖，惊叫了一声，“你怎么打我？你……”

 

“这就是爸爸的体罚，乖儿子，老实受着。”史蒂夫低沉地说道，与此同时一只手握紧他的腰部，将那根早已坚硬灼热的肉棒对准穴口缓缓推入。

 

虽然并不是第一次了并且已经润滑得很好，但那根东西的尺寸仍然令巴基忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，他忍不住轻微颤抖，直到一整根满满当当地全部塞了进去，巴基才缓缓呼出一口气，臀部的肌肉也不再那样紧张。

 

史蒂夫再次掰开臀瓣，满意地看了看两人连接的地方，感受着那层温暖紧致的包裹。

 

“乖儿子，你咬得真紧。”他又揉了揉肉那把臀肉，低沉地说道。

 

“废话……废话真多……”巴基粗喘着说道，“为什么还不开始呢？你的老腰不好使了吗？”

 

“噢，年轻人还真是嘴硬。”史蒂夫发出一声嗤笑，一手扣住他的腰，另一只手用力拍着他的屁股，同时下半身缓缓耸动起来。

 

“啊……啊……”不知是出于由于巨大的柱身研磨过腺体产生的快感还是屁股真的被史蒂夫拍疼了，巴基不顾羞耻地叫喊起来。

 

“疼？”史蒂夫停下打屁股的手，“求饶我就不打你。”

 

可巴基当然不会求饶。

 

“你就这点本事？”他仍然嘴硬道，“爸爸，你可真叫我失望。”

 

“真是个坏孩子。”像是被轻微激怒了一般，史蒂夫缓缓退了出去，然后猛地一插到底。

 

“呜……”巴基浑身的肌肉绷紧，史蒂夫这一下捅得太用力了，像是要捅穿他一般。

 

“你……”

 

“体罚。”

 

史蒂夫干脆利落地说道，并没再给他任何机会，真地开始像体罚一般恶狠狠地变换着角度冲撞起来。

 

开始还好，巴基咬牙忍受着那一股股快感电流般蹿升，但史蒂夫却在抽插了几百下让他浑身敏感炽热得发烫后，忽然开始打他的屁股。

 

眼睛被蒙着，双手被反绑在背后，整个身体伏在床单上唯有臀部被高高抬起，史蒂夫的大家伙在他体内肆虐，而巴掌也一下下落在他白皙的屁股上，每一下都令他的臀肉轻轻震颤，别样的刺激令巴基不顾羞耻感大声嘶喊起来，打屁股的“啪啪”脆响与大肉棒在肉穴中猛烈抽插带来的“咕滋咕滋”的水声交织在一起，整个房间中淫靡不堪。

 

巴基的脑子里混乱极了，屁股上火辣辣的疼痛，但肉穴内一波波酥麻的快感却不断地累积与攀升到一个临界点后，他全身剧烈颤抖起来，后穴将史蒂夫的肉棒狠狠绞紧。

 

史蒂夫知道他快到了，更加飞快且目的性明确地撞向那个腺体。

 

不一会儿，巴基整个人弓起脊背，在自己乱七八糟地哭喊声中被插得射了出来。

 

射精之后力气全无，巴基整个上半身都瘫软在床单上，只有屁股仍然被史蒂夫把控着高高耸起，一边哀鸣着一边任其蹂躏。

 

“呜，别打了……”喊得嗓子都哑了之后，巴基终于开始用哭腔讨饶，“史蒂夫，我要……不行了……史蒂夫……呜呜……”

 

他咬着嘴唇呻吟，感觉自己的生理性泪水濡湿了绑住眼睛的领带。

 

史蒂夫终于停了手，整个人俯向巴基的后背与他贴合在一起，一边放慢下半身的速度温柔耸动，一边含住他的耳垂问道：“嗯？肯听话了？”

 

“嗯嗯……呜……”巴基迷乱地享受着耳垂被啃咬的快感，后穴一片酸麻难当。

 

“叫我什么？”史蒂夫又问道，并将他的下巴捏起，“该怎么求我？”

 

“爸爸……”巴基的泪水从领带的缝隙中流出来，被自己咬得通红润泽的漂亮嘴唇一张一合说道，“求你了，爸爸，我听话了……”

 

看着这样一双嘴唇近在咫尺，史蒂夫再也无法按耐住，抬起他的下巴狠狠堵上嘴唇，从舌根到整个口腔吮吸舔弄了一遍。

 

温柔地缠绵了一会儿后，史蒂夫将巴基的眼睛和双手释放出来，又将他翻转过来钉在床垫上大开大合地操弄了百十下才射在了他体内。

 

在史蒂夫帮他去浴室清理的途中，巴基就已经累得睡着了，直到第二天日上三竿他才醒来。

 

房间中只有他一个人，巴基缓缓坐起身，感觉浑身上下都清清爽爽，只有身上些许的吻痕，以及坐着时感受到的后穴口与屁股蛋的肿胀提醒着他昨天与“爸爸”发生了多么淫糜的事。

 

肚子适时地咕咕叫起来，巴基捂着屁股，随便将一件明显是史蒂夫的大了一号的衬衫套在身上就光脚下了床，懒洋洋地踱到冰箱开始翻翻捡捡。

 

“该死的俄罗斯佬……”他嘟囔道，“这是一些什么鬼食物？”

 

正抱怨着，身后的房门开了，史蒂夫一进门就看到巴基光着屁股只穿了件自己的衬衫背对着自己冲着冰箱忙活。

 

“你至于这么馋吗？”史蒂夫忍不住皱眉说道，“为什么不把衣服穿好点？这副样子像什么话？而且你还光着脚？”

 

巴基闻言忍不住直起身子转过身来。

 

“噢天哪，别唠叨了行吗？”他故意捏着自己的眉心，一脸不耐烦地说道，“我都快要饿死了，难道穿上衣服再饿死就能显得体面点吗？”

 

史蒂夫没想到自己采购完食物一回来就看到巴基光着屁股，更没想到他会光着屁股直接转过来，于是他猝不及防地呆愣愣地看了一会儿这混小子脖子上、胸口几处明显的、被自己制造出来的吻痕，终于用强大的克制力赶在自己再次起生理反应之前将目光及时地挪了开。

 

“我买了吃的，现在，穿裤子！”他将一袋早餐丢到桌上，然后对巴基指着衣柜严肃地说道，“快点！我们不能耽误时间了！”

 

“罗杰斯长官，脱裤子的时候你倒是积极得很连哄带骗，怎么让人家穿裤子就这么凶巴巴的，可真是无情啊……”巴基冲他眨了眨眼，补了一句，“爸爸。”

 

明明昨夜对付这小子还得心应手，可一到了白天，当满脑子都塞满了公事的时候，史蒂夫就觉得完全招架不住了——看来这小子真的不可能被说服，而只能被“睡”服。

 

史蒂夫无奈地摇摇头，却像个真正的父亲一样，熟练地煮上开水准备泡茶，又替因为“屁股疼”还在龇牙咧嘴穿裤子的儿子将黑面包抹上了鱼子酱。

 

当巴基终于把自己收拾得能入得了罗杰斯上校的法眼之后并洗漱完毕之后，他才发现，餐桌上已经摆满了令他食指大动的丰盛食物。

 

鱼子酱散发着淡淡的腥气，切好的香肠看起来很好吃，红茶在莫斯科向来不炽烈的阳光下散发着氤氲热气。

 

而他爱的那个人，他生命中越来越重要的那个人，此刻正安安静静地坐在这一切的旁边，岁月无比静好。

 

巴基愣了愣，陷入一瞬间的恍惚。

 

这就是他从未曾经历过、却曾经偷偷幻想过无数次的生活——仿佛拥有了一个家庭一般，一觉醒来还能赖赖床，当终于磨蹭到餐桌旁时，家人已经准备好了热腾腾的早餐，并坐在与他相邻的椅子上，习惯性地挺直着腰板阅读一份当地的俄文报纸。

 

巴基开了开口，在自己都没意料到的情况下，对着报纸那头的人无声地喊了一声：“爸爸……”

 

不再是恶意的玩笑，不再是床上淫荡的daddy kink，他此时才意识到，自己对罗杰斯上校的感情有多么复杂。

 

他先是他仿佛遥不可及的长官，然后又变成了战友与搭档，再后来……他们愈发亲密，逐渐变成可以交换秘密的朋友，再到可以上床的情人。

 

而现在……这个成熟又令人有安全感得过分的“老男人”，仿佛在不经意间就不动声色地为他弥补上了那份生活亏欠了他二十四年的亲情。

 

“爸爸……”他的嘴唇一开一合，忍不住又在心底偷偷唤了一声。

 

而这时，史蒂夫刚好将报纸放下。

 

“嗯，看什么呢，傻小子？”他看见巴基正看着他发愣，眼圈有点红，模样是从未有过的乖巧，眼睛中满是炽热的感情，和一些他甚至也无法读懂的渴望。

 

心底忍不住涌上一阵莫名的酸涩与柔软，这令他不禁感觉到自己有了一丝名叫懦弱的情绪。

 

而身为咆哮突击队的队长、海豹六队的统领，罗杰斯上校最不需要也不能拥有的，便是懦弱二字。

 

为了掩饰这份突如其来的软弱，史蒂夫敲了敲桌子，开着玩笑催促道：“快吃吧，茶都要凉了——想加点牛奶吗和方糖吗，儿子？”

 

巴基及时的扭过头去，假装慵懒地揉了揉自己的眼睛，将眼泪流在了史蒂夫没有看到的手背上。

 

“要三倍的。”当他转过头来时，已经只剩下了一个完美的、带着点淘气的微笑。

 

巴基看向史蒂夫，一边拼命享受着一生中难得的安逸氛围，一边像个小男孩般撒娇道，“你能帮我加奶和糖吗？亲爱的爸爸……”


	12. Chapter 12

在这所与其他名人故居相比甚至稍显寒酸的小房子中，巴基的眼中迸发出奇异的光芒。

 

四天了，史蒂夫和巴基逛逛停停，兜兜转转，在巴基的呵欠声中用得益用海豹六队精英的卓越脚力几乎转遍了莫斯科市内的所有名胜古迹，但仍然未能找到他们想要找的那个联络人的蛛丝马迹。

 

第五天，看着佩吉·卡特女士好心给与他们的可能性提示，史蒂夫决定带巴基去莫斯科的周边小镇转转。

 

而这一切令巴基显得异常开心。

 

“就像我们真的在旅游一样！”他年轻的脸上喜形于色，完全掩饰不住也根本不想加以掩饰，而这对于任务本身来说恰恰是有好处的——他们更像一对普通的游客父子了，沉稳慈爱的父亲，和有些淘气的儿子。

 

在去了几个金环小城并一无所获后，眼下，他们来到了克林镇——因为这里有俄罗斯最伟大的作曲家柴可夫斯基的故居。

 

“原来《睡美人》和《胡桃夹子》就是在这里完成的！”巴基看着解说翻译道，“噢，《Щелкунчик》！那可是我最喜欢的芭蕾舞剧了。”

 

实际上史蒂夫自己也懂一些俄语，但远不如巴基游刃有余。

 

“怎么，你还看芭蕾？”史蒂夫有点惊讶地问道。

 

“我被特训过很多不可思议的事，为了某些特别的……”巴基目光一黯，顿了顿，才摆了摆手说道，“算了，不值一提。”

 

史蒂夫尽量将自己皱眉的幅度收缩到最小，小到几不可查——既然巴基现在不愿意说，那么他就不会逼迫他说出来，因为时间终究会治愈一切，他终有一天会对他不仅仅敞开大腿，也会敞开全部心扉。

 

他绝不会因为急于一时而毁掉这段弥足珍贵的关系。

 

史蒂夫可以等待，他擅长等待。

 

毕竟巴基已经是他等了足足56年才出现的那个“命中注定的人”。

 

他们走进那栋二层小屋，整栋房子的内部色调十分温暖，巴基饶有兴致地看着音乐家曾经用过的钢琴，读过的托尔斯泰文集，友人赠送的雕饰，家人的照片，窄小的单人床……

 

甚至他的手稿还摊放在书桌上，他本人也正与他的偶像普希金一起，镶嵌在金色的画像框中被挂在砖红色的墙壁上，生动又严肃地凝视着每一位访客，令故居中的一切仿佛打破了时光长河的凝固而栩栩如生起来。

 

“你喜欢这里。”史蒂夫看着巴基明亮的双眼，用肯定句说道，“你喜欢这里胜过我们这几天参观过的一切地方。”

 

“是的，这一切都太完美了……”巴基欣羡地说道，“这栋房子虽然不大也不奢华，但它雅致，温暖，柔软，甚至就连窗外的景色都那么动人……如果我能……”

 

他顿了顿，忽然闭上了嘴巴。

 

史蒂夫当然明白他的意思。

 

他对那个他从不曾拥有过的东西的渴望之情满得几乎要溢出来，却不敢宣之于口。

 

于是他怜爱地看着他，忍不住替他开了口：“或许等我退役后，我们可以把未来的家设计成这样。嗯……对，就是我们两个人的家。我们的书柜应该可以小一点，你也没有那么自恋喜欢把自己的画像挂在墙上对吧？所以这里做成电视墙，而客厅里放置钢琴的地方我们可以放置一个桌上足球嘛……你喜欢玩吗？反正我这个老东西可是很喜欢来着。唔，还有最重要的一点……”

 

看着眼睛瞪得越来越大的巴基，他忽然微微俯下身去，凑在他耳边悄悄说道：“我们两个的床可不能那么小，更不能是单人的。”

 

巴基忍不住迸发出一阵大笑，引得其他访客一同扭头看向这个英俊的异国小伙子。

 

笑得眼泪都挤出眼角后，他停下来喘了几口粗气，才对史蒂夫说道：“虽然有过婚姻，但你知道这位音乐家是一个同性恋吗？”

 

“嗯？似乎略有耳闻。”史蒂夫扬扬眉毛回答道。

 

“他疯狂地爱上过他自己的学生，可惜那小伙子19岁就自杀了。”巴基不无遗憾地说道，“他还爱过自己年轻的外甥，《悲怆交响曲》就是对他爱的表达。”

 

他盯着窗外随风浮动的一片翠绿瞧了一会儿，脸上逐渐浮现出乖戾之色。

 

“还有许多真爱是同性的故事，比如阿基琉斯和帕特洛克洛斯，亚历山大和赫菲斯提安，王尔德和波西……”他咬了咬嘴唇，转过头来看向史蒂夫的脸，“但无一例外，他们都没什么好下场。”

 

“所以你怕了？”史蒂夫忍不住将手搭在了他的肩膀上，“你惧怕吗，巴基？你随时都可以告诉我你的一切，你的过去，你想要的未来——把你所有的恐惧与忧虑都告诉我，孩子，你知道的，我永远都可以替你承担一切。”

 

巴基看着那张线条坚毅、神色温柔的脸，终于再度放松下来。

 

他抚上史蒂夫搭在他肩上那只历经沧桑却仍然坚定有力的大手，轻轻握了握。

 

“你会陪我到最后，对吧？”

 

“当然。”史蒂夫微微翘起嘴角，“别人的故事我可以不去关心，但是在史蒂夫和巴基的故事中，他们会陪伴对方，直到时间尽头。”

 

虽然在克林镇过得十分满足并且再次吃到了地道的俄餐，但联络人的杳无音讯还是令两人不由得有点焦急起来。无奈之下史蒂夫联络上佩吉商量情报，最终，佩吉告诉他们，还有最后一条路没有尝试过——去那些灰色场所走走。

 

“我猜你这个老顽固还没有带巴恩斯中士去赌场开荤吧？”佩吉在手机那头调笑般说道，“哦，对了，别忘了去‘公主俱乐部’看看脱衣舞——罗杰斯上校，你儿子已经足够大了，是时候进行性启蒙了，这可是身为一个老爸的责任。”

 

史蒂夫忍不住偷瞄了几眼巴基，又干咳了几声才对佩吉飞快地敷衍道：“知道了，谢谢，再见！”

 

“卡特女士有线索？”巴基好奇地问道。

 

“也没什么……总之跟我走就是了。”史蒂夫语焉不详。

 

于是“父子俩”当晚就匆匆忙忙赶回了莫斯科市内。

 

他们在赌场一直玩到午夜，若不是史蒂夫实在忍不住偷拽巴基的衣角提醒他不要太过于张扬，巴基恐怕是要赢光那个赌场的所有筹码。

 

“你为什么运气这么好？”与巴基相反，赌技不佳的史蒂夫仿佛永远站在赢钱的反面。

 

“一半实力，一半运气。”巴基仍然意犹未尽地切着一副闲置的扑克牌说道，“至于为什么我运气这么好……你知不知俄罗斯有句老话——假如生活欺骗过你，它就会在赌场上把运气还给你。”

 

史蒂夫刚饮下的一口伏特加差点喷出来：“小子，别以为我连这么著名的诗歌都不知道，这也妄图耍你爸爸我？”

 

巴基没接他的话，继续一脸惆怅又甜蜜的复杂神色叹了几声：“可惜啊，可惜。”

 

“可惜什么？”

 

“可惜我遇到了你。”巴基抬起头来，在明晃晃吊灯的映衬下，满眼亮晶晶的，史蒂夫在那双浅色的发着光的瞳孔中看到了自己的脸，“我猜因为遇到了你，我恐怕已经花光自己所有的运气了。”

 

“别胡说八道。”史蒂夫笑道。

 

但神奇的是，接下来巴基又玩了十几盘不同的游戏，却真的开始不停地输，直到将之前赢过的筹码统统还了回去。

 

两人最终两手空空地离开了赌场，不过好在赌场中提供的自助餐十分丰富，肚子倒是填得饱饱的。

 

“接下来还有什么节目？”站在莫斯科夏日清凉的夜风中，巴基好奇地问道，“别告诉我回去睡觉，你儿子正亢奋着呢根本不想回家——当然，如果你想变着花样多睡我几次，其实我也不介意。”

 

“我的确是想多睡你几次，但今天我们还有的忙。”史蒂夫抬手看了看表——已经凌晨两点了。

 

“哦？去哪儿？”

 

史蒂夫没直接回答他，而是招手拦住了一辆路过的野出租，并飞快地报出了目的地的俄文名字。

 

巴基愣了愣，然后才在后座偷笑起来。

 

“我真的没想到你真的会带我来这里……”站在目的地门口，巴基嚼着泡泡糖低声说道，“看来爸爸你很有闲心，宝刀未老。”

 

史蒂夫忍不住鼻孔里又气又笑地哼了一声：“我的宝刀老没老，乖儿子怎么会不知道？”

 

纵然是巴基也忍不住脸上一红，一时之间没能控制好气流，刚吹出来的大泡泡瞬间破裂黏在了嘴角。

 

两人一同走进灯红酒绿的公主俱乐部。

 

俱乐部内里的装修是欧洲宫廷复古风，可谓极尽奢华，迎面走来的服务生和美女们个个都是人精，一看史蒂夫和巴基的衣饰和满口美式英语便知财主降临，热情地展开了服务。

 

史蒂夫点名要先去做俄式桑拿。

 

“桑拿？”巴基的眼睛骨碌碌一转，忍不住对史蒂夫暧昧地挑挑眉。

 

史蒂夫面不改色心不跳：“毕竟我们跑了一天了，先解解乏。”

 

此时桑拿房人倒是不多，史蒂夫要了包间，而巴基则故意假装用蹩脚的俄语吩咐：“不用你们进来服务。”

 

既然是客人的要求，那么服务人员也不敢打扰，史蒂夫和巴基很快在桑拿房间中赤裸相对。

 

“你天天打我屁股，今天总该轮到我打你了吗？”巴基拿起俄式桑拿特有的软树枝，让史蒂夫伏在塌上，然后对着他的后背拍打起来。

 

史蒂夫发出阵阵舒服的呻吟声。

 

俄式桑拿本就容易非常促进血液循环，加之两人逐渐心猿意马，结果在这种高温之下连10分钟都没能坚持下来就各自大汗淋漓满脸通红心跳过速，于是赶紧转移到了降温室的泳池中。

 

仍然没有旁人打扰，两个人因为各种原因滚烫的体温随着池水逐渐散掉，史蒂夫终于忍不住将巴基按在浅池的壁上，抬起他的一条腿，就着水波温柔地进入了他。

 

这大约是史蒂夫最温柔的一次性爱，起初他刻意缓缓抽插，却仍然每一次都能让巴基的前列腺被舒舒服服地照顾到，然后他吮吻他的嘴唇，脖子和肩膀，听着巴基轻轻的呻吟声伴随着两人下体逐渐激烈起来的动作而漾起的水波打在在池壁的声音一荡一荡，最后，当他终于发起全力攻击时，巴基已经被他干得浑身瘫软。

 

水嫩紧滑的肠道终于开始剧烈收缩，巴基的双眼沉浸在高潮后的失神中，双腿都下意识地紧紧绕上了史蒂夫有力的腰肌，整个人就着水的浮力如树袋熊般抱住爱人。史蒂夫一边吻他，一边随着那肉穴内被紧紧吸吮的美妙快感狠狠抽插直到彻底释放出来。

 

当他们整理好自己并站在脱衣舞池前时，巴基终于无语地叹了口气。

 

“老头儿心机真是深！难怪要先去桑拿房勾引我！”他哭笑不得地说道，“我早就认了自己是同性恋了，你竟然还害怕我会被脱衣舞娘勾搭走吗？”

 

“谁知道呢，说不定也有舞男。”被看破心机的“老头儿”面不改色心不跳，正气凛然地低声说道，“我可是你的长官，或者家长，或者未来丈夫——总之，我有绝对的义务和责任看好你，不让你被色情产业勾走魂魄！”

 

这一刻，他们均以为自己仍然在开玩笑，谁也没想到三名美艳的巨乳脱衣舞娘才表演了十分钟后，就真的从后台扭着屁股一脸媚笑地走上来一个身穿银光闪闪色情制服的帅小伙。

 

“你看看，幸好我……”史蒂夫开玩笑似的低头对巴基说道。

 

但他没能说完，因为他发现巴基紧紧盯着那位“脱衣舞郎”，神色非常奇怪。

 

“巴基？”他唤了他一声。

 

然而巴基一点反应都没有，他的目光牢牢盯在那个已经开始脱掉自己上衣的男人身上，与此同时，那男人也正好向他们这边走来。

 

“巴基？”史蒂夫忍不住又低声喊了他一嗓子。

 

巴基仍然没有反应，并且眉头已经高高皱起，满眼都是史蒂夫看不懂的神色。

 

而那脱衣舞男郎也正好一边丢掉自己的上衣一边超他们弯下腰来。

 

但他的腰却并没有及时地按照伴奏的节奏直起来。

 

“巴基？”他的目光停留在了巴基脸上，前一秒还媚态横生的目光瞬间打直，脱口而出了这个名字。

 

“乔……乔伊……”巴基颤抖着双唇说道。

 

史蒂夫惊愕地看着他们两个。

 

可就在这时，那杯巴基称作“乔伊”的年轻男人又偏转目光，难以置信地上下打量了一番史蒂夫。

 

“噢……”他整张脸忽然阴沉下来，“我马上收工，一会儿去后台等我。”

 

“怎么回事？”巴基急切地问道，“你怎么会在这里，你明明……”

 

乔伊看向巴基，目光复杂又意味不明地尖笑了一声，然后又看回一头雾水的史蒂夫。

 

“麻雀在枝头等待雄鹰。”他在巨大伴奏声的掩护下凑到史蒂夫耳边飞快说道，然后瞬间换了副脸色，放肆大笑着直起身来，像是之前对史蒂夫和巴基的稍许停留仅仅只是为了调情一般。

 

史蒂夫的面容严肃起来。

 

“麻雀在枝头等待雄鹰。”——那正是佩吉告诉他的莫斯科联络人的接头暗号。


	13. Chapter 13

穿过一条昏暗的走廊，史蒂夫和巴基尾随“脱衣舞郎”乔伊来到公主俱乐部后门的更衣室。

 

乔伊当着两人的面毫不介意地将自己一身艳俗得夸张的脱衣舞“装备”脱得精光，这令史蒂夫有点不自在，他微微偏转了面部，用余光去看巴基。

 

若在平时，巴基或许已经开口嘲笑起史蒂夫的“一本正经”了，但是今夜，他什么都没说。

 

他完全顾不上同史蒂夫开玩笑了。

 

他瞪着眼睛，目光游移在乔伊裸露的肩背，腰臀，甚至大腿根部，嘴唇轻微颤抖，欲言又止。

 

毫不意外地，那上面仍然保留着一些伤痕，虽然经过岁月的洗涤已经变成极淡的颜色，但伤疤仍在。

 

巴基忍不住咬了咬牙。

 

而史蒂夫将巴基不对劲的目光尽收眼底。

 

他相信，一切都会有一个合理的解释，他也知道自己急不得，或许就是今晚，今晚巴基就会告诉自己他埋藏在心底的秘密——他和这个叫乔伊的脱衣舞郎有着怎样的过去？这个乔伊又怎么会混迹在莫斯科成为了情报人员？这些和巴基一直不肯直说的小时候的往事有什么直接或者间接的关系吗？

 

史蒂夫暗暗告诫自己：我是一个成熟的男人，是饱经战火三十余年的老兵，是海豹六队的最高领袖，也是巴恩斯中士的顶头上司……所以我应该保存理智，以探明真相为第一要务，而不是在这里走着神去嫉妒巴基对别的男性的关注……

 

但是他略微皱了皱眉，发现自己有点难以做到这一点。

 

这不怪他——毕竟，尽管身为一堆头衔加身、制服上缀满奖章的史蒂夫·罗杰斯上校，但他也是在时年56岁上才第一次经历爱情的洗礼。

 

而他也是第一次意识到，爱情这邪恶的东西会蒙蔽理性与心智，会令一名英姿飒爽威风凛凛的陆战队司令变成一个偷偷吃飞醋还不敢直说的“老可怜”。

 

站在这间不大的更衣室中，巴基和史蒂夫各怀心事，乔伊换衣服只花了短短几分钟，他们两个却仿佛已经焦急等待了一个世纪。

 

“走吧。”乔伊说。现在，他终于穿得正常了点，终于能令正直的上校正眼相看了。

 

“去哪儿？”史蒂夫警惕地问道。

 

“这里不是说话的地方。”乔伊抿了抿嘴唇，转身欲带路。

 

但就在这一瞬间，他从镜子中看到了自己浓艳的妆容，以及一直站在他身后，眼神复杂盯着他的巴基那张干干净净的脸。

 

“不，再等等！”乔伊忽然转身，像是怒气冲冲般走到一张梳妆台前，恶狠狠地桌上抽出一张湿纸巾，用力在脸上和嘴唇上胡乱涂抹起来，像是在擦拭什么令人难以忍受的脏污。

 

那狂躁地动作令他的手轻微颤抖起来，带着几分难以自控的神经质。

 

史蒂夫和巴基同时暗暗皱眉。

 

当乔伊再次抬起头时，虽然还残余着一点狼狈的闪粉眼影和红色唇膏渍，但他整张脸已经干净了很多，原本清秀的面容从之前厚厚的伪装中显露出来。

 

只是卸掉眼妆后，他的眼神看起来异常疲惫，带着浓郁的自我厌弃感。

 

史蒂夫看着巴基，而巴基看起来有点难过。

 

乔伊再次看了巴基一眼，这才说道：“走吧。”

 

三个人从公主俱乐部的后门离开。虽然俱乐部的正前门和所有娱乐场馆都装修得极尽奢华浮夸，但后门却非常简陋，甚至有点破败。

 

乔伊一直带着二人在莫斯科的夜色中走出几百米，一路上缄默无声脚步不停，史蒂夫和巴基心下疑惑，此刻又不好多问，只好默默跟随。

 

直到行至一条黑得只能靠月光照明的暗巷中，三人才停下脚步。

 

“好了，这里周围的建筑都是废弃无人的，没有人会监听道。上校，你接到的任务目标是阻止一场非法的药品交易。”乔伊开门见山地用肯定句说道。

 

“是的，我知道是一场交易，而你是我的接头人。”史蒂夫沉声道，“但我不知道又是‘药品’相关……”

 

“但是您的任务已经变了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“最新接到的通知，对方已经得到了你们即将展开调查的情报，因此将交易地点改在了莫斯科和明斯克两处，现在暂时无法得知真实地点。”

 

“但没有人通知我。”史蒂夫怀疑地说道。

 

乔伊盯着他看了一会儿，才慢悠悠回答道：“是啊，因为他们就是派我通知你。”

 

“那你为何不早现身？”

 

“噢，如您所见。”乔伊忽然轻浮地笑了笑，“我忙着呢。”

 

他的闪烁其词令史蒂夫有点恼火——正事当前，而乔伊大约是他见过的最不配合的接头人员。

 

而且这不配合的原因多半还和巴基有关。

 

“忙着跳脱衣舞？”史蒂夫情不自禁有点讽刺地问了出来。

 

“史蒂夫！”巴基抗议道。

 

乔伊微微一愣，并没有看巴基，而是夸张地扯开嘴角：“不仅仅啊——我还要忙着接客呢。”

 

巴基顿时深深地吸了一口气：“别这样说，乔伊，你……”

 

“你给我闭嘴吧！巴基·巴恩斯！”乔伊忽然爆发般低吼出来，尖刻的声音在暗巷中回荡，惊起了几只飞鸟扑棱着翅膀逃远。

 

巴基猛地闭上了嘴巴。

 

史蒂夫终于忍不住了，他严肃地问道：“你们俩究竟是怎么回事？”

 

乔伊的目光在史蒂夫和巴基身上流转，然后冷笑了一声，没有理会史蒂夫的质询。

 

“巴基·巴恩斯，真没想到会在这种情况下遇见你，你一定不知道我有多想念你——你现在过得不错吧？早就把我给忘了吧？你和你的这位上校……挺亲密的嘛。”

 

“乔伊……”巴基声音颤抖，睁大双眼看着他，史蒂夫惊讶地发现，他浅绿色的眼睛中竟然蒙上了一层水雾。

 

巴基竟然会因为眼前这个脱衣舞郎眼泪汪汪？这个事实令史蒂夫感受到了震惊——要知道，虽然他们的军旅相处生涯还不久，但他一早就摸清楚了巴基的性情。巴基是一个顽强固执绝对不肯服输的小伙子，而迄今为止他对巴基眼泪的唯一认知……说出来恐怕有点不那么好意思，但的确……仅仅只是在床上被自己操哭。

 

“我真的没有想到，你竟然还活着……乔伊，我希望你明白，你还活着这件事对我来说意义有多么重要……”

 

是的，巴基的眼泪终于还是顺着眼角滑落下来，他哽咽着说出以上这番话，姿态低微得像是欠了这个脱衣舞郎几百万美金。

 

史蒂夫更加疑惑起来——他们之间究竟发生过什么？

 

“当然，我当然还活着——怎么，我活着令你如释重负了吗？发现我还活着你就能解脱了吗？看看你自己——不用多解释，你陪着这位长官前来，我当然知道你是现在混的怎么样。可你看看我，你看到我的人生了吗巴基？”

 

乔伊猛地上前一步，狠狠捏起巴基的下巴，强迫他直视自己的眼睛。

 

“嘿！”史蒂夫一把抓住乔伊的手腕用力一扭，然后甩了开去，“我不管你们发生过什么，但是好好说话别动手！”

 

“不，史蒂夫，你别管他……”巴基摸了摸自己被捏得生疼的下巴，顿了顿，才继续说道，“这是我的私事，我活该。”

 

史蒂夫欲言又止的张了张嘴，但最终还是沉默了下来。

 

乔伊揉了揉自己被史蒂夫扭伤的手腕，阴阳怪气地说道：“你的长官对你真好啊，巴基，真是令人羡慕啊……我就是不明白，我哪里不如你吗？为什么你总是幸运的那一个？”

 

“乔伊！希望你明白，当年我不是故意丢下你不管！”巴基咬牙说道，“我后来报了警并且带他们回去找过你，可是你们已经人去楼空……而我当时只是一个孩子，我又能做点什么呢？乔伊，这些年来我真的一直在不断地寻找你的下落，有人告诉我你已经……已经死了，你知道我当时多么自责吗？我……”

 

“我他妈倒是宁可自己早就死了！”乔伊忽然大吼一声，打断了巴基的自白，“你现在看到我过的是什么日子了吧？其实，你也能自己想象到吧？那些训练你不是也经历过吗？你其实早就已经明白，我们小时候被人那样训练是为了什么吧？可是你看看你自己，你仍然清清白白，你还在为政府效力，人生一片大好，而我呢？而我呢？我他妈的早就被毁了啊！你是从军校毕业的吧？你有这么好的机遇，还遇到了如此‘关爱’你的长官，而我呢？你看看我，我现在是个什么德行？”

 

乔伊盯着巴基震惊的脸，自嘲地笑了笑：“告诉你吧，我现在靠脱衣服跳钢管舞和偶尔接客赚钱苟且偷生，但这还远远不够……所以我还要接下和你们接头这样危险容易遭人报复的工作，用以支付我昂贵得可笑的医药费和……和毒资……”

 

“你为什么能接到这个工作。”史蒂夫忽然开口询问。

 

“什么？”乔伊一愣。

 

“我说，你为什么能接到这份工作？”史蒂夫再度问道，语气令人意外的冷酷，简直就如同是在审问俘虏或者犯人，“就算我们需要灰色地带的人员，也不可能随随便便就找上你——所以你究竟是怎么回事？你和美国的什么人有接触？是政要吧？”

 

史蒂夫一连串顺藤摸瓜的质疑令乔伊彻底呆住了，他整个人都从之前质问巴基时的那股邪佞悲愤的情绪中抽离出来，眼神也开始闪躲。

 

“你的上家是谁？”史蒂夫又追问道。

 

乔伊终于意识到了情况不对，他一皱眉头，暴躁地说道：“这不关你的事！”

 

“可你是我们的接头人，如果你处理不好我的疑问，我可以让你承担风险的同时分文都得不到。”史蒂夫面无表情地看着乔伊说道，“既然你的生活如此艰难——你也不想白忙乎一趟吧？”

 

“我所要做的只是告诉你现在对方的动态以及下一步任务！”

 

“哦？那你倒是说说看，上边希望我们怎么处理你刚才说的情况——莫斯科和明斯克都有可能是交易地点？”

 

乔伊看了看史蒂夫，又看向巴基，然后微微低头，将自己的眼睛藏在眉骨的阴影中。

 

“罗杰斯上校，你必须阻止这场交易，对吧？你不能背叛你的任务。”

 

“哦，那你的意思呢？”史蒂夫看似漫不经心地问道，一边无目的地撸动着自己的石英表，“或者说——你上头那个人的意思是什么？要我和我的下属分开行动？”

 

“这样看来你们两个当然只能兵分两路了——您可以去明斯克，目前得到的消息是，在那边将会有官方人员支持您的行动，而至于您的下属嘛……他可以继续留在莫斯科暗中查探，而我会负责与他继续接头。您看，毕竟我们俩也是老熟人了，做什么都方便点……”

 

“不可能。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地打断了他的话。

 

他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，腰板挺得笔直，眼神坚定，宛若一头不怒自威的雄狮。

 

乔伊在一瞬间被他的气场震慑住了，但他仍然勉强说道：“对不起，上校，但这可能由不得您——难道您准备公然违抗上级的命令吗？您不会不知道您所在的组织是怎样处理逃兵的吧？你们拒绝接受任务——您要我就这样回复上头吗？”

 

这番话似乎提醒到了史蒂夫什么，他深思了一会儿，然后才像是十分艰难般勉强回答：“好吧，给我一晚上时间考虑一下。”

 

“考虑什么？”乔伊警觉地竖起耳朵，“上校，您应该了解你们的处境——你们没得选择。”

 

“放轻松，年轻人。”史蒂夫忽然笑了笑，“我是说，需要考虑清楚我和巴基究竟谁留在莫斯科、谁去负责明斯克更合适——这总可以吧？”

 

乔伊怀疑地看了看他们两个。

 

“史蒂夫，我可以留在莫斯科的……”巴基忍不住说道。

 

巴基明白，眼下这种情况，留在莫斯科才是最危险的，而且乔伊与他之间的私人恩怨颇深，既然乔伊还活着，那么巴基就不可能放任这段恩怨不管。

 

但史蒂夫再一次展露出了对于巴基来说前所未有的威严：“中士，请你闭嘴，不要忤逆长官。”

 

大约是因为有乔伊这个外人在，巴基并没有像以往在史蒂夫妄图镇压他的反叛时那样嘴硬，他只是乖乖地闭上了嘴。

 

“我们走。”史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的肩膀，掉头就走。

 

“那你们什么时候才能决定好？”乔伊在他们身后迫不及待地问道，“我还要及时回复上头，别断了我的财路！”

 

“明天晚上。”

 

“不行，明天中午12点，不能再晚了，不然我就去告发你们违抗命令……”

 

史蒂夫猛地停住脚步，转过身来看向乔伊。

 

尽管一片黑暗中看不清对方的表情，但乔伊仍然莫名地感受到了惧怕。

 

“别得寸进尺，小伙子。”史蒂夫一个字一个字不慌不忙地说道，“明天晚上我们会和今晚一样来找你，你必须给我耐心等着——如果你想提前告状……据我所知，像你这样的人，如果消失在莫斯科郊区的树林里，恐怕几年之内都不会有人发现你早已被熊啃得只剩骨架的尸体吧。”

 

“你……你竟敢威胁我？”乔伊尖锐地叫喊道，但尾音的颤抖出卖了内心的脆弱与不安。

 

他完完全全被史蒂夫唬住了。

 

史蒂夫不再说话，握住还呆呆楞在原地的巴基的后腰，用力推着他一同走出了暗巷。

 

二人一路无话打了个车直奔酒店。一进门，史蒂夫就开始飞快地收拾东西。

 

“我留在莫斯科吧。”巴基再次说到。

 

史蒂夫停下了手里的活计。

 

“你就这么想留在莫斯科？”他抬起头，意味不明地看向巴基，“你和那个乔伊到底怎么回事？”

 

巴基偏转目光，皱起眉头。

 

“是我……如果我说，是我害他变成现在这样呢？史蒂夫，那是我的私事，有些债必须要偿还，而我不能放着他就这样不管，我……”

 

史蒂夫忽然丢下手中的全部东西飞快走到巴基面前，气势汹汹地将他推压在墙上，在他尚未反应过来之前擒住他的下巴，用自己的嘴唇将巴基其他关于乔伊的话语堵回了嗓子眼里。

 

这是一个令人窒息的深吻，带着浓烈的、史蒂夫自己都不愿意承认的醋意与怒意。而巴基不仅没有反抗，反而在一愣之下后反手抱住了史蒂夫的脖子，主动加深了这个吻。

 

良久后，巴基开始帮史蒂夫解纽扣时，史蒂夫才猛然想起还有紧急地正事要办。

 

他恋恋不舍、气喘吁吁地挪开了与巴基黏在一起的嘴唇，拼命压抑住自己隐隐抬头的欲望，而巴基已经动了情，从脖子根到耳朵后面都通红一片，他目光湿润又带着点疑惑地问道：“怎么了，不继续吗？”

 

“不行，宝贝儿，今晚不行。”史蒂夫忍不住伸手帮他梳理了一下刚才已经被自己按压得有些凌乱的头发说道，“快收拾东西，我们得赶紧离开这里。”

 

“我们？”巴基歪了歪头，疑道，“我们都去明斯克？”

 

“不去，我们谁都不去明斯克。”在巴基疑惑的目光中，史蒂夫镇定地回答道，“对不起，巴基，但现在也只有这个选择了——你愿意和我一起当逃兵吗？”

 

巴基只是愣了区区一秒钟后，就毫不犹豫地回答道：“当然，你在哪儿我在哪儿。”

 

“不问为什么？”

 

“我无条件信任你的判断力，长官。”

 

“不过其实……还有另一种选择。”史蒂夫将已经微微翘起的嘴角收起，假惺惺地提议道，“你可以自己回去，报告组织说我叛逃了，那么以佩吉·卡特女士的运作能力，相信至少可以保住你……”

 

“不！我说过，你的事就是我的事，我们风雨同舟！”巴基果然上钩了，他飞快地抗议道，“你这老头儿怎么总是这样？告诉过你多少次了，休想甩掉我自己逃跑！”

 

史蒂夫盯着他年轻的脸，这才得逞地笑了笑。

 

“那你之前为什么一直强调乔伊是你的私事？”绕了一圈后，他终于将话题拐了回来，“难道你的事不也是我的事吗？巴恩斯中士，我命令你，不准再说别的男人是你的私事！你的私事只能有我一个人参与！而你的其他事，对于我来说，都是我们共同要承担的事——明白了吗？”

 

巴基终于意识到自己不小心就钻进了史蒂夫这老家伙下好的套里，但在史蒂夫温柔的目光凝视下，他仍然忍不住露出了自从今晚见到乔伊之后的第一个发自内心的微笑。

 

为了回应长官兼情人的这番“谆谆教诲”，他向史蒂夫敬了一个标准的美式军礼。

 

在抬起手臂的一瞬间，他干脆地说道：“Yes sir！”


	14. Chapter 14

“老爸，你用得着这么招摇过市吗？”巴基咀嚼着口香糖上下打量史蒂夫，然后冲他十分不礼貌地吹出一个巨大的泡泡。

 

“说，是不是想给我找个后妈？”他收回泡泡，然后咧嘴粲然一笑。

 

巴基有些坏坏的笑容令史蒂夫觉得仿佛整个世界都明亮起来。他微微低头看着他的“逆子”，将自己宠溺的目光藏在墨镜之后。

 

罗杰斯上校穿着短袖衬衫笔挺地伫立在火车站台上，上臂与胸前的肌肉完美地鼓起，一头利落的银色短发在莫斯科下午浓烈的阳光下熠熠生辉——出色的外形优势已经令路过的异性们对其频频侧目了，更不要提那块一点都不低调的腕表和脚上锃亮的皮鞋轻而易举彰显出的不菲价格。

 

“战术而已。”史蒂夫飞快地低声说道。

 

“那为什么我就打扮得这么低调？”巴基无奈地看了看自己的一身行头——普普通通的运动衫和牛仔裤，侧背着一个巨大的运动背包，他看起来像是任何一名暑假出来游玩的在读大学生。

 

“看你的女人比看我的还多，我嫉妒了。”他假装不满地开玩笑道。

 

史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，一本正经地低声说道：“那不是更好吗？”

 

“嘿，你这老头儿……”

 

由远及近的汽笛声打断了巴基的抱怨，他们一直在等待的列车终于呼啸而来。

 

两人拎起看起来十分沉重的两大件行李箱上了车，与其他普通旅人一样，顺利地找到了只属于他们俩的包厢并一头钻了进去。

 

安置好行李后，两人一同坐在床边，看似漫不经心地朝外望。

 

巴基的目光飞快划过一根石柱，又不带分毫停留地转回到史蒂夫脸上。

 

“还在吗？”史蒂夫轻声问道。

 

“还在。”

 

“他很警惕。”

 

“可能真的是生活所迫，或是被什么人胁迫了。”

 

“……巴基，或许这样说不太好——但目前为止，他已经算得上是我们的敌人了……至少也肯定不在同一阵营。而就现在你我的处境来看，我们谁也不能相信。”

 

“……行了，我明白的，老爸。”

 

两人不再交谈，史蒂夫摊开报纸开始一板一眼的阅读起来，而巴基掏出手机，如同现代社会任何一名沉迷手机的年轻人一样，随手打开一个小游戏玩了起来。

 

但没人知道他一直在输——因为他的注意力始终集中火车窗外、鬼鬼祟祟藏身于石柱后方的乔伊身上。

 

直到这趟国际列车伴随着一声汽笛的长鸣而缓缓开动后，乔伊才从石柱后方现身。

 

“盯得很紧。”巴基最后用余光看了一眼乔伊，火车便逐渐驶出站台。

 

“很好，现在他可以去跟他的主子汇报了。”

 

巴基沉吟片刻，说道：“这趟列车虽然终点站是华沙，但他们真的不会猜到我们会半道下车？”

 

“这就要看运气了。”史蒂夫将报纸放下，看着巴基的眼睛沉稳地说道，“但为了迷惑他们，现在我要做另外一件事。”

 

“什么？”

 

史蒂夫微笑着拿起手机拨通了一个国际长途。

 

对方显然被特别交代过并且训练有素，在三声之内就接起了电话：“猎鹰待命。”

 

“山姆，我没时间解释太多，请你帮我在转存十万美金到波兰的秘密账户中。”

 

“收到。”

 

“等我到了华沙安顿下来再联络你，不要主动联络我。”

 

“明白。”

 

非常简短，双方迅速挂断，巴基目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫关闭手机，将芯片取出，打开车窗丢了出去。

 

“十万美金不足以让他们相信我们会在波兰常驻吧？”他问道。

 

“当然。所以他们会继续分析，会以为我们只会在波兰停留数日，然后说不定会去柏林，或者赫尔辛基，或者随便哪里。他们的注意力会被分散，去欧洲各个国家搜寻我们下落的人手就会不足，给我们更多的调查时间。”

 

“实际上我们仍然提前下车？”

 

“当然。”

 

“所以你在欺骗山姆？你欺骗你最信任的队员？”

 

“他应该明白我的意思。”

 

“那他仍然会照办？”

 

“是的，毕竟这是计划中的一环——让乔伊上头的人更加坚信我们的短期目的地的确是华沙。”

 

巴基的大眼睛骨碌碌转了一圈，然后皱起眉头。

 

“那么你的意思就是……你怀疑有内鬼？”

 

史蒂夫忽然深深叹了口气。

 

“我不希望有。”他说道，“但是……很明显，咆哮突击队的总部也并不安全了，就算队内没有内鬼，那么也海豹六队中也一定有哪里出了大问题。”

 

巴基的眉头皱得更深了。他双手交叉放在小桌板上，手指的骨节之间由于过度用力而相互按压得皮肤发红。

 

一个为国家卖了一辈子命的身居高位者，年过半百后却沦落到需要与曾经给他下命令的人斗智斗勇，精打细算自己的逃亡路线。

 

巴基不由得想起他被史蒂夫带到欧欣那度假酒店门口的那一天。

 

那天，史蒂夫衣着制服，正气凛然地对他说过：“巴基·巴恩斯中士，你将会成为咆哮突击队的正式成员，你将会获得你的专属代号，将会跟随我们一起进行特训和执行机密任务，但如果你牺牲，你的名字将不会被记录下来——你只会化作那面石墙上的一颗星。”

 

那时候的史蒂夫·罗杰斯上校，还是心怀信仰的吧？那时候的他整个人，看起来都像是海豹六队大门口挂的徽章上那只海上雄鹰一般，雄赳赳气昂昂，意气风发，随时准备好为国效力，乃至为国捐躯在所不惜。

 

然而现在呢？他曾经信仰的组织背叛了他。

 

巴基其实并不明白为什么他脑子里所有想法都能被史蒂夫一眼看穿。

 

但就在他为了史蒂夫的军人生涯发呆时，史蒂夫忽然用自己的大手握住了他的双手，将他僵硬的手指包裹在自己温暖粗糙、带这些许枪茧的手掌心中。

 

“别摆出这幅表情，小伙子，入了这行谁不是随时都命在弦上？走一步看一步罢了。”他沉声说道，蓝眼睛中满盛着他这个年纪特有的成熟与睿智，“何况，你笑起来格外好看。”

 

因为这句话，巴基忍不住微笑起来。

 

“对，就是这样，我需要你的笑容。”白发的长官微微低头，拉过他的双手，在他手背上轻轻烙下一个吻。

 

明明算得上是一个普通的动作，偏偏被史蒂夫做得炽热又缠绵。当史蒂夫的嘴唇离开巴基的手背，巴基感觉自己的脸上竟然有些发红发烫。

 

“我们什么时候到地方？”他挪开目光，切换了话题，“或者说，你到底能不能提前告诉我，我们到底要在什么地方下车？”

 

“不能提前告诉你，巴基。”史蒂夫扭头理了理床上的枕头，然后放松地向后靠去，“但我可以说的是，时间尚早，而我们两个都足有30多个小时没睡觉了，在到达目的地之后也还有得折腾，不如趁着在火车上什么都做不了，好好睡一觉吧。”

 

“为什么不能告诉我，难道到达目的地后你还准备了什么惊喜不成……”巴基嘟囔着，“我们的情况最好有人放哨……这样吧，我多撑一会儿给你放放哨。”

 

他本以为史蒂夫一定会断然拒绝，并且他已经想好了全套的非常讨打的“劝睡”说辞——比如什么你都这么大岁数了而我还年轻，我一向很能熬夜而你这个老年人熬夜会更加缺钙之类的云云。

 

但出乎意料的，史蒂夫并没有拒绝。

 

巴基本能地觉得史蒂夫不该是这个反应，但还没容他想明白这一点，史蒂夫忽然站起了身。

 

“你等等。”他说，然后拿起空空的保温杯就走出了包厢。

 

等他回来时，左手多了两份三明治，而右手的保温杯中传来了浓郁好闻的咖啡味。

 

巴基不由得为之精神一振，赶紧找出两只水杯放好。

 

但史蒂夫并没有准备两人一起分享那些咖啡，而是将一整个保温杯都推到了巴基面前。

 

巴基挑眉：“你不来点吗？”

 

“我吃了东西马上就睡觉了，睡醒再喝吧。”

 

巴基点点头，没有多想，抿了一口还有些烫的咖啡，忽然又放下。

 

“难怪你自己不喝！”他大声抱怨道。

 

“怎么了？”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛有些闪烁起来。

 

“味道有点怪……”巴基没有注意到史蒂夫神色中一晃而过的失常，他只是拧着眉头说道，“俄罗斯火车上提供的速溶咖啡这么差吗？”

 

“嘿，旅行中你还指望能喝到什么好咖啡？”史蒂夫忽然放松下来，换上一副好笑似的表情看向他，“赶紧趁热喝了吧，你还要坚持几个小时呢。”

 

巴基不疑有他，飞快将剩下的那些难喝的咖啡一口口吞了下去。

 

匆匆解决完晚餐，就像说好的那样，两人将窗帘拉上，又将包厢内的灯光调至昏暗，然后史蒂夫倒头就寝。

 

巴基花痴了一会儿史蒂夫面冲着他的英挺睡颜，就掏出手机重新玩了起来。

 

但那咖啡似乎一点提神的用处都没，很快，浓烈的睡意传来，手机屏幕上的画面逐渐变成了重影。

 

“怎么回事？”巴基暗自嘟囔，丢开手机，用力晃了晃自己的脑袋。

 

但还是不行，他的眼皮沉重得不可思议。

 

又看了史蒂夫一眼——他仍然还在睡觉，呼吸平稳，看起来似乎已经进入了深眠。

 

巴基没有想太多，决定起身去盥洗室用冷水好好洗把脸精神一下。

 

但他刚站起身，便一阵眩晕袭来——这可不是什么能够用普通的“睡意”来解释的了。

 

巴基只觉得自己的脑袋死沉死沉，浑身都没有力气，同时双腿一软，向前扑去。

 

而就在这一瞬间，刚刚还在“深眠”的史蒂夫忽然敏捷地一跃而起，稳稳接住了正向自己倒下的巴基。

 

巴基也不傻，脑子里始终想不通的那一根弦忽然就接了上去，前因后果忽然无比清晰地呈现出来。

 

但他知道，已经晚了。

 

“你……”他懊恼地瞪向史蒂夫，“你他妈竟然给我下药……”

 

但他整个人都失去了力气，此刻只能软软地被史蒂夫抱在怀中。

 

史蒂夫什么都没有回答，只是将他推进床铺平躺下去，又帮他把薄毯轻轻盖上。

 

“史蒂夫，别……”巴基拼命想抬起手抓住史蒂夫，却始终抬不起来。

 

尽管努力将眼睛瞪到了最大，但他的目光已经开始涣散，致眠的药物反应一波波侵袭他的大脑。

 

史蒂夫像是仔细地观察了一会儿他的反应之后，忽然俯向他，整张脸一下子在巴基的眼睛中放大。

 

巴基用力瞪着他看，但仍然阻止不了自己的眼皮逐渐下沉。

 

“听着，一切都由我来承担。”他听到史蒂夫这样说道。

 

“不行……”他挣扎着回答。

 

“是我胁迫了你，欺骗你为我卖命。”

 

“不是这样……”

 

“不用挣扎，巴基，你的药物作用最少会持续14个小时，并且在两周之内都可以被从体内检测出来。14个小时候之后你就已经到达华沙了，我相信组织的人会第一时间来将你带回去，但以你体内残留的药物反应，以及佩吉·卡特和山姆·威尔逊的证词，他们不会、也没办法为难你什么，因为一切都是我安排的，而我给你下药的目的是为了让你去华沙吸引上面的注意力。至于我自己，将利用你为我争取到的时间逃亡到别的不为人知的地方，但这一切已经与你无关。”

 

“你他妈闭嘴……史蒂夫，你这混蛋……”

 

“睡吧，好孩子，乖乖地睡一觉吧。”

 

“你别走，你……”

 

史蒂夫将手放在了他的眼皮上。

 

巨大的恐惧袭击了巴基的心脏，他觉得自己整个心脏都绞在一起生疼地抽搐起来。

 

如果他从不曾拥有过，那么他就不会如现在一般惧怕失去。

 

恐惧令巴基之前满心愤懑的谩骂化作了可怜的哀求。

 

“你别走……别……别离开我，史蒂夫，求你……”

 

在眼皮合拢之前的最后一缝光亮中，他模模糊糊地哀求他——他的口齿已经开始不清了。

 

天知道史蒂夫废了多少力气才说服自己狠心将手指顺着巴基的大眼睛轻轻滑下。

 

“巴基，你不该因为被我连累而毁了一生。”巴基的世界已经没有光明了，他睁不开眼睛，却仍然能够听到史蒂夫在他耳边低声说道。

 

他想说话，却舌头麻木，什么都已经说不出来。

 

“睡吧，我看着你呢。”史蒂夫又说道。

 

巴基恶狠狠地心想：你看着我有个鸟用？你终究还是想要离开我！

 

他仍然不想放弃，他从嗓子眼里痛苦地对爱人发出哀鸣，嘴唇因此而剧烈颤抖。

 

忽然，一双炙热的唇印在了他的唇上，史蒂夫熟悉的气息在他唇齿间萦绕。

 

这病不像是过去他们曾经交换过的无数个吻一般，尽管此时此刻这个吻仍旧温暖缠绵又湿漉漉的，却不带有任何下流的欲望。

 

这个吻令他的心脏成功地炸裂成血肉模糊的碎片。

 

他要离开他了，他知道，他想从他的生命中抽身出去，把他自己一个人留在这列该死的火车上，留在这令人绝望的黑暗中。

 

他知道自己的眼角正在疯狂地溢出泪水，也知道史蒂夫温柔地帮他擦掉了那些泪水，但他就是睁不开眼睛，说不出话，也无法挪动自己的身体分毫。

 

“史蒂夫，你别走！”他呼吸急促，全身心都在无言地嘶吼。

 

可是他听到了史蒂夫关上灯光的声响，他听到史蒂夫已经拉开了包厢的门。

 

他听得到，他通通听得到，他听到他的挚爱正在离他而去的声音——世界上再也不会有更令人绝望的梦魇，巴基浑身无法动弹地躺在床上， 无能为力的绝望令他痛苦得像是撕裂灵魂。

 

他听到史蒂夫对他说的最后一句话——“晚安，我的男孩。”

 

他听到史蒂夫带上了门。

 

他陷入深眠。


	15. Chapter 15

无论是史蒂夫还是巴基都没有想到，本该持续14小时的强力催眠药效，在巴基体内只作用了不到7小时。

 

比一半时间还少，或许是史蒂夫的药没下够，又或许是自己天生体质抗药性强的缘故，巴基没有深究其中缘由。

 

他也没心情深究，他满脑子都是史蒂夫离开这个小小包厢时的绝情背影！

 

“该死的老头儿！”他曾带着泪水入睡，而在最初的悲伤与绝望过后，巴基愤怒得无以复加。

 

但就算是沉浸在怒火之中，巴基仍然强迫自己去思考问题——他现在应该何去何从？

 

或许史蒂夫为他铺设的光明大道仍然摆在面前，他可以安心随着火车抵达华沙，然后主动联络或被动被海豹六队的人找回去，然后提供史蒂夫独自叛逃的证词，进行药检，再加上佩吉•卡特女士对他的帮助，或许他就可以入史蒂夫所期望的那样，抽身事外，逃过此劫，被编入别的特种部队，从此展开一段新的生活。

 

一段新生活，一段生命中再也没有了史蒂夫的生活……

 

“这不可能！”巴基忍不住将手边的报纸攥成紧紧一团发泄般丢了出去——那还是史蒂夫之前看过的报纸。

 

根本就不可能存在这个选项——他得去找他，刀山火海，海角天涯……他必须找到他！

 

既然已经决定一条道上走到黑，那么巴基眼下就面临着两个选择。

 

以他对史蒂夫的了解，他知道，这老头儿八成是甩开自己和组织的跟踪，独自一人去调查那幢“药品交易”了。可正如之前乔伊所说的那样，交易地点既可能发生在莫斯科，也可能发生在明斯克，那么问题来了——史蒂夫会选择去哪里？

 

除了即将进行交易的双方，外人是不可能得知真正的交易地点的，而史蒂夫一个人分身乏术，他也只可能去赌，去赌一个真正的交易地点，假装叛逃实则甩开所有耳目继续调查。

 

很显然，在史蒂夫下定决心离开巴基的那一刻，他肯定已经做好了选择，并下好了赌注。

 

那么现在，就轮到巴基自己了。

 

他也需要赌一赌，用上他对那老头儿的所有逻辑判断和情感推理——史蒂夫会选择去哪里？究竟是莫斯科？还是明斯克？

 

就在这时，火车上的广播中传来列车员温柔的俄语报站音。

 

心念一动，巴基如福至心灵般站了起来。

 

赌博就是这样，命运总会在不经意间给与你提示，而在赌桌上向来运气不错的巴基会做的，往往正是抓住这些说不清道不明的小灵感。

 

他飞快地收拾好自己的全部行李——其实只有区区一个背包而已——又将他们本来就只是用来掩人耳目的两箱废品留在了包厢内。

 

戴上墨镜，强迫自己龇牙咧嘴地笑笑，让自己的表情从不自然的愤怒变回一个略带疲惫的普通旅客，巴基最后咬了咬牙，打开包厢的门便头也不回地向前走去。

 

他听得懂，刚才的广播恰好是在说：前方到站明斯克。

 

史蒂夫虽然待人接物还算得上是谦逊和彬彬有礼，但巴基明白，这老头儿的性格其实特别固执，他的退让都仅仅只会表现在口头上，实际上他认定的事情很难相让，比如他一口回绝佩吉让他不要接这个任务的提议，比如他无论如何都不愿意连累巴基。

 

或许他的坚定与固执曾经让很多拦在他面前的人最后没办法只好默默退开，但至少在这件事上，巴基也一样固执己见——他明白，自己绝不会让步。

 

几分钟后，火车在一声汽笛长鸣后缓缓停稳。

 

固执的史蒂夫是不会走回头路的，这也就是说，十之八九他不会再回去莫斯科，而是铁定会出现在另一个可能的交易地点——明斯克。

 

巴基背着包裹，头也不回地匆匆下了火车——这的确是一场豪赌，如果他判断错误，史蒂夫并没有来明斯克，那么他可能就会真的与史蒂夫后会无期了。

 

但这倔老头儿千算万算，料定巴基醒来后已经远在华沙，却万万就是没有想到药效只发挥了一半。

 

巴基不由得暗暗庆幸，自己醒来得可真是恰到好处——算算史蒂夫离开与自己从昏睡中醒来的时间，他本该与自己到达明斯克的时间差不多，但因为史蒂夫中途下车还需要换乘的缘故，那么他如果他真的会出现在明斯克，就一定是在自己之后。

 

太好了！巴基心想，他还有一定的时间做准备！

 

而根据他们离开莫斯科火车站时乔伊的表现，他一定已经将他们的情况汇报给了上线——这也就是说，上面的人很有可能已经展开了对史蒂夫•罗杰斯“叛逃”的追捕行动。既然如此，假护照或许不再有效，而史蒂夫下车的时候尚且还在俄罗斯境内，虽然俄罗斯与白俄罗斯之间并没有边检，但一旦他使用自己的无论哪本假护照买票，都很有可能会暴露自己的行踪。

 

至于私家车？也不是太有可能，史蒂夫俄语不算太好，与私家车主交流时反而有可能节外生枝。

 

那么答案只剩下一个——长途客运站。

 

只需要拿出足够的卢布或者美金，跑长途的客车司机们并不会介意你是谁，出入境是要做什么。开夜车跑长途是个辛苦活，谁会跟真金白银过不去？

 

此时还是凌晨，天都没有亮，巴基取了一份火车站免费提供的明斯克市地图，专心致志研究起来。

 

长途客运的路途中间总是会走走停停，或许还需要数个小时史蒂夫才会现身。但巴基无所谓——他可以等，只要等得来那个人，他不介意熬夜等。

 

 

史蒂夫到达明斯克时天已大亮。连夜坐大巴赶路真的不是什么舒服的体验，俄罗斯司机开车也相当狂野，有几次拐弯的时候他甚至以为这辆车马上就要翻了。

 

或许如果能睡着几个小时就不会这么难熬了，但史蒂夫怎么也不敢放任自己入眠——他知道，现在“上头”的人一定已经开始寻找他了，他必须随时保持警惕，决不能因为一时疏忽而暴露行踪。

 

他会主动回海豹六队“自首”的，但绝不是现在——他还没有掌握到他需要得知的情报。

 

至于巴基……至于巴基。

 

史蒂夫用力摇了摇头，将那个年轻人尚且还没来得及在他脑海中清晰笼聚起来的影子甩散。

 

他不敢去想念巴基。

 

人一旦有了牵挂，就会变得胆小与懦弱。如果他从来都没有遇到过巴基，如果他仍然还是孤身一人，那么他就可以比现在冷静一百倍地去思考问题，做一名孤胆英雄轻而易举。

 

而现在的他，一举一动如履薄冰，这既不允许他拥有巴基，也不允许他过多地沉浸在对巴基的相思之中。

 

大巴晃晃悠悠地到了站，史蒂夫轻叹了一口气，拎起包裹便下了车。

 

他早已换掉了在火车站时那身招摇的打扮，故意穿得土里土气。

 

此刻的史蒂夫•罗杰斯除了身形高大些，宛若明斯克街边最最平凡的、没有人会多看一眼的普通市民。

 

史蒂夫对自己选择的路线与乔装很有信心。

 

他心想：众人都以为他坐着火车与他的搭档一同逃亡了，没有人会想到，他会选择乘坐这样一种交通工具独自来到明斯克冒险查案。

 

但怎么说呢？最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，这个道理说起来谁都懂，但趋利避害是本能，没几个人敢真正害怕暴风却偏偏选择走进暴风眼。

 

史蒂夫走出客运站，皱着眉头研究了一下手中的地图，然后轻轻拐了个弯。

 

他选择了一家不入流的小旅馆，地理位置正好就在客运站附近，既不会有暴露身份的危险，又方便万一暴露行踪后的随时转移。

 

史蒂夫用第三本假护照登记，旅店的老板娘连头都懒得抬，拿到现金后就直接丢给了他一把脏兮兮油腻腻的钥匙。

 

史蒂夫低头一看，房间号写在钥匙上——307。

 

就在他刚刚在楼梯角拐过一道弯时，楼上忽然传来了一阵住客们的辱骂之声，史蒂夫的注意力暂时被这临时的吵架吸引过去了，全然没有注意到就在他拐弯之后，旅店的门帘再度被掀起，一个英俊得过分的年轻人跟在他身后走了进来。

 

“不好意思啊女士，我刚买东西耽搁了——我爸是不是已经办好房间了？”他急匆匆地用流利的俄语询问道。

 

“你是指刚才那个老头儿？”老板娘不耐烦地抬头看了看。

 

巴基立刻熟练地对她露出了一个万分讨好的甜笑。

 

“3楼尽头最后一个房间。”不耐烦的神色消失了，一脸凶恶横肉的老板娘忍不住对眼前这位可爱的小伙子语气友善起来。

 

“太谢谢您了，女士！”巴基礼貌地回答，然后轻手轻脚地开始爬楼梯。

 

于是史蒂夫刚刚用那把油腻的钥匙拧开307房间破旧的木门时，还没来得及皱眉回避那里头的一股霉味，忽然，一个迅捷如风的人影直接从楼道口扑了过来。

 

就算是本能也不会令史蒂夫对危险袭击无动于衷，他一个侧身闪过攻击，将来者不善的年轻人反手一扭压到了墙壁上。

 

“操你的史蒂夫！”那人全无章法地挣扎着，低沉地说道。

 

史蒂夫心下震惊，立刻放开钳制那人的双手。

 

但那年轻人可没想要就此停下，史蒂夫刚一卸掉力道，他立刻转身，一拳砸向史蒂夫的脸。

 

“别闹，巴基！”史蒂夫敏捷地闪过，一把将他推向房间内，“进去再说！”

 

巴基显然也明白他们此刻如果在小旅馆的楼道中闹起来其实很容易暴露，于是没有反抗。但两个人刚刚进入房间，巴基反手将门狠狠甩上，又是一拳直直打向史蒂夫的脸。

 

而这一次，史蒂夫并没有躲。

 

巴基这一拳算是用足了身为一名特种部队精英成员的力道，史蒂夫不避不闪，闷哼一声咬牙承受，一下就被他“破了相”，颧骨青紫，嘴角破裂，看起来着实有点惨。

 

看着被自己打伤了的这张挚爱的脸，巴基早已提起的第二拳就迟迟没能打下去。

 

他愣愣地看了他许久，才恶狠狠说道：“不问我为什么会出现在这里？”

 

虽然力图语气凶悍，但话音到最后一个单词时，明显已经带上了哽咽。

 

史蒂夫盯着他的脸看了半天，才叹了口气说道：“既然终究还是来了，那也不必问了……巴基，对不起……”

 

这一句对不起令巴基立刻崩溃，愤怒，委屈，伤心，后怕……种种饱胀的情感在一瞬间炸裂，他揪住史蒂夫的衣领低声嘶吼：“为什么抛弃我？为什么抛弃我？你知不知道我从小就是被人丢在大街上成为孤儿的，为什么连你也要抛弃我？！！”

 

看着他痛苦的模样，史蒂夫内疚得无以复加。

 

“巴基！我只是……”他顿了顿，一双蓝眼睛中充盈着泪水，“我现在的处境太糟糕了，我只是不忍心……不忍心眼睁睁看着你陪我一起送死……”

 

“你什么都不懂！混蛋史蒂夫，你他妈怎么就是不明白呢？！”巴基大吼着打断了他的话，“你是我好不容易才拥有的唯一的亲人啊！如果你不要我了，那我才是真的死了！”

 

“巴基！”勉强压抑了十来个小时的相思之情骤然爆发，他好不容易才说服自己将这个人狠心丢在了火车上，可这个人却偏偏重新找上了门！

 

什么冷静理智在一瞬间统统见了鬼，巴基怎么会提前醒来？又是怎样找到自己的？这一切史蒂夫暂时统统都不想去思考。而再一次离开巴基给他平安？对不起，这样的事，就算硬汉如史蒂夫，离开巴基这种事聚起一辈子的勇气也只做得出一次。

 

他不顾嘴角还在淌血的伤口，猛地将巴基捞进怀中用力抱住。

 

巴基把头埋进他的脖颈，重新闻到史蒂夫身上熟悉的古龙水味，失去了十多个小时的安全感重新回归灵魂，他终于忍不住嚎啕大哭起来。

 

史蒂夫如同哄孩子一般轻轻拍着他的背部不断地呢喃认错，而巴基在终于缓过来之后，狠狠地一口在史蒂夫的脖子上咬出一个渗血的牙印。

 

史蒂夫吃痛地浑身缩了缩，却仍然没有放开抱住巴基的手臂。

 

“这他妈是你欠我的！”巴基在他耳边恶狠狠说道，如同一只张牙舞爪的猫，“你抛弃了我十多个小时，你欠我的太多了！别以为区区一个拥抱就可以偿还！”

 

“那我倒是……可以还你很多。”史蒂夫忽然低声回答，“想要吗，孩子？”

 

如此暧昧的性暗示从罗杰斯上校嘴里说出来，简直就像是仅仅在询问一个小男孩要不要吃一块糖果一样正气凛然。

 

而巴基也是毫不客气，大大方方地将自己的胯部蹭向史蒂夫的：“当然要了，不喂饱我可别想下床！”


	16. Chapter 16

破旧的旅馆墙壁像是随时会塌掉，所谓的隔音效果可能也和没有差不多，但史蒂夫和巴基显然都顾不上那么多了。

 

史蒂夫一把捞起巴基的双腿将他悬空顶在了墙上，巴基快乐地勾住他的腰，抬起头吸入来自于长官的舌头。两个人的性器均已坚硬地抬起了头，隔着单薄的裤子布料顶在一起蹭来蹭去地打招呼。

 

十多个小时的小别令此刻的两个人都血脉偾张，他们如撕扯般为对方脱下裤子，而史蒂夫显然已经无法再忍耐脱下巴基上衣的时间了，他潦草地将巴基衬衫的下摆推到他胸部以上，一边玩弄他已经挺立起来的嫣红乳头，一边迫不及待地顶在了那个他熟悉的、此刻正为他翕张的小穴门口。

 

他望着巴基，巴基也正望着他，两个人的眼睛中满是情欲的火焰。

 

巴基的穴口早已在不知道哪个步骤就湿漉漉的了，透明黏滑的肠液一点点分泌出来，使穴口经过充分润泽而变得亮晶晶。

 

史蒂夫低头，色情地揉捏巴基的两个乳头，并将他们也都舔弄得如他下身一样亮晶晶。

 

“就这么想我的老二吗？”他边吸巴基的乳头边抬起眼睛看他，轻飘飘冒出一句，“巴基，你这个迷人的小骚货。”

 

如果是从别人嘴巴里吐出来的这点程度的dirty talk也就罢了，可偏偏这是史蒂夫·罗杰斯说的。

 

“哦操……闭嘴吧，你这个老东西！还不专心干活儿！”巴基只觉得浑身一阵震颤，他的老二也跟着翘了翘头，恨不得立刻就射出来。

 

而史蒂夫显然感受到了巴基的欲火焚身。这一次，他也没有傻到问他“可以进去了吗”之类的废话，而是紧紧抓住巴基的腰就向自己的老二压了下去。

 

巴基失控地“啊啊啊”叫了出来，史蒂夫的下身不急不躁地向上挺送，缓慢地一寸寸撑开那条紧窄的内壁，直到最终整根肉棒都全部进入，只余囊袋紧紧贴在穴口。

 

巴基感觉自己那长达十几个小时失去安全感的心灵空虚，就在这个漫长又爽得灵魂出窍的过程中，与他的下身一同被寸寸填满——他仰起头，发出一声满足的喟叹，甬道内不由自主地收缩，绞紧了刚刚侵入的大家伙。

 

酸胀与酥麻感同时袭来，一时之间，两个人都没有动，巴基就那样无力地被他的长官用阴茎钉在了墙壁上，微微仰着头粗喘。

 

“满足了吗？”长官用舌头顶他的喉结，恶劣地问道，“还想要更多吗？”

 

“噢亲爱的。”巴基喘息着说道，“你再不开始动，我就会以为你不行了。”

 

“激将法，可惜没那么有用了，我的小男孩。”史蒂夫轻笑一声，两手抓在他的臀肉上，一边揉捏，一边开始浅浅地抽送起来。

 

他的动作轻柔缓慢至极，坚硬火热的肉棒在巴基的甬道中细致地滑动摩擦，巴基全身都泛起了情欲的红晕，他忍不住浑身发起抖来，只觉得欲望被这个老家伙刻意放缓的抽插而越磨越高。

 

“……快点。”他终于忍不住了，一手难耐地抱着史蒂夫的脖子催促，另一手挤进两人贴合的腹部，握上自己的阴茎开始撸动。

 

史蒂夫忽然挺腰，猛地深插了进去，巴基“啊”的大叫了一声，手一松，同时后背撞在了墙壁上，又马上被史蒂夫抱起来。

 

“既然你已经这么急躁了……”

 

史蒂夫轻笑一声，吻了吻巴基的嘴唇，然后抱起他的小男孩，阴茎深深插在巴基的屁股里，走了几步后就着这个姿势将他压在了床垫上。

 

旅馆的双人床与它的其他设施一样陈旧，床垫早已失去了原有的弹性，巴基只觉得自己整个人的后背都陷了进去，紧跟着史蒂夫健壮的身躯如一座山般向他压迫过来，没给他任何喘息的时间，按住他的肩膀就是一通狂插猛操。

 

巴基一下就疯狂地叫出了声，完全顾不上说不定会被全楼道的人都听到的羞耻，嘴巴里拼命嚷着：“啊啊啊太深了！不，不，轻点史蒂夫！啊啊……要被你操死了！啊啊啊……”

 

他又不顾死活地试图去抚慰自己被撞得在小腹上一跳一跳的阴茎。

 

“噢，小朋友，你可真不听话。”史蒂夫暂时停下了抽插。

 

他退出巴基的身体，将巴基的手从他自己的阴茎上拉开，举到头顶按住，然后将他已经被褪到肩膀的衬衫又向上拉了拉，在他头顶粗暴地打了个死结，将巴基的双手牢牢绑在了床柱上。

 

他一脸严肃地居高临下看向巴基：“不许自己玩弄自己，新兵！我命令你只能通过长官获取高潮。”

 

说罢，不等他的回答，史蒂夫拉起巴基修长的大腿折叠起来分到最开，大龟头顶在那个正在饥渴收缩的穴口，再次一捅到底。

 

巨大的快感令巴基忍不住挺起了下腹，生理性泪水一下就流出了眼角。

 

史蒂夫可没打算轻易放过他，他掰着巴基的大腿大开大合地抽插起来，每一下都是整根抽出又没根顶入，巴基的脸上一片潮红，泪水和汗水一同糊在脸上，嘴巴里胡乱地一会儿喊着：“啊啊，好深，好爽，爸爸好厉害……”一会儿又求饶：“不行了，不行了，干死我了，饶了我吧长官……”

 

从他嘴巴里跑出来的淫声浪语，无论是什么内容，都如春药般令史蒂夫更加亢奋。脆弱的床板被他们疯狂交合的肉体拍打得砰砰作响，快要被干散架了的床脚嘎吱咯吱的响声被巴基胡乱的叫床声淹没，史蒂夫保持着一个飞快地频率狠狠抽插了几百下后，巴基失控地挺着腰，哭喊着射了出来。

 

高潮后的巴基明显失了神，嗓子也喊哑了，史蒂夫啵的一声从他已经被操肿的穴口退了出来，并放开了对巴基双腿的钳制。

 

巴基已经被他干得快要魂飞魄散了，史蒂夫刚一放手，他的双腿就瘫软下去，整个人躺在床垫上轻微抽搐，浑身都是淋漓的热汗和两个人黏腻的体液，下体更是一片泥泞。

 

史蒂夫解开他手上衬衫的束缚，体贴地帮他揉了揉被勒得红肿的手腕，然后将他翻了个身。

 

“什么……”巴基有点惊恐地回头看他，“不是吧老头儿，你还来？”

 

“乖孩子，daddy知道你受得住。”他拍了拍巴基被他顶撞得通红的屁股，然后欺身上去，捞起他的腰。

 

巴基早就泄了力气，整个上半身都瘫在床上，只有屁股被史蒂夫抬了起来，被羞耻地掰开臀瓣，露出那个仍然在翕动的红肿小口。

 

“你的屁股告诉我，它还没吃够大肉棒。”史蒂夫一边揉捏他的臀肉一边说道。

 

巴基把脸埋在床垫里，哑着嗓子闷声嘟囔：“扯淡！”

 

“那我只好证明给你看了。”

 

史蒂夫将巴基的屁股对着自己的下腹部拉起，握住大肉棒抵在穴口，色情地绕着小穴的边沿蹭了几圈后，再次有耐心地寸寸推进，直到整根老二都没入后，先停下来享受了一会儿甬道内部紧张的收缩感，然后才有条不紊地抽插起来，并刻意对着某个凸起的小点旋转、研磨、顶撞。

 

巴基刚刚高潮过的身体本就格外敏感，此刻那个要命的腺体饱受折磨，顿时从尾椎骨升起一股股过电般的爽麻感，他不由得浑身绷紧，咬紧牙关，脚趾都用力蜷曲了起来，却嗓子哑得连喊都喊不出来了，只能随着史蒂夫一下下缓慢却有力的顶撞而小声哼哼。

 

“宝贝儿，你可咬得真紧。”史蒂夫一边拍他的屁股，一边慢条斯理地说道，“你的屁股不仅水多，还特别贪吃——我没说错吧？你还是很想要我，想要Daddy用大肉棒撑满你，鞭笞你，再用精液喂饱你下头那张嘴，是不是？”

 

回答他的是巴基实在没忍住从喉咙里发出的呜咽声，他喘着粗气含混地骂道：“老……老流氓……”

 

“啧，竟敢辱骂长官，应该得到惩罚！”

 

巴基只觉得一阵头晕目眩，紧跟着，他整个人都被史蒂夫捞了起来——史蒂夫从后面将他抱在了怀里，分开他的双腿架在了自己的大腿上令他完全无法合拢，于是那可怜的、被大肉棒胀满得连一丝褶皱都没有了的穴口，就这样被暴露在了光线下。

 

史蒂夫满意地看了看那个费力地将自己阴茎吞入了半截的穴口，然后掐住巴基的大腿内侧向下一压，同时自己用力向上一顶。

 

这个姿势令硕大的龟头在巴基的甬道中横冲直撞，整根肉棒势如破竹般直接贯穿到了更深的地方，巴基浑身痉挛，只觉得自己已经被长官“惩罚”得捅穿了。他仰倒在史蒂夫怀里，张着嘴巴，灵魂出窍般失神地看向天花板。

 

下一秒，史蒂夫粗暴地掰过他的下巴堵上了他的嘴唇，同时下身有力地向上顶送，狠狠撞击起来。

 

巴基被史蒂夫操得目光涣散，又被他的法式深吻搞得差点窒息，他现在只想向他那正在他体内凶狠地开疆拓土的长官求饶了，可是史蒂夫好像在用舌头操他的嘴，他上下两张嘴都被操得合都合不拢，连一个字母的音都发不出，涎液和泪水一同失控地流了出来。

 

后来他又在床上被史蒂夫摆弄得换了好几种姿势，巴基已经不记得自己在床垫上高潮了几次，因为最后他连射都射不出来了，然后就被他的长官干晕了。

 

他第一次醒来时，只觉得下巴如脱臼了般合都合不拢，整个腮帮子酸胀无比，然后他才意识到，他长官的大肉棒正压着他的舌头戳他的喉咙。而当巴基睁开眼睛时，史蒂夫正好将已经到达极限的老二抽了出来，黏腻的白浊射了他一脸一嘴。。

 

而他第二次醒来是因为觉得自己浸泡在水里，然后他发现，他的长官正在盛满热水的浴池中抱着他，抚摸他仍旧挺立的乳尖，和累得都快要硬不起来了的阴茎。

 

或许史蒂夫的本意是替他清洗干净，但显然暂时没能成功——因为在发现他又一次清醒过来后，史蒂夫就毫不犹豫地抬起他的屁股，再次将老二插进了他本该替巴基好好清洗的地方。

 

巴基先是在浴池里被干得哼哼唧唧，浴池里的水被史蒂夫狂野的动作干得溅了一地，然后屁股里含着阴茎被压到洗手台前，史蒂夫捏起他的下巴让他看着镜子，一边把手指头塞进他的嘴巴里搅弄，一边强迫他看着背后那个英俊的白发老头儿是怎样操得他魂飞魄散、欲仙欲死。

 

巴基在阵阵几乎停不下来的前列腺高潮中忽然隐隐约约想到，这样的性爱和体力，对于一个已经56岁“高龄”的“老头儿”来说，会不会有点太过了？

 

“啊……啊……我说……”巴基吐出他口中的手指，对着镜子中他身后的史蒂夫勉强说道，“你……啊啊，啊……你这老头儿，啊啊啊，不会，啊……猝死吧？啊啊啊啊啊……”

 

他的长官显然对他的质疑非常不满，于是决定身体力行地向他证明自己老当益壮，老而弥坚，就算把他干死在这个洗手台上，自己也不会猝死。

 

于是巴基就放弃了继续思考——反正多费那些心思也没什么用，他只需要知道，他现在全身心地属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯也属于他，他们正沉浸在激烈性爱的快感中，而在他们结束之前，其他任何事他都再也懒得去理会了，哪怕是小行星撞地球乃至宇宙立刻就要毁灭，至少他还和史蒂夫·罗杰斯在一起，他们是相爱的，而他们正在把那份爱疯狂地做出来。

 

在他们终于真真正正地结束战斗并一同躺在了床上后，巴基甚至连动一动手指头的力气都没有了。他侧躺着，将脑袋枕在史蒂夫肩膀上，把脸埋进他的沧桑银发里，去嗅闻那专属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的、充满阳光与威严的气息。

 

“喜欢吗？”史蒂夫忽然问他。

 

“喜欢？你是指什么？你的老二，还是你洗发水的味道？”巴基痴迷地看着长官那张带着皱纹，却英挺坚毅富有魅力的侧脸，情不自禁感慨道，“天哪，老头儿，你是天生就这么迷人的吗……”

 

“哦？我的哪里把你给迷住了？”史蒂夫揉了揉他的头发，学着他的浑话问道，“我这张老脸，还是我那根老二？”

 

巴基抱住他，如小猫般用脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖子，小声说道：“安全感。只要在你身边，我好像就天不怕地不怕了。”

 

史蒂夫爽朗地笑了：“是吗？我以为你这混世魔王本来就天不怕地不怕的。”

 

“我承认那只是我的伪装罢了——其实我并没有自己表现出来的那么无所畏惧。”巴基闭了闭眼睛，难得地服了软，“话说，老头儿，你真的有56岁了吗？看你这精力不像啊……”

 

“是啊，我也觉得自己越来越活力四射了。”史蒂夫扭过脸来，吻了吻他的额头，“自从遇到你。”

 

他知道巴基会觉得这只是一句宠溺的玩笑话，甚至可以说，是一句黄色笑话。

 

但他说的是真的。

 

也不知道为什么，自从遇到了巴基，史蒂夫·罗杰斯就觉得自己好像拥有了四倍的力气和勇气。

 

尤其是当他发自内心地想要保护这个大男孩时。

 

尤其是当他想要把自己的老二深深埋进这男孩体内时。


End file.
